Secrets de l'ancien monde
by Laura en eryn
Summary: Après être partie de son village pour découvrir le monde, Kira se retrouve à lier, malgré elle, son destin à celui de la communauté. Mais Kira à un secret, un grand secret... Pourra t elle longtemps le cacher à la communauté et au monde? R&R ple
1. Sur la route du destin

Secrets de l'ancien monde  
  
Chapitre I Sur la route de son destin  
  
Kira ---------------  
  
Le soleil brillait en cette belle journée. Il baignait de lumière cette prairie qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Cela faisait déjà 5 jours que j'avançais à travers la plaine, ayant pour seule compagnie la nature. Mais cela ne me dérangeait guère. J'aimais la nature. Le souffle du vent qui caresse votre visage, le soleil qui réchauffe doucement votre peau de ses rayons. Toutes ces sensations étaient si simples et pourtant si apaisantes. Oui, j'aimais vraiment la nature. Elle m'avait vu grandir.  
  
Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère et moi vivions à la lisière d'une forêt non loin d'un petit village. Quant à mon père, il mourut quand j'avais 7 ans. Je n'avais donc que très peu de souvenirs de lui. Mais les peu que j'avais, je les chérissais car lorsqu'un être qui vous est cher s'en va, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste : des souvenirs. D'ailleurs c'étaient eux qui occupaient généralement mon esprit lors de ces longues journées de marche. Je repensais à mon village, à mes amis, à ma famille. Cela me distrayait. J'aimais à me rappeler que souvent avec Amal, mon ami d'enfance, nous jouions à nous cacher dans les bois, nous imaginant des aventures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Tantôt nous étions des elfes, tantôt des hommes ou d'autres créatures car il était vrai que la terre du milieu était peuplée d'innombrables espèces. Amal était un homme, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant... enfin, pas totalement. Mon père était un humain mais ma mère ne l'était pas entièrement. En effet je descendais d'une longue et illustre lignée d'une race aujourd'hui presque disparue : les atlantes, le peuple des anges. C'est ainsi que les fables d'aujourd'hui nous décrivaient car des ailes ornaient nos dos. L'existence de mon peuple était en ce monde relayé au rang de légende car trop de mystères entouraient les miens.  
  
Dans les temps anciens, bien au-delà de ce que toute commune mémoire peut se souvenir, existait un monde sur les ruines duquel celui qui existe aujourd'hui fut bâtit. « L'ancien monde », c'est ainsi que les rares bouquins traitant du sujet le nommaient. En ce temps, nombres de créatures aujourd'hui disparues vivaient. Et parmi elles, mon peuple. Ils étaient à part de tout ce qui existait jadis et moi leur descendante l'étais tout autant. L'eau et le feu étaient leurs alliés, leur pouvoir sur eux était grand et son secret bien gardé. Hélas celui-ci ainsi que ma race fut emporté avec la destruction de l'ancien monde. Tout ce qui existait jadis fut détruit. Tous mes semblables périrent à l'exception de 2 atlantes, un homme et une femme. Le premier était de la plus grande famille guerrière de notre civilisation : les Talith. Et la seconde, mon ancêtre, de la famille des Lantys, était la dernière de la lignée des prêtresses de Babel. Le destin avait voulu que ces deux êtres d'exception soient les deux derniers de leur race à peupler ce qui allait être le nouveau monde. Le temps passa et dans le secret, mes ancêtres se mêlèrent aux hommes, y trouvant les pères et mères de leurs enfants. Et au fil des générations, le caractère de mon peuple s'estompa.  
  
Le sang des atlantes mourait, se diluant toujours un peu plus dans le génome humain. Mais la providence en décida autrement et fit de moi, un être unique. A la naissance, chaque descendant possédait un héritage atlante qui se manifestait avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Et alors que l'essence de mes ancêtres s'éteignait, la mienne se manifesta dans sa totalité, faisant de moi, une atlante pure. Ou du moins, aussi pure que je pouvais l'être car je n'oubliais pas que j'étais né de parents humains. Je grandis donc ainsi, mi femme mi atlante, développant les dons avec lesquels j'étais née. Ainsi, mon existence fut tout à fait ordinaire à part que j'étais une combattante aguerrie et ordonnait à deux des quatre éléments. Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas très ordinaire mais enfin... Je n'étais pas plus étrange que les autres créatures de ce monde. Les Elfes étaient eux même une extraordinaire espèce aux dons voisins des miens. Bref, je menai ma vie le plus ordinairement possible, ne faisant quasiment jamais appel à mon pouvoir. Celui-ci devait rester cacher car le monde ne comprendraient pas. Notre légende suscitait à la fois crainte et admiration. Et certains savoirs devaient rester dans l'ombre. Personne hormis les derniers des miens ne savait. Enfin, Amal mon meilleur ami, mon frère, le savait. Il savait tout. Et jamais cela n'empêcha quoi que ce soit.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, je sortis de mes rêveries, me rendant compte que le soleil déclinait et qu'il était temps de m'arrêter pour la nuit. J'établis mon petit nid au milieu d'un groupement de rochers puis fouillai dans mon paquetage pour en sortir un bout de pain. Je posai le regard sur mon maigre repas et ne pu retenir un soupir de dépit. Il fallait admettre que le pain commençait à me sortir par le nez. Cela faisait deux jours que je ne mangeais que ça. Certes, j'aurais pu chasser mais je répugnais à tuer une pauvre bête de mes propres mains. Enfin bref, j'allumai un feu, à présent seul source de lumière dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je commençai à grignoter mon petit bout de pain quand soudain j'entendis des bruit de pas. Tiens, qui pouvait passer par cet endroit perdu en plaine campagne ? Je passai la tête par-dessus un rocher et vis un groupe d'immondes orcs qui couraient à vive allure. Il devait être une dizaine. Bon, si je me fais discrète, je passerais inaperçu ! planifiai je. Les orcs passèrent leur chemin mais alors que je me cru sorti d'affaire, l'un d'eux grogna et le groupe s'arrêta. Tous se tournèrent en direction des rochers au milieu duquel je me trouvais et celui qui semblait être leur chef les pointa des griffes... NON MAIS QUELLE IDIOTE !!! m'insultai je mentalement. J'avais oublié d'éteindre le feu, il m'avait repéré ! Ni une ni deux, je ramassai mes affaires en vitesse et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Plus cruche que toi tu meurs Kira ! Les orcs se lancèrent à ma poursuite. Non de Diou ! J'accélérai, essayant de les distancer mais sans grande réussite. Derrière moi, j'entendais les grognements répugnants de ces monstres. A peine avais je commencé à courir sans demander mon reste que j'aperçu une petite lueur quelques mètres au devant. Un campement ! Merde ! Ces orcs vont les attaquer ! Il fallait que je les avertisse et il était trop tard pour les éloigner du campement. Je forçai le pas pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes et comme j'approchais du camp, je me mis à hurler  
  
« Allez vous en, des orcs arrivent !!! Allez vous en !!! »  
  
Legolas--------------------  
  
Je me tenais debout sur un des rochers qui nous abritaient, aux aguets. Gandalf, Aragorn et Gimli fumaient tranquillement du vieux Tobi que leur avaient gentiment proposé Merry tandis que Boromir affûtait son épée. De leur coté, Sam et Pippin s'affairaient à préparer notre maigre dîner. Frodon, lui, se reposait un peu à l'écart. Je voyais dans ses yeux que l'anneau s'emparait de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Je ressentais beaucoup de sympathie à son égard et de respect aussi. Bien que l'anneau soit un lourd fardeau, Frodon ne se plaignait jamais. Son repos, il le méritait bien. Comme tous mes compagnons d'ailleurs. Moi, la fatigue ne me malmenait pas de trop. Etant un elfe, ma résistance à l'effort dépassait de beaucoup celle des autres. Ainsi assurais je le premier tour de garde. Je m'étais posté face au Nord, les yeux scrutant l'horizon. Tout semblait calme. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que mon ouïe me contredise. Au loin derrière moi, j'entendis des bruits de pas lourds et nombreux se rapprocher. Aussitôt, je fis volte face, sautai sur le rocher opposé et fixai le point d'horizon d'où venait l'éventuelle menace. Mes compagnons m'ayant vu m'agiter soudainement se redressèrent. Ils avaient appris à se fier à mes sens.  
  
« Que se passe t il ? » demanda Boromir  
  
« Quelque chose approche. Ils sont nombreux et rapides... » Toute ma concentration était dirigée vers ce quelque chose lorsque mon ouïe, ma vue et mon odorat m'alertèrent. « ORCS ! » criai je.  
  
Au même moment, une voix provenant de la même direction que les orcs hurla « Allez vous en, des orcs arrivent !!! Allez vous en !!! »  
  
Aussitôt, tous étions sur le pied de guerre, prêt à l'assaut. Les orcs arrivèrent à hauteur de vue et c'est là que nous nous aperçûmes que la voix qui nous avait alerté était celle d'une femme. Elle était poursuivit par un groupe d'orcs ! Très vite, la pauvre demoiselle nous rejoignit et lorsqu'elle arriva à nous, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les quatre hobbits qui s'était réfugié à l'arrière, armes néanmoins à la main. Elle jeta un regard rapide sur le groupe d'orcs qui arrivaient puis de nouveau sur les hobbits. Un éclair de peur traversa ses yeux. Et dans la seconde, elle leur hurla de reculer et vint se placer à nos cotés comme prête à se battre. J'allais la sommer d'aller se mettre à l'abri mais Boromir me devança.  
  
« Allez vous en ma dame, c'est dangereux pour... »  
  
Mais alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, l'inconnue empoigna ses deux longues dagues d'un habile mouvement qui ne souffrait aucun doute sur sa capacité à les manier. Je restai sans voix comme Boromir. Mais que... Mais je n'eu pas le temps de relever que les orcs arrivèrent sur nous et l'affrontement commença. A ma grande surprise, la jeune femme alla à la rencontre d'un orc. Mais elle va se faire tuer ! Et avant que je puisse faire un mouvement vers elle, deux orcs se lancèrent sur moi. Je les combattis l'un après l'autre. De leur cotés je vis que mes frères d'armes traitaient avec leurs assaillants. Ceux-ci succombèrent sans tarder sous nos coups. Mes deux opposants s'effondrèrent mort et j'allais m'élancer à la rescousse de la jeune femme quand ce que je vis me figea sur place. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Deux orcs s'étaient rués sur elle, l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Chacun d'eux assénèrent leur coup d'épée de façon à lui trancher la tête. Je la voyais déjà morte... Mais brusquement, l'inconnue se jeta à terre en une roulade pour se retrouver derrière eux, esquivant l'attaque. Aussi souple et rapide q'un félin, elle se releva à toute vitesse et sans se retourner, et ne laissant pas aux orcs le temps de le faire, elle leur planta à chacun une de ses dagues dans la nuque. Vif et précis. Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un effroyable hurlement de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Aussitôt que ses dagues ressortirent de leur chair puante, elle saisit l'une d'elle par la lame et la lança droit devant. Le couteau fendit l'air dans un sifflement et avec un bruit sourd, il alla sinistrement s'enfoncer entre les deux yeux du dernier orc debout. Par Valar, mais qui est elle ?! Je restais paralysé quelques secondes de stupéfaction. L'inconnue alla retirer sa dague du front sanguinolent de l'orc. Mes compagnons qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène eux non plus étaient restés cois. Aragorn se reprit le premier, s'avança et demanda d'une voix faible, toujours sous l'emprise de la stupeur  
  
« Mais qui êtes vous ? » L'inconnue se retourna et lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de nos visages, elle sembla gênée.  
  
« Euh... oui... excusez moi, je m'appelle Kira. Kira Lantys » Malgré sa gêne, elle afficha un sourire amical  
  
Je la fixai mi méfiant, mi fasciné. Cette Kira était une jeune femme élancée, d'environ 1 mètre 68. Je n'avais jamais vu de pareille femme. Elle contrastait de beaucoup tout ce que j'avais vu dans ma longue vie. Sa peau était légèrement mate, semblant avoir été doucement tanné par le soleil. Son abondante chevelure châtaine était une longue cascade de boucles tandis que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude piégeaient le regard de quiconque les croisaient. Ses vêtements étaient peu communs pour une femme. Elle portait une tunique qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et dont le pant était fendu d'un coté jusqu'à la taille. On aurait dit une sorte de par-dessus. Ce manteau, tout comme le col montant, était boutonné sur le flanc et on pouvait voir par l'ouverture du vêtement sur sa jambe qu'elle portait un pantalon surmonté de houseaux à mi mollet. A peu de choses près, sa vêture était celle d'un homme. A ses hanches pendaient dans leurs fourreaux, ses deux petites épées courbes. Cette femme était étonnante, autant dans sa vêture que dans l'efficacité froide de ses lames. Singulière rencontre... Aragorn entreprit alors de nous présenter.  
  
« Je me nomme Aragorn, voici boromir du Gondor, Legolas du royaume sylvestre, Gandalf le gris et Gimli fils de Gloin. »  
  
« Enchanté, ravie de vous rencontrer messieurs. » nous salua t elle. Aragorn se détendit comme nous tous. Il n'émanait d'elle aucune animosité  
  
Gimli en confiance ajouta « C'est réciproque jeune demoiselle. Et laisser moi vous dire que vous êtes une jeune femme absolument étonnante ! »  
  
Je suivis « Oui, je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi... adroite avec une lame que vous.» C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle sourit, flattée.  
  
Boromir, curieux, demanda « Mais dite moi ma dame, où avez-vous appris à vous battre comme cela ? »  
  
« Oh ! Disons que les bagarres entre frère et sœur ont du bon ! » répondit elle d'un ton rieur  
  
Aragorn lava un sourcil, prit au dépourvu, puis se mit à rire. Nous l'imitâmes. Entendant des rires, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin qui s'étaient mis à l'écart nous rejoignirent, comprenant que tout danger était écarté.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi rire ici mes amis. » dit Frodon en approchant. Aragorn se tourna vers eux et fit les présentations  
  
« Mes amis, je vous présente Kira Lantys. Kira je vous présente des hobbits de la Comté : Perigrin Took, Meryadoc Brandebook, Sam Sagace et Frodo Sacquet. » Kira sembla un instant surprise de voir les hobbits  
  
« Mais veuillez madame, appelez moi Pippin ! » lanca joyeusement Perigrin  
  
« Et moi Merry ! » Visiblement, les hobbits semblaient déjà apprécier Kira  
  
« Dans ce cas là appelez moi Kira tout court ! Les « madame » et compagnie ne sont pas pour moi.» Kira leur tendit la main et chacun d'eux la lui serra.  
  
« Kira, » reprit Boromir, « voudriez vous vous joindre à nous pour la nuit ? Les alentours ne sont pas sûr et bien que vous sachiez vous défendre, je répugne à laisser un dame seule au milieu de nul part. » Kira nous regarda tous et voyant que cette invitation semblait collective elle répondit  
  
« Et bien merci, j'accepte avec plaisir. Un peu de compagnie me fera le plus grand bien ! Par contre cela dérangerait il si nous déplacions le campement un peu plus loin ? Je ne voudrais pas jouer les précieuses mais passer la nuit à proximité de cadavres d'orcs tous aussi odorants les uns que les autres ne m'enchante guère ! Il n'est besoin d'avoir l'odorat d'un elfe pour que le cœur vous en soulève ! »  
  
« Cela est bien vrai ! » ris je « Et d'ailleurs je formulerais la même requête ! »  
  
Ainsi donc nous fîmes nos bagages et allâmes nous installer un kilomètre plus loin. Le campement établit, Aragorn alluma un feu autour duquel nous nous asseyâmes.  
  
fin de chapitre  
  
Voila !!! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Si ça vous plait, faites le moi savoir ! Une review est toujours la bienvenue ! Les critiques aussi, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! 


	2. La rencontre d'une vie

Chapitre II La rencontre d'une vie  
  
Kira--------------------------  
  
Ces gens m'apparurent très vite fort sympathique. Et je fus réjoui de voir que ma singularité ne les empêchait pas d'être amicaux. A un moment, lorsqu'il m'avait regardé de cet air figé, je m'étais sérieusement demandé si j'avais bien fait de me dévoiler de la sorte. Je savais que les dons que j'avais révélés pour le combat les avaient choqué. Dans ce monde, quelles qu'elles soient, les femmes ne portaient pas l'épée et la maniaient encore moins. Elles étaient initiées aux arts domestiques et d'autres peut être mais celui du combat ne leur était pas réservé. Et j'étais de loin beaucoup plus habile avec une arme qu'avec une poêle. Mais lorsque je vis ces hobbits que je pris alors pour des enfants, je ne pu me résoudre à les laisser ainsi, apeurés, leur sort entre les mains de ces hommes dont je ne connaissais pas l'habileté au combat. Mais à présent, je ne regrettais pas mon acte. Mon sens moral m'avait valu de nouveaux compagnons.  
  
« Alors Kira, comment une jeune femme telle que vous s'est retrouvée ici ? » demanda Pipin  
  
« Et bien, je vivais dans un petit village appelé Asmiron dans les terres du Sud. J'y grandi paisiblement mais j'avais toujours été avide de découvrir le monde. Alors dés que j'en eu l'âge, je quittai mon village pour partir à l'aventure. Je voulais voir tous ce que les livres de mon enfance m'avaient laissé imaginer. Les elfes et leur civilisation, les nains et leurs coutumes, le Rohan et bien d'autres royaumes encore. »  
  
« Et bien, en voila un vaste programme ! » plaisanta Gandalf avec un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres  
  
« Et vous dites moi, que font quatre hommes, quatre hobbits et un nain sur la route des monts brumeux. » A cela Legolas leva le sourcil  
  
« Quatre hommes ? Il y a erreur, je ne suis pas un homme. Je suis un elfe. » Je sursautai. Ce n'était que maintenant que je remarquais ses oreilles. Pointues !  
  
« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes un elfe! J'ai lu tant de choses merveilleuses sur vous ! »  
  
Je le fixai avec attention. Un visage fin, des traits délicats mais masculins... Je le dévisageai presque. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'attardai sur ses yeux que je me rendis compte de ce que faisait. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je détournai prestement le regard. Legolas sourit. « Et vous, d'où venez vous ? » demandai je aux autres, dissipant ma gêne.  
  
« Moi je viens du nord » répondit Aragorn  
  
« Et moi du Gondor » suivit Boromir  
  
« Ah, la cité blanche ! Comme j'aimerais la voir un jour ! » rêvai je tout haut  
  
« Et vous y serez la bienvenue Kira. » ajouta boromir. Je lui souris  
  
« Pour ma part, mon royaume est celui de la forêt noire. » continua Legolas  
  
« Oui, j'ai lu sur votre pays...hum... » je fouillai ma mémoire « Thandruil ! Le roi Elfe des bois ! »  
  
« Nous, nous venons de la comté. Et c'est un bien joli pays ! » dit Sam  
  
« M'en parlerez vous ? J'adore les histoires du lointain. »  
  
« Bien sûr ! »  
  
Nous continuâmes à bavarder gaiement quand Aragorn suggéra d'aller se coucher, invoquant la longue route qui les attendrait le lendemain. Chacun alla se trouver un petit coin où s'allonger. De mon coté, je me préparai un lit de fortune quand Aragorn s'approcha de moi.  
  
« Dite moi Kira, où vos pas vous menaient ils avant que nous nous rencontrions ? » demanda t il  
  
« J'avais en tête de découvrir la civilisation des nains dans la Moria. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Le hasard a voulu que nous nous rencontrions et il a voulu que nos chemins soient les mêmes. Voudriez vous vous joindre à notre course le temps de notre route commune ? »  
  
Je lui adressai un magnifique sourire. Le but de mon voyage était de découvrir le monde, rencontrer des gens... Et voila que mes espoirs étaient déjà comblés en me retrouvant en compagnie de quatre races de ce monde qui m'offrait la leur. Je m'empressai d'accepter avec joie et c'est ainsi que sur cette pensée, je m'endormis.  
  
Je courais dans la forêt en riant. Amal tentait de m'attraper mais il n'y parvenait pas. J'arrivais toujours à me jouer de lui au détour d'un arbre. Le soleil perçait leur feuillage de ses rayons. Les gazouillements des oiseaux formaient une douce symphonie avec les sifflements du vent dans les hautes cimes. L'allégresse flottait dans l'air. Amal s'évapora et je me retrouvai seule à marcher dans la forêt au gré du hasard. Je me sentais bien, une délicate chaleur réchauffait mon corps. Bientôt, je débouchais sur une clairière ensoleillée, mes pieds nus foulant l'herbe grasse. Tout était parfait. Puis, une silhouette se dessina au loin. Une femme. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je sentais qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. J'avançais à sa rencontre. Elle en fit de même. Je tentai de distinguer son visage mais à mesure que je me rapprochais, tout devenait flou autour de moi. Les arbres, le ciel. Le monde qui m'entourait s'effaçait. Seule une voix s'éleva dans le lointain. Une voix qui appelait mon nom. Kira...Kira...doucement d'abord puis plus fort... puis plus fort  
  
« Kira... » j'ouvris les yeux sur Aragorn « Il est l'heure. Nous allons bientôt lever le camp »  
  
Quel rêve étrange. Toujours le même. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que je le faisais. Qui était cette femme ? Je n'arrivais jamais à voir son visage. La seule chose que j'apercevais clairement d'elle était une bague à son doigt. Scintillante et finement travaillée. Que pouvait bien signifier ce rêve... Je me levai et saluai mes camarades. Je m'étirai et entrepris une rapide toilette. Je rejoignis les autres pour un petit déjeuné frugal et une fois terminé, nous nous mîmes en route.  
  
« Vous verrez gente dame, vous serez émerveillée par mes cousins des mines ! » s'écria fièrement Gimli « Notre hospitalité est légendaire... » a cela Legolas qui marchait devant étouffa un ricanement. Gimli fronça du sourcil mais revint a moi « Vous pourrez admirer la cité de Cavenain et je ne suis pas peu fier de dire que celle-ci est un bijou d'architecture. »  
  
« Oui, l'art des nains dans ce domaine est réputé ! »  
  
« Mais dite moi demoiselle, vous semblez bien instruite. D'où tirez vous tout ce savoir ? » s'enquérit Boromir  
  
« Mon père était un homme assoiffé de connaissance. Il me transmit sa passion des livres. » Boromir sourit  
  
« Et quel genre de littérature était ce ? » demanda Legolas. Je savais que les elfes affectionnaient l'art des mots  
  
« Tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Romans, contes et légendes du monde... »  
  
« Vous apprécieriez mon oncle Bilbon » dit Frodon. « Lui aussi est curieux du monde. Il a fait nombres de voyages dans sa jeunesse. Son dernier l'a mené à Foncombe d'ailleurs, là ou il vit à présent. » Je voyais que parler de son oncle le réjouissait.  
  
« Parlez moi de lui voulez vous ? »  
  
Frodon me sourit et se lança dans un long récit qui dura plusieurs heures. Il parla des aventures dans lesquelles sont cher oncle avait été emporté. La quête du grand trésor des nains, son périple dans les monts brumeux et d'autres encore. De tant à autres, Gandalf qui avait participé à ces aventures prenait la parole. Frodon raconta aussi leur vie dans la Comté en n'oubliant pas de mentionner le coté facétieux de son oncle. Merry et Pippin se joignirent à la conversation quand celle-ci engagea la Comté. Les hobbits aimaient vraiment leur pays. Et eux aussi me firent part de leurs péripéties comme la fois où il avait semé la pagaille à la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon en faisant exploser une fusée. Je riais à la friponnerie dont ils semblaient faire preuve.  
  
« Ca me rappelle la fois où Amal m'avait jeté dans l'étang près duquel nous nous amusions alors que je portais ma jolie tunique toute neuve. Je me suis vengée en lui teignant les cheveux en bleu pendant son sommeil ! » je ricanais « Il dû souffrir cette couleur pendant une semaine ! Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand le lendemain il débarqua sur la place du village en hurlant à ma mort au moment où il me trouverait ! » J'éclatai d'un fou rire au souvenir. Les hobbits me suivirent.  
  
« Et bien mon ami » dit Pippin à Merry, « je crois que nous venons de trouver plus espiègle que nous ! »  
  
« Je suis flattée de votre estime. Vraiment » je ris de nouveau  
  
« Votre pauvre frère doit jouir de vous avoir pour sœur ! » rit Boromir.  
  
« Oh mais Amal n'est pas mon frère. » corrigeai je « c'est mon ami d'enfance. »  
  
Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent similairement. Chacun parla de son pays, partageant ses beautés, ses particularités. Occasionnellement, certains contaient des épisodes de leur vie. Boromir et son frère, Merry et Pippin dans leurs complots. Gimli aussi se trouvait être attachant à écouter quant à Legolas, il me défit de l'image du sérieux imperturbable que j'avais des elfes. A ses heures aussi, il apparaissait qu'il eu été malicieux. Aragorn se contentait d'écouter la plupart du temps. Sûrement son coté rôdeur ! Ces moments étaient agréables et faisaient momentanément oublier la fatigue du voyage.  
  
Le soir du huitième jour tomba. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux journées de marche de la Moria. Nous établîmes notre campement à l'entrée d'une petite forêt, entre quelques arbres. Aragorn partit pour trouver quelque chose à manger et moi, je me proposais de chercher un point d'eau ou nous pourrions remplir nos gourdes. Je n'eu aucune difficulté à en trouver un car l'eau étant mon amie, je pouvais sentir sa présence. Je revins peu après, les bras chargé de gourdes pleines et les rendis à leur propriétaire. Ceci fait, je saisis mon sac et en sorti un petit pochon de cuir souple et une fiole. Je me tournai vers le groupe  
  
« Vous m'excuserez messieurs mais je vais prendre congé de vous un moment. Je serais à l'étang car l'hygiène m'appelle. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée » dit Boromir « nous ne savons pas qui ou quoi rodent dans ces bois. »  
  
« J'en conviens seigneur Boromir et je vous remercie de votre bienveillance. Mais lors d'un voyage tel que celui-ci, les occasions de se laver pleinement sont trop rares, aussi, lorsque l'une d'elle se présente, je la saisis. » Je lui souris « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Je serais à portée de voix et si problème il y a, vous l'entendrez. »  
  
Et sur ce, je partis.  
  
fin de chapitre 


	3. Du rêve au cauchemar

Chapitre III Du rêve au cauchemar  
  
Legolas-----------------------  
  
Je marchais à travers les arbres, m'assurant que les alentours étaient sûrs pour la nuit. Visiblement, aucune menace ne s'annonçait. Je retournai sur mes pas pour regagner le campement. Soudain, sur le chemin de retour, j'entendis un bruit étrange. Je tendis l'oreille et perçu un bruissement suspect non loin de là. Aussitôt je portai la main à l'une de mes dagues et suivis furtivement la source du bruit. J'approchai de mon but et me glissai silencieusement derrière un arbre, ma main toujours serrée autour du pommeau de mon arme. Un son d'eau. Discrètement, je me risquai à regarder et ce que je vis me figea. Kira était nue au clair de lune en train de se laver. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas, trop choqué par ce que je voyais mais aussi, et malgré moi, trop captivé. La vision sur laquelle je venais de poser les yeux m'avait comme ensorcelé. Mon honneur me hurlait de détourner le regard mais quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de le faire. Jamais je n'avais vu de femme aussi belle. Sa peau mate et lisse paraissait aussi douce que la soie. Sa poitrine ronde et ferme, la courbure sensuelle de ses hanches et le galbe de ses longues jambes formait le tableau le plus érotique que mes yeux aient jamais contemplé. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à sa peau brune tout le long de son buste. Ma respiration s'accéléra, les pointes de mes oreilles se colorèrent et c'est là que je réussis à me ressaisir. Je fis un pas en arrière puis deux et enfin je fis demi tour en direction du campement.  
  
J'avais honte de ce que je venais de faire. Un instant, je n'avais pas été maître de moi et m'était laissé dominer par mes émotions. Quel genre d'Elfe étais je pour surprendre ainsi l'intimité d'une femme à son insu et n'en pas détourner le regard ?! Je respirai profondément et me raisonnai. C'était un accident, un moment de faiblesse. Et cela ne se reproduira pas. Mon calme restauré, je regagnai le campement comme si de rien était et choisi de taire cet incident.  
  
« Alors, rien à signaler ? » demanda Boromir  
  
« Non rien mon ami. Les alentours semblent sûrs pour la nuit. » A cet instant, Aragorn revint un sanglier à l'épaule  
  
« La chasse a été fructueuse je vois ? » Sam s'avança « Une fois dépecé, laisser moi le cuisinez voulez vous et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »  
  
Je souris. Ce bon maitre hobbit était un bon vivant et je rendais grâce à sa cuisine. Les bons repas de cette quête étaient si rares ! Aragorn fis le tour de la compagnie et s'aperçu qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
  
« Lady Kira n'est pas là ? »  
  
« Non, elle est à l'étang. Elle se baigne. » répondit Boromir  
  
Aragorn acquiesça et se retira dans un coin pour dépouiller la bête. Peu après, Kira revint les cheveux humides et ses vêtements fraîchement lavés à la main. Elle les étendit sur une pierre à proximité du feu pour la nuit. Elle se retira à l'écart et sortit de son sac un petit peigne d'ivoire à l'aide duquel elle entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux. Kira les noua en une longue tresse puis vint s'asseoir auprès du feu qui faisait maintenant doucement griller le quartier de sanglier.  
  
« AAAAh ! Quoi de plus pour être heureux ?! Un bon bain, un bon repas, une bonne compagnie. » s'écria joyeusement Kira  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ma chère ! » suivit Gimli, prit par les sentiments « Il ne manque plus qu'un ménestrel pour égailler un peu l'ambiance ! » conclut le nain en riant.  
  
« Oh mais ça peut toujours s'arranger maitre nain !!! » s'était levé Pippin en entraînant Merry  
  
Et c'est alors que les deux hobbits se lancèrent dans un chant des plus dynamique, dansant autour du feu. Tout le monde riait et frappait des mains au rythme du refrain des chanteurs. Moi-même je me laissais emporter par la bonne humeur de Merry et Pippin. Kira se leva pour servir les gamelles de chacun mais entre deux assiettes, les deux joyeux hobbits saisirent ses mains et l'entraînèrent avec eux dans leurs cabrioles. Et au plus grand amusement de chacun, Kira s'y prêta de bon cœur, suscitant le redoublement de rires et d'applaudissements de l'assemblée. La soirée fut animée et il fut bientôt l'heure de se reposer. Chacun s'installa et très vite, le sommeil gagna la compagnie.  
  
Je fus réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil ou par les ronflements sonores de Gimli, je n'aurais su le dire. Je m'assis, faisant le point de ma vue puis me levais. J'étais le premier debout. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mes compagnons pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je commençai à ranger nos affaires et Aragorn se réveillai au bruit. Rapidement, tous furent réveillé et prêt à partir. Nous marchâmes toute la journée et à la tombée de la nuit, nous atteignîmes les mines de la Moria. Le flanc de la montagne se dressait fièrement devant nous. Nulle entrée n'était visible. Gandalf s'approcha de la roche  
  
« De l'ithildin, cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune. » j'étais fasciné par la magie de ces portes, « Il est écrit, les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez. »  
  
« Et vous comprenez ça que cela veut dire ? » souffla Merry  
  
« C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront. » répondit Gandalf  
  
Il recula de quelques pas et leva les bras en psalmodiant une incantation. Tous retinrent nos souffles mais rien ne se passa. Gandalf s'essaya de nouveau sans plus de succès. Le magicien s'acharna un moment avant de renoncer de dépit, lâchant sa canne et s'asseyant sur la roche aux cotés de Frodon. Nous restâmes un moment là, attendant que Gandalf trouve une solution. Gimli s'était adossé à la pierre pour fumer tandis que pippin pour s'occuper, lançait des cailloux dans le lac qui se trouvait devant la montagne. Moi, je ne savais pourquoi mais une sensation de malaise me hantait, quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce lac. Je sentais un danger grandir dans mon esprit. Aragorn sembla le pressentir aussi car il stoppa le bras de Pippin en lui disant d'arrêter avec ces pierres. Mon attention fut soudain détournée par la voix du porteur de l'anneau.  
  
«C'est une énigme... Parlez, ami, et entrez. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ? » « Mellon. » traduisit Gandalf haut et clair  
  
Il y eu un grondement et les portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent lentement. La compagnie se leva d'un bond et rassembla ses affaires.  
  
« Bientôt maitre elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains ! » parla fièrement Gimli alors que nous entrions dans les mines, « Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande... car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. » le nain ricana « Et Il appelle ça une mine ! Une MINE ! »  
  
Il faisait sombre et il flottait dans l'air un parfum de mort. Ni torche ni bruit. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mes craintes furent confirmées.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un TOMBEAU ! » constata Boromir avec effroi. Je m'emparai d'un morceau de flèche qui gisait sur le sol  
  
« Des gobelins ! » j'empoignai mon arc et mes flèches  
  
« Allons vers la trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici! Allez, sortons ! » s'exclama t il d'un ton de plus en plus pressant  
  
Je m'empressai de reculer pour regagner la sortie. Les semi-hommes qui n'avaient franchi les portes que de quelques pas se recroquevillèrent les uns contre les autres, apeurés. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf et moi faisions face aux ténèbres, à l'affût d'un ennemi. Soudain un cri perçant retentit derrière nous.  
  
« GRAND PAS !!! » hurla Sam paniqué  
  
Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir un flot de tentacules géantes voler vers nous. Aragorn se lança à l'aide de Frodon qui venait de se faire emprisonner la cheville par l'une d'elles. Les hobbits assénèrent des coups d'épée aux bras de la créature mais sans grand effet puisque Frodon se fit happer. Il fut ballotté dans les airs et le monstre marin sorti de l'eau, dévoilant une gueule béante aux dents acérées. Boromir et Aragorn se jetèrent au milieu de l'entrelacs de tentacules pour tenter de libérer Frodon. Moi, je tirais une rafale de flèches pour les couvrir. Soudain, je vis l'ouverture dont j'avais besoin. Je décochai ma flèche et elle alla s'enfoncer dans la tête de l'animal qui gémit. Celui-ci lâcha prise sur frodon qui fut attrapé dans sa chute par le Gondorien.  
  
« Dans les miiiiiiiiiiines ! » hurla Gandalf  
  
Nous nous précipitâmes dans les caves et un éboulement scella l'entrée. Nous étions piégés. Nous n'avions plus le choix à présent, nous devions affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Ainsi commença notre traversée de la montagne. Personne ne disait mots. Gimli, lui, était accablé par le chagrin, les hobbits inquiets, Gandalf anxieux, Aragorn et Boromir nerveux et Kira déboussolée. Je ralentis jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur. Elle était pensive.  
  
« Nous vous en faite pas Kira, tout se passera bien. » je tentais de la rassurer. Elle me fit un faible sourire  
  
« C'est gentil Legolas mais je le sens au fond de mon cœur. Le pire dans ces mines est à venir. » Elle regarda chagrinée par-dessus son épaule « Pauvre Gimli, quelle peine ce doit être pour lui. » son regard revint à moi et elle me sourit « Ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami, je vais bien »  
  
Elle posa sa main sur mon bras un instant, me faisant un beau sourire, puis rejoignit Gimli. Elle ne dit rien. Elle posa juste sa main sur son épaule, lui apportant un réconfort silencieux. Nous marchâmes pendant deux jours dans le silence et l'obscurité, ne voulant en aucun cas révéler notre présence. Au bout du troisième, nous atteignîmes ce qui semblait être la salle principale. A notre gauche, une percée dans le mur laissait passer la lumière du jour. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre sur quoi elle donnait que dans une lamente rauque, Gimli s'élança vers ce qui ressemblait à un tombeau. Nous le suivîmes et là, il s'effondra à genou en lamente.  
  
« Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria » lu tristement Gandalf. Celui-ci saisit lentement un Grimoire emprisonné par les mains d'un squelette, l'ouvrit et lu « Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle, nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs Nous ne pouvons plus sortirent. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ils arrivent. »   
  
Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce mais celui-ci fut brisé par un bruit métallique retentissant. Pippin venait par sa curiosité de nous faire découvrir. En touchant un squelette en armure assit sur le rebord d'un puit sans fond, il l'avait fait basculer et tomber. Le fracas de l'armure contre la roche retentit en échos dans tout le royaume souterrain. S'en suivit le son lointain de tambours. Sinistres et inquiétants. Dés lors, tout se passa très vite. Des grognements, des cris, des barricades et malgré nos efforts, les portes explosèrent pour laisser entrer une armée de gobelins et un troll des cavernes.  
  
Le combat faisait rage. Aragorn et Boromir luttaient contre le troll tandis que Gimli assouvissait sa vengeance sur les gobelins, épaulé par Kira. Les hobbits combattaient également sous la protection de Gandalf. Mais la bataille sépara Frodon du reste du groupe et cela lui fut fatal. Le troll venait de l'embrocher de sa lance. Cela nous prit quelques minutes pour venir à bout de la dernière vague d'orcs. Quand le dernier tomba, je me précipitai vers Frodon, imité de toute la communauté et de Kira. Je le cru mort un instant mais par la grâce du ciel, il avait été épargné. Il portait sur lui la cote de maille en mithril de son oncle Bilbon. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. La ruine était passée près. Mais des couinements nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Le danger n'était pas écarté. Nous devions fuir.  
  
« Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! » commanda le magicien  
  
Et sans plus attendre, nous courions du plus vite qu'il nous était possible vers la sortie. Nous passions les colonnes de pierres d'où sortaient à flot des gobelins, orcs et autres créatures. Nous tentions de leur échapper mais ils étaient trop nombreux et les mines infestées, et bientôt nous fûmes cernés. Je croyais ma dernière heure arrivée quand tout se figea. Les répugnantes créatures qui la seconde d'avant étaient sur le point de nous charger, se mirent à paniquer. Elles se bousculèrent pour s'enfuir, nous laissant incrédule. Je n'aimais pas cela, pas cela du tout. Les couinements s'évanouirent et firent place à une espèce de vrombissement. Je me retournais lentement, craignant ce que j'allais découvrir.  
  
« Qu'est donc ce nouveau maléfice. » murmura Boromir. Gandalf inspira, je sentais la peur émaner de lui  
  
« Un Balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet ennemi est plus fort que vous, fuyez !!! » s'écria til  
  
Un Balrog ?! Que les Valars nous protègent ! Je sentis derrière moi Kira frissonner comme si elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui nous attendait.  
  
Kira-----------------------  
  
Un Balrog ! L'ombre et la flamme. Ce démon de l'ancien monde. Dans les mémoires de mes ancêtres, ils en étaient fait mention. C'était des créatures immondes d'une puissance redoutable. Le feu sombre de la destruction était déjà l'ennemi des atlantes dans les temps jadis. Nous devions fuir. J'empoignai les deux personnes près de moi, Legolas et Boromir, et les tirai en arrière pour les inciter à courir. En même temps, Gandalf nous poussa à la retraite. Nous courûmes le long du grand hall de pierre jusqu'à un escalier descendant. Hélas, celui-ci était sectionné. D'un bond agile, Legolas atteint l'autre parcelle de l'escalier. Il réceptionna ensuite Gandalf puis Boromir qui portait à bout de bras Frodon et Pippin. Aragorn saisit Sam et le lança avec force de l'autre coté. Boromir l'attrapa, le déposa à terre et se tourna de nouveau en direction du rôdeur dans l'attente du prochain. Je pris un peu d'élan et me jetai dans les bras de Boromir qui m'attrapa fermement. Il me confia sans attendre à Legolas pour aussitôt attraper le suivant.  
  
« Non ! Personne ne lancera un nain ! » s'écria Gimli  
  
Il tenta un bond mais ses jambes trop courtes ne lui donnèrent pas l'impulsion suffisante pour sauter assez loin. Il parvint à atteindre l'autre coté mais de justesse. Gimli atterrit au rebord de l'escalier sans équilibre et menaça de tomber. D'un mouvement rapide, Legolas le retint mais au seul prix de sa barbe.  
  
« Pas la barbe !!! » gémit le nain  
  
Malgré le critique de la situation, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Gimli fut alors suivit par Aragorn et Merry qui après l'oscillation de l'escalier avaient sauté vers nous. Tous réuni, nous filâmes à grandes enjambées vers la sortie qui à présent était en vue. Nous nous précipitâmes sur le pont de Khazad-Dûm, le Balrog aux trousses. J'entendais derrière moi le crépitement lugubre du monstre de feu se rapprocher. Il nous rattrapait. Nous devions le faire, la sortie était à portée de vue. Mais alors que le dernier de nous franchit le pont, je vis que Gandalf était resté en arrière, barrant la route au Balrog sur le pont.  
  
« Gandalf non !!! » criai je  
  
« Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servir à rien flamme d'Udûn. » Gandalf irradiait de puissance. Il brandit son bâton d'où une lumière jaillissait « Retournez dans l'ombre ! Vous- ne– passerez- pas ! »  
  
Gandalf frappa de son bâton le sol qui se brisa sous le Balrog. Le magicien avait triomphé de l'ombre et la flamme ! Mais alors que Gandalf exténué s'en retournait, le fouet du Balrog s'enroula en un claquement autour de sa cheville, le faisant tombé de la corniche. Un vent d'horreur souffla sur notre groupe et l'inévitable de produisit. Gandalf lâcha prise et sombra dans le néant. Je sentis mon cœur se fendre. Bien que je ne l'eu connu que depuis quelques semaines, je m'étais attachée à Gandalf. J'entendis autour de moi les cris de désespoir des hobbits. Je souffrais pour eux car je savais que cette perte leur pesait sur le cœur davantage qu'à moi. Malgré les larmes qui inondèrent mon visage, je saisis le bras d'Aragorn qui ne bougeait pas et l'entraînai vers la sortie.  
  
Lorsque nous l'atteignîmes, le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me désola. Gimli se débattait pour retourner dans les mines, retenu par Boromir. Legolas semblait inerte tandis que les hobbits étaient effondré de chagrin. Je tournai la tête vers Aragorn et vis son visage se fermer. Il s'éloigna, rengaina son épée et ordonna aux hobbits de se relever. Bien que sa peine soit profonde, il s'efforçait de la contenir, en grand leader qu'il était. Je séchai mes larmes et me dirigeai vers Sam. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et comme une mère, je le serrai contre mon sein un instant. Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et lui séchai les larmes de mes pouces. Je le remis doucement debout et rejoignit Legolas qui tentait sans conviction, de relever Merry et Pippin. Je posai une main réconfortante sur celle de l'elfe puis m'accroupi pour encourager les hobbits à se reprendre. Cela fait, nous reprîmes la route tout le jour pour atteindre les bois de la Lorien, là où nous serions en sécurité selon Aragorn. Durant le trajet, chacun se remettait de sa peine et en fin d'après midi, tous semblaient s'être reprit bien que je su que ce fut une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais.  
  
Nous pénétrâmes dans les bois et à la seconde où mon pied en foula le sol, une étrange sensation s'empara de moi. Une sensation de déjà vu bien que je ne fus jamais venu si loin. Un grand pouvoir était à l'œuvre ici, je le sentais. Je n'étais pas rassuré et cela ajouté à ma tristesse m'irrita. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose car la colère me rendait impulsive. Nous avancions entre les arbres quand mon sixième sens m'alerta. Danger ! Aussitôt, des elfes sortirent de tout cotés en pointant des flèches sur nous.  
  
« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir ! » dit un elfe en s'avançant vers nous.  
  
Immédiatement, je réagis d'instinct et de colère, focalisant mon action sur l'elfe qui venait de s'avancer et qui apparemment était le chef. Le plus vite qu'il m'était possible, je m'élançai vers lui et je pivotai sur mes pieds de façon à me retrouver dos contre son torse. D'une main j'avais emprisonné sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir et de l'autre je pressai ma dague sur sa gorge. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ainsi positionnée, aucun archer ne pouvait me tirer et mon prisonnier ne pouvait bouger sous peine de se voir ouvrir la gorge. L'elfe que j'avais fait otage se figea de stupeur.  
  
« Ordonnez à vos elfes de baisser leurs armes... maintenant » sommai je d'un voix lente, froide.  
  
« Kira non! » s'écria immédiatement Aragorn « lâchez le, c'est un ami ! » s'empressa t il d'ajouter.  
  
Je levai un sourcil. Oups ! Toute colère s'envola aussitôt. Je lâchai prise et reculai en rangeant mon arme. La tension était toutefois palpable. Celui que j'avais menacé à la gorge me regarda d'un regard où se mêlait fureur et stupéfaction. Je tentai un sourire  
  
« Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Moi je voyais une embuscade alors... »  
  
Legolas dit ce qui ressemblait à son nom en elfique puis échangea quelques mots avec le capitaine. Après quelques regards à la compagnie et sur moi, le chef elfe ordonna en sa langue et les archers abaissèrent leurs arcs. Il se tourna vers nous et dit  
  
« Je suis Haldir, capitaine de la garde du royaume de Lothlorien. Et vous ne pouvez allez plus avant car vous apportez un grand danger avec vous » Il fixa Frodon. Pourquoi ? Quel danger pouvait bien représenter un hobbit ?  
  
Aragorn et Haldir s'éloignèrent et commencèrent à parler ou du moins débattre car Aragorn semblait s'acharner à convaincre l'elfe de quelque chose. Leur conversation dura plus d'une heure et l'obscurité du soir était déjà tombée. Chacun de nous s'était assis en attendant. Je constatai sur le visage de mes amis l'épuisement physique et moral. Moi je restai là, silencieuse, à songer sous les regards curieux des elfes de la garde. Mais je n'en avais cure. Ce qui me préoccupait était la remarque de cet Haldir. De quel mal parlait il ? Qu'est ce que Frodon avait à voir avec ça ? Et d'autres questions assaillirent mon esprit au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissais. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais pas la destination de ceux qui avaient partagé ma route. Je savais d'où ils venaient mais pas où ils allaient. Et maintenant, des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas fait attention m'interpellaient. L'animosité entre nains et elfes était bien connue et visiblement Gimli et Legolas n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Alors comment et surtout pourquoi s'étaient ils retrouvés à voyager ensemble ? De plus, il était étrange de voir quatre races de ce monde si éloignées les unes des autres autant géographiquement que relationnellement, ensemble. Sans compter qu'un puissant magicien les accompagnaient et que la plupart était fort habile au combat. Tout cela était bizarre. Et à présent, le doute envahissait mon esprit. Mais mes réflexions furent interrompues par la voix d'Haldir  
  
« Suivez moi. »  
  
Je me levai et m'exécutai. Nous marchâmes à travers les bois toute la journée durant avant de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Je vis là l'opportunité d'avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions. Un feu avait été fait, un tour de garde par les soldats, instauré. Alors qu'Aragorn était assit seul près du feu, je vins m'asseoir à ses cotés. Il leva la tête et nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Aragorn, à présent, je veux connaître la vérité. Que m'avez-vous caché ? » Il soutint mon regard un moment puis le retourna vers le feu  
  
« Il y a très longtemps, Sauron le ténébreux forgea plusieurs anneaux de pouvoirs qu'il offrit aux différents peuples de ce monde. Ceux-ci les acceptèrent sans savoir qu'ils étaient maudits et gouvernés par un maître anneau : l'anneau unique. »  
  
« Oui, je connais cette histoire. L'anneau unique, le fléau d'Isildur. »  
  
« L'anneau, après 3000 ans de secret, fut retrouvé en la possession des hobbits : Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet. » je tressaillis « Le mal a de nouveau envahit le monde et seul la destruction de l'anneau unique pourra le sauver. C'est le but de notre compagnie : détruire l'anneau »  
  
Je restai silencieuse un moment, digérant le poids de la révélation. Aragorn continua son histoire : Foncombe, la communauté de l'anneau, le Mordor... Je ne trouvai pas facilement le sommeil cette nuit là. La vérité était bien trop troublante. Et quand enfin il vint à moi, ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit.  
  
fin de chapitre 


	4. L'ange aux yeux d'émeraude

Chapitre IV L'ange aux yeux d'émeraude  
  
Kira-------------  
  
Ce rêve, je le faisais, encore. La forêt, la silhouette, la bague... Mais cette nuit, l'intensité de mon rêve était anormale, perturbée. Je pressentais une menace. Je m'approchais de la femme mystérieuse mais cette fois je lutterais et verrais son visage. Plus je m'approchais d'elle et elle de moi et plus le flou tentait de me barrer la route. Non, pas cette fois ! Je forçais mon passage dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait comme de la mélasse. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça, ou quelque chose qui voulait m'empêcher d'avancer. Subitement, l'univers de mon rêve se dégrada, l'air s'alourdit et je sentis alors une ombre se dresser contre moi, me repousser. Mais je résistai. Je ne la laisserais pas l'emporter, je ne m'inclinerais pas, dusse je employer la force ! Dés lors, ma respiration s'accéléra, se saccada. Autour de moi, une flammette étincela, puis deux et bientôt, des flammes rougeoyantes commencèrent à se former. Elles flamboyaient autour de moi alors que mes ailes, les ailes des atlantes, jaillirent de mon dos. Mais à l'instant où elles se déployèrent de toute leur envergure, une explosion de lumière survint et je me réveillai en sursaut.  
  
J'étais essoufflée, mon cœur battait vite. Mais que c'était il passé ? Je me redressai pour m'asseoir à l'aide de mes mains quand je sentis quelque chose sous l'une d'elles. Une plume, une des miennes ! Discrètement, je la glissai dans mon vêtement en m'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu. Ce rêve était trop réel et récurrent pour n'être qu'un songe anodin. Et cette forêt... je la balayai du regard, trop familière. Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et bu un peu d'eau. Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon, le petit matin s'annonçait. Il serait bientôt l'heure de repartir. Je souris. Aujourd'hui, j'étais debout la première, ce qui était bien la première fois depuis que nous étions tous ensemble. Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui allais réveiller les autres. Je me levai doucement et me dirigeai vers les hobbits. Je m'agenouillai à coté de chacun et leur fis de gentilles caresses sur le visage en leur murmurant qu'il était temps de se lever. Leur réveil fut celui que j'escomptais : doux, agréable. Je doutais qu'aucun de la compagnie n'en eu connu depuis longtemps avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Alors, je pouvais bien leur offrir cela. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Boromir. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. Je les écartais en lui câlinant gentiment le front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, encore ensommeillé. Je lui caressai la joue maternellement du revers de mes doigts.  
  
« Debout petit garçon » murmurais je avec taquinerie alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur.  
  
Je me levai de nouveau et vis qu'Aragorn et Legolas étaient déjà debout. Tant pis pour eux ! m'amusai je à penser. Je me rendis alors auprès du dernier membre de la communauté encore endormi : Gimli. Quand je lui infligeai le même traitement qu'aux autres, il ronronna comme un matou avant de se réveiller complètement. Aragorn et Legolas qui rassemblaient nos effets non loin de là se mirent à rire tandis que je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du capitaine Haldir.  
  
« C'est le plus agréable réveil que j'ai eu depuis notre départ de Foncombe, ça pour sûr ! » dit Sam avec un sourire  
  
« Je suis bien de votre avis maître hobbit. » renchérit Boromir en m'adressant un chaleureux sourire. Je le leur rendis  
  
« Enfin, ne soyez pas si exclusifs mes amis, » dis je d'un ton moqueur, « Aragorn est d'une douceur maternelle ! »  
  
Tous s'esclaffèrent à l'insolite de l'image tandis que j'arrachai un sourire amusé au rôdeur. Après un petit déjeuné au Lembas, nous reprîmes la route pour la dernière journée. Au soir, nous arrivâmes au cœur de la cité des Galadhrims. Nous gravîmes un escalier en colimaçon qui montait haut dans les arbres et à son sommet se trouvait une plateforme au pied d'un arche de bois sculté. La lumière de la lune donnait à l'endroit un aspect irréel, une sérénité presque sainte. Le chant lointain de voix cristallines semblait vibrer à l'unisson avec la nature. Cet endroit était presque imaginaire. Nous nous tenions là, telle une assemblée attendant une audience quand ils apparurent. Deux majestueux elfes auréolés de lumière descendirent lentement les marches. Un Seigneur escortant sa Dame. On aurait dit une apparition de grâce et de beauté à la fois troublante et apaisante. Mais ce que attira tout de suite mon attention fut la Dame. Bien que je ne l'eu jamais rencontré, je ressentis une sorte de bien être me gagner dés l'instant ou mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, comme si, au fond de mon cœur, je la connaissais. Mais d'où, comment ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Mais ce sentiment grandissait à me mesure que j'en cherchai la réponse. Elle parlait d'une voix sereine, empli de sagesse. Elle s'adressa à chacun de la compagnie mais je ne prêtai pas attention à ses paroles. Mon esprit était concentré sur elle, son souvenir... Et puis, elle se tourna vers moi pour me parler comme à chaque membre présent. C'est là que je la vis. Dans son mouvement, sa main alors dissimulée par un pli de sa robe, apparu dans la clarté de la lune, révélant une bague...LA bague. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise. Quant à elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque qu'elle croisa mon regard.  
  
« Vous... » bredouillai je « ... C'est vous ?! » Tous se tournèrent vers moi  
  
« L'ange... » souffla t elle comme si elle venait d'avoir l'illumination « ...l'ange aux yeux d'émeraude... »  
  
Je reculai d'un pas. C'était elle, la femme de mon rêve... C'était sa bague... Nous restâmes un moment à nous contempler mutuellement. Les personnes autour de nous s'interrogeaient. Puis, Galadrielle, Dame de Lorien, recouvrit son impénétrabilité et prit congé de la communauté. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier à la suite d'Aragorn qui fermait la marche quand je sentis une main retenir mon bras.  
  
« La Dame souhaite vous parler. » m'informa mystérieusement Haldir.  
  
Aragorn nous porta un rapide regard mais continua son chemin. Il ne discuta pas et je n'objectai pas non plus. A vrai dire, moi aussi je voulais lui parler. Je suivi alors le capitaine dans les dédales de la cité des bois en silence. Je ne voyais de lui que son dos. Il était grand et impressionnant. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner et son mutisme me laissa penser qu'il me tenait rigueur de mon agression d'il y a plusieurs jours. Je me rapprochai de lui et d'une voix timide, je tentai  
  
« Au fait, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour... Je... » il tourna la tête vers moi et à mon étonnement, il me sourit  
  
« Ne le soyez pas, vous n'avez fait que vous défendre. Mais je dois rendre hommage à votre habileté. Vous êtes extrêmement agile et j'étais plus froissé de m'être laissé surprendre de la sorte que par votre intervention elle-même. »  
  
J'hochai la tête et nous continuâmes en silence. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant un petit jardin. Galadrielle se tenait debout en son milieu, face à nous. Elle m'attendait. Haldir s'inclina et se retira, nous laissant seules.  
  
« Approchez mon enfant » je m'exécutai. Elle m'observa un moment puis continua « Mes rêves ont été étranges ces derniers temps et je ne pouvais voir le mystère qui s'y cachait. Mais à présent tout est clair.» Elle abaissa les yeux sur sa bague. « Voici Nenya, l'anneau de diamant et j'en suis la gardienne. »  
  
« C'est donc bien vous que je voyais dans mes rêves ? » Elle me sourit « Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? »  
  
« Je suis clairvoyante mon enfant mais aujourd'hui, je ne puis vous répondre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à présent, votre secret n'en est plus un. » Je paniquai un instant mais mon cœur me dit que je ne craignais rien, que je pouvais avoir confiance. Elle se leva « ...s'il vous plait. »  
  
Je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle me demandait. J'hésitai un instant. Personne ne les avait jamais vu et je ne savais pas si je devais. Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me poussai à le faire. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Je retirai lentement ma veste pour me retrouver en corset de cuir qui révélait le haut de mon dos. Et mon regard droit fixé sur son visage, je fis sortir mes ailes de mon dos. La lumière de la lune semblait attirée par elles alors qu'elles se déployèrent de toute leurs longueurs. L'admiration se lisait sur son visage.  
  
« Alors ce n'est pas une légende. Le peuple aillé existe.»  
  
« Je suis l'une des dernières de mon peuple. Seul deux d'entre eux survécurent à la destruction de l'ancien monde et engendrèrent une descendance. » je me tu un instant avant de reprendre « Qui est ce ? » Elle parut comprendre de quoi je parlais  
  
« Ne le savez vous pas, votre cœur ne vous avertit il pas ? » me répondit elle rhétoriquement  
  
Son nom sortit tout seul de ma bouche « ...Sauron »  
  
« Il sait à présent qu'un membre du peuple de Babel habite ce monde et il craint cela. Il redoute de voir la puissance de la tour de Babel s'élever contre la sienne. » Je fus surprise  
  
« Comment connaissez vous l'existence de la tour ? »  
  
« Je sais beaucoup de chose mon enfant et malheureusement Sauron aussi. Vous n'êtes désormais plus en sécurité. Il s'emploiera à vous retrouver comme à retrouver son anneau. Il ne prendra pas le risque le laisser ce qu'il croit être la dernière des atlantes s'allier au porteur de l'anneau. »  
  
Il y eu un grand silence. En un instant, ma vie venait de basculer. Une seconde avait suffit pour que ma liberté s'envole, me laissant piégée, traquée et sans moyen de fuir. Si le mal triomphait, il s'en prendrait à eux, eux qui me sont lié par le sang. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, ce monde, ma famille, mes amis, tout était à présent au bord de la destruction. Le destin était il si cruel de destiner les miens à la ruine ? Il me semblait que l'Histoire était vouée à se répéter, quelle ironie ! A cause de moi, ceux que j'aimais étaient en danger. Et moi... ma vie ne résidait plus que dans un seul et simple choix : me battre ou mourir, voir ceux que j'aimais mourir. Je regardai dans le vide puis levai les yeux vers le ciel.  
  
« Ma mère m'a dit un jour que la mort nous sourit à tous. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est sourire à la mort. » Je retournai mon regard sur l'enchanteresse elfe, celui-ci retrouvant subitement sa flamme. «Si c'est le trépas qui me guète alors soit, mais je n'attendrais pas là tranquillement que Sauron vienne me faucher moi et tout ce qui m'est cher en ce monde. »  
  
« Ici est alors scellé ton destin, enfant des atlantes. »  
  
Malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de l'humour « L'heure est venue de botter des fesses, même si Sauron ne semble pas en avoir ! »  
  
Galadrielle haussa les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Sourire à l'adversité et faire face, toujours. Je rétractai mes ailes, retrouvant ainsi mon apparence humaine. Nous nous asseyâmes sous un pœcile et discutâmes un moment, partageant nos cultures. Mais la journée avait été éprouvante et la fatigue se fit cruellement sentir. Contre tous mes efforts, je décrochai peu à peu de la conversation.  
  
« Vous êtes épuisée mon enfant. » constata t elle d'un ton presque maternel, « Haldir va vous raccompagner. Reposez vous et dormez en paix car ce soir, je veillerais sur vous. »  
  
Je la remerciai comme je pu car le harassement de ces derniers jours m'assaillit d'un coup. Je n'avais que peu dormi depuis. Le chagrin de perdre Gandalf, le tourment de mes rêves qui écourtait mes nuits et la tension nerveuse étaient venus à bout de moi. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes, très lourdes et je luttais pour les maintenir levés. Un bruit de pas derrière. Haldir venait d'arriver. Lady Galadrielle se leva et se tourna quelques instants pour lui parler mais ce court laps de temps me suffit à sombrer dans un demi-sommeil. Je n'entendais pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient mais je sentis soudain des bras passer autour de moi et me soulever de terre. J'étais trop éreintée pour protester et puis, ce torse chaud sur lequel ma joue reposait me rappelait celui d'Amal. Fraternel, protecteur. Je me laissai aller dans les bras de celui que je présumais être le capitaine de la garde, bercée par son doux parfum.  
  
fin de chapitre 


	5. Kira!

Chapitre V Kira ?!  
  
Haldir------------------------  
  
Je faisais ma ronde autour de la cité mais le cœur n'y était pas malgré moi. J'étais préoccupé. Un flot de questions tournait dans ma tête. Les événements de ce soir étaient étranges. L'échange silencieux entre la Dame et cette étrangère ne m'avait pas échappé. Il était rare de lire une telle surprise sur le visage de Galadrielle, elle si clairvoyante. Un secret entourait cette Kira et celui-ci était assez important pour que la Dame lui accorde un entretient dans son jardin privé. Nul n'y était jamais entré, sauf le Seigneur et moi-même leur bras droit. Cette jeune femme était un mystère. Qui était elle vraiment ? Où avait elle apprit à se mouvoir si adroitement ? Cette femme était une guerrière, je le sentis à la seconde où sa lame se pressa contre ma jugulaire. C'était un mouvement calculé, précis que moi-même je n'avais ni vu ni anticipé. Et pourtant, malgré cela, quelque chose me disait que cette femme n'était pas un danger. Je débattais seul avec mes pensées quand celles-ci furent interrompues par la voix de Dame Galadrielle. Je l'entendis dans mon esprit. Elle me demandait de venir dans son jardin privé. Je m'exécutai et prit le chemin vers celui-ci. Je la rejoignis et m'inclinai devant elle. Elle se leva de sa chaise et me fis face.  
  
« Haldir, veuillez raccompagner Kira auprès de la communauté et... » Elle s'arrêta brièvement avant de poursuivre un sourire amusé aux lèvres  
  
« Elle s'est endormi. Ne la réveillez pas mon ami, ces derniers jours l'ont grandement éprouvé. »  
  
Elle me remercia et se retira. Je la regardai partir avant de me tourner vers Kira. La jeune femme était endormie sur une chaise, le menton sur la poitrine. Je m'approchai d'elle, passai un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous son dos et je la soulevai. Elle était légère comme une plume. Je la calai dans mes bras tandis qu'inconsciemment, elle se pelotonna contre ma poitrine et y enfoui son visage. Je sursautai à ce contact puis baissai les yeux sur son visage. Quelle étrange jeune femme. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi blottit contre moi. Et pourtant, je savais qu'elle était aussi flamboyante que le feu. Ce fameux jour où elle m'avait menacé de son épée me l'avait démontré. A certains égards, elle ressemblait à Galadrielle. Elle pouvait être aussi douce et prévenante qu'une mère comme aussi dangereuse qu'un fauve en colère.  
  
Je descendis un escalier, pris au détour d'un tronc un petit chemin pavé et parvint au campement de la communauté. Celle-ci était déjà endormie. Je m'approchai de la couche vide préparée à l'effet de Kira et l'y déposai délicatement. Elle grimaça lors que je l'arrachai à la chaleur de mon corps. Je tirai le drap sur elle et remis une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène derrière son oreille alors que celle-ci lui était tombée sur le visage. Je me relevai et m'en allai, regagnant mon talan.  
  
Le lendemain, je me levai à l'aube. Le temps du séjour de la communauté dans nos bois, le seigneur Celeborn m'avait affecté à la surveillance des frontières de la cité. Mes frères Rùmil et Orophin assuraient celles du royaume. Les rayons d'or du soleil levant perçaient le feuillage des arbres. La vie commençait à fourmiller dans la ville. Je passai mes armes autour de mon ceinturon et mon arc sur mon dos, je m'en allai remplir mes devoirs. Je fis le tour de la cité et à la mi-matinée, je descendis m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler près de la communauté. Deux femmes elfes chargées de vêtements descendirent les marches et atteignirent le petit groupe.  
  
« Le Seigneur et la Dame vous font parvenir vêtures propres et vous invitent à prendre un bain si vous le souhaitez. »  
  
« Merci mesdames et je pense parler au nom de toute la communauté en acceptant avec reconnaissance. » dit Boromir.  
  
« Dans ce cas suivez moi. » dis la première.  
  
La seconde se dirigea vers Kira et l'invita à la suivre. Je m'assis dans un arbre en attendant leur retour car je devais m'entretenir avec Aragorn et le prince sur l'Etat de la situation. Le Mordor étendait sa menace. A présent, des troupes d'Uruk-haïs atteignaient nos frontières. La guerre avait commencé et les armées de l'ennemi s'armaient. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et un certain temps semblait s'être écoulé car Aragorn et compagnie revenaient. J'entrepris de descendre de mon arbre et les rejoignis.  
  
« Bonjour seigneur Haldir » me salua le rôdeur. Legolas porta sa main sur son cœur en inclinant la tête.  
  
« Salut à vous prince Legolas, Aragorn. Je souhaiterais discuter avec vous de la situation hors de nos frontières. Quelles nouvelles de l'Est... »  
  
« Ah, Lady Kira ! » s'écria un des hobbits derrière nous.  
  
Nous nous retournâmes pour accueillir la demoiselle et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant nous était d'une beauté saisissante. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était cette amazone que nous avions sous les yeux. Elle avait quitté sa vêture d'homme pour porter une longue robe de nacre ornée de perles scintillantes. Le tissu elfique drapé près du corps à hauteur du buste mettait en avant, par un décolleté avantageux, ses atouts féminins jusqu'alors dissimulés sous sa tunique de route. Ses épaules dénudées laissaient voir une peau sensiblement ambrée et satinée. La servante elfe avait relevé ses cheveux dans un entrelacs de tresses d'où quelques mèches bouclées tombaient ici et là, accentuant la courbe sensuelle de son cou et son regard d'émeraude. Je vis que je ne fus pas le seul subjugué par cette vision céleste. Mon confrère elfe et l'homme du nom de Boromir l'admiraient avec délice. Elle se sentit gênée sous nos regards comme si elle doutait de quelque chose.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a. Ca ne me va pas c'est ça ? » dit elle craintivement ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
  
Je me ressaisi. Elle avait mal interprété nos réactions. Ne pas lui aller ?! Quelle folie de penser une chose pareille ! Elle était l'une des plus divines créatures qui m'avait été donné de voir dans ma longue vie d'Elfe. Bien qu'humaine, elle surpassait de loin beaucoup de mes congénères femmes réputées splendides. J'allais la complimenter sobrement pour la rassurer mais Legolas fut plus rapide que moi  
  
« Vous êtes absolument ravissante Kira. » dit Legolas en s'approchant d'elle et courbant l'échine en guise de salutation. Elle sembla se détendre et se mit à rire  
  
« Vous me rassurez ! Un instant, j'ai cru que vous alliez crier à l'orc. »  
  
Je ré arborai mon air de neutralité et repris le cours de la conversation avec Aragorn. Legolas semblait à présent davantage captivé par la nouvelle arrivante que par nos soucis immédiats. Mais je devais admettre que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher cette attention car malgré mon sens des convenances, j'aurais été tout prêt à la lui accorder moi-même.  
  
Legolas--------------------  
  
Nous étions revenus de nos bains et je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Frais, propre. Aujourd'hui allait être une magnifique journée. Un moment de répit dans la tourmente de la quête. Mon ami Haldir vint nous trouver au campement pour avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur et nous échangeâmes quelques mots quand la voix excitée de Pippin attira mon attention. Kira venait d'arriver. En gentlemen que nous étions, Aragorn, Haldir et moi nous retournâmes pour la saluer. A la seconde où mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, je sentis un étau se resserrer avec force autour de mon cœur. Je fus foudroyé sur place. Kira, se tenait là, plus belle et plus merveilleuse que jamais. Et avant que je réalise ce que je faisais, je m'inclinai devant elle et lui offrit mon bras. Elle me sourit et le prit.  
  
« Dites moi, maître elfe. Puisque vous avez été prompt à courtoisement me saluer, seriez vous disposez à vous joindre à moi dans la découverte de cette cité. » proposa t elle gaiement  
  
« Avec plaisir milady » répondis je. Elle rit puis se tourna vers Aragorn et Haldir  
  
« Oh ! Mais quel gentle-elfe ! » lança t elle. Puis nous partîmes  
  
Ainsi, nous nous promenâmes à travers les ruelles en discutant. Un étrange bien être m'habitait. J'appréciais sa présence et sa discussion. Elle avait de l'esprit et beaucoup d'humour. Sur notre chemin, je surprenais nombres d'elfes lui jeter des regards approbateurs que Kira ne semblait pas remarquer. Cela aussi me plaisait chez elle. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces courtisanes elfes de mon royaume uniquement préoccupées par leur apparence et mon titre. Kira était un esprit libre, indomptable. Elle avait soif de la vie, de ses trésors. Nous conversâmes et déambulâmes dans la Lorien jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné. Nous regagnâmes le campement où un repas avait été servit.  
  
« Ah vous voilà enfin, » s'écria Merry « Nous désespérions de vous voir arriver. A présent, nous pouvons passer à table ! »  
  
Ces hobbits ! Jamais ils ne pensaient à autre chose qu'à manger. Nous prîmes place et commencèrent le repas. Nous n'en avions pas eu un digne de ce nom depuis le début de la quête. Aussi, je fis honneur aux cuisines de la Lorien. Pendant le repas, Aragorn écoutait comme à son habitude tandis que Boromir et Kira faisait la conversation, les hobbits bien trop occupés à manger.  
  
« Il parait que Mina tirith possède une magnifique bibliothèque où d'innombrables ouvrages sont répertoriés. » investigua Kira  
  
« C'est vrai mon amie et votre soif d'histoires saurait être apaisée. » Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient  
  
« Croyez vous qu'il ont une bibliothèque en ces lieux ? Pensez vous qu'il aurait des livres écrit en langue commune ici ? » Elle palpitait  
  
« Vous pourriez demander à ce capitaine Haldir. Il devrait pouvoir vous aider. » dit Aragorn.  
  
« Je ne manquerais pas de le faire aussitôt le déjeuné terminé. »  
  
« Et quels sont vos centres d'intérêt hormis les livres. » demanda Aragorn  
  
« Et bien, je suis très peu conventionnelle vous savez. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces femmes qui cuisinent et tiennent un foyer. Loin de là même ! » dit elle d'un rire « Je pourrais intoxiquer un orc avec ma cuisine, c'est pour vous dire ! Non, moi j'aime lire, danser, batailler. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'a cause de mon caractère rebelle, je ne me marierais jamais. »  
  
« N'en croyez rien madame. Seul un sot ne saurait voir quelle merveilleuse personne vous êtes. Une femme intelligente, d'une grande beauté et d'un tempérament de feu. » renchérit Boromir d'un regard empli de tendresse  
  
Kira rosit légèrement « Me... merci Boromir. »  
  
Le déjeuné toucha à sa fin et Kira, comme elle l'avait dit, partit à la recherche d'Haldir. Je décidai pour ma part de me rendre au champ de tir à l'arc pour me dégourdir un peu les membres. Nombres d'elfes qui s'entraînaient me saluèrent à mon passage. Mon habileté à l'arc semblait avoir dépassé les frontières de Sylvestre. Je m'exerçai à l'arc une bonne partie de l'après midi. Mes flèches atteignaient toujours la cible et ce même si j'élargissais la distance entre elle et moi. Je portai la main à mon carquois et en sortit une nouvelle flèche. Je la positionnai sur la corde, bandai mon arc et m'apprêtai à tirer quand une flèche fila vers la cible, passant à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Celle-ci alla la frapper en son centre. Je me retournai et découvris Haldir arc en main, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Je vois que les louanges sur votre adresse à l'arc ne sont pas exagérées. » il me rejoignit « Cela vous tenterait il de jouter un peu avec moi ? »  
  
« Mais avec plaisir mon ami. » Je lui emboîtai le pas tandis qu'une petite foule d'elfe s'attroupa autour de nous.  
  
Haldir commença le premier, deux flèches en même temps. Comme je m'y attendais, celles-ci fusèrent droit vers leur but. Je l'imitai. Des applaudissements retentirent. Les cibles furent reculées de cent mètres. Ni la précision de l'un ni de l'autre ne faillit. Haldir était vraiment un adversaire de taille et un maître d'arme de renom. Nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que nous fussions départagés. Je gagnai de peu et les applaudissements retentirent, saluant l'adresse de chacun de nous.  
  
« Vous êtes le tireur le plus remarquable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer prince. » me complimenta t il  
  
« Et vous de même. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous mesurer à nouveau. Peut être dans d'autres domaines que l'arc. Cela m'a beaucoup diverti. »  
  
« Je suis de votre avis. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois m'acquitter de mes devoirs de Capitaine. »  
  
« Faite mon ami. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, avez-vous vu Kira cet après midi ? »  
  
« Oui, elle est venue me demander s'il aurait une bibliothèque où elle pourrait s'attarder. Alors je l'y ai mené. »  
  
« Où cela se trouve t il ? »  
  
« Dans le quartier sud du centre ville. »  
  
« Merci Haldir. »  
  
fin de chapitre 


	6. La rencontre

**Squall** : Merci, ça fait 'hachement plaisir ce que tu me dis l !!! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui il va y avoir une ou deux scènes lemon plus ou moins descriptives (tout en restant dans le politiquement correct bien sur !).  
  
**Demoness Lange** : Merci d'être allé jeter un coup d'œil à mon site, tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Si tu veux, la suite (10 pages) est en ligne. J'update toute les semaines... Tu me diras ce que t'en penses dans le forum, ok ? (une petite review dans le forum, ça motive !)  
  
**Aurélie Bloom** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout !!! Te gêne pas pour laisser une review si le cœur t'en dit !!!   
  
Et si vous le permettez, je vais faire une petite page de pub :  
  
OYEZ, OYEZ !!! EN EXCLUSIVITE, LA PREMIERE BD DU SDA SUR WWW.LAURAS- WOOD.FR.ST !!! SHERYS, UNE FILLE ORDINAIRE ET DELUREE SE RETROUVE EN TERRE DU MILIEU !!! SON REVE S'EST REALISE, ET ELLE COMPTE BIEN EN PROFITER !!! ROMANCE, HUMOUR, ACTION !!! VOUS NE SEREZ PAS DECU ! (enfin, j'espère)  
  
Et maintenant, la suite de votre feuilleton préféré...  
  
Chapitre VI **La réponse**  
  
Legolas -------------------  
  
Avant de quitter le champ de tir à l'arc, Haldir m'avait dit que Kira se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Alors je décidai d'aller y faire un tour. Etrangement, je recherchais la présence de Kira comme si une mystérieuse force m'incitait toujours à la rejoindre. J'atteignis les portes de la bibliothèque et les passai. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et je ne voyais Kira nulle part. Je m'aventurai dans les jardins de la bibliothèque et je l'aperçu en pleur assise sur un banc. Je me précipitai vers elle. Je m'assis doucement à coté d'elle et posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
« Que ce passe t il Kira. » je paniquai quelque peu  
  
Elle leva un regard humide sur moi et hoquetait. Je devenais de plus en plus perplexe et elle ne pouvait prononcer de mots. Ce n'est que lorsque elle me présenta un livre et que je lu le titre que je compris. Je ne pu retenir un petit rire. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle pleurait ?! Le livre qu'elle m'avait tendu s'intitulait « Amras et Nessa ». Ce conte narrait la tragédie de l'amour impossible de deux elfes dont le destin les mena à la mort.  
  
« Cette hist... histoire est si triste et pourtant si... si belle » articula t elle entre deux larmes  
  
Je ne pu me retenir de rire « Allons mon amie, vous décimer une horde d'orcs sans sourciller et vous fondez en larmes comme une enfant devant un conte ?! » Elle plissa le nez  
  
« Et alors, j'ai toujours été bon public. » marmonna t elle faussement fâchée  
  
Je ris de nouveau et lui essuyai les larmes du visage. Son regard croisa alors le mien alors que mes doigts effleuraient sa joue. Ses yeux d'un vert si pur me troublaient au delà des mots. Elle me sourit gentiment et se leva en m'invitant à le faire. Je lui proposai mon bras pour la raccompagner au campement. A présent, elle avait cessé de sangloter et riait de sa propre fantaisie. Cette femme me surprendrait toujours. Elle, si forte et implacable devant le danger, chouinait comme une fillette émotive devant une histoire d'amour. Sur le chemin du retour, elle me demanda  
  
« Quel est le nom de l'elfe qui a emprisonné le cœur d'Aragorn ? »  
  
« Comment savez vous cela ? » lui demandai je étonné. Elle sourit  
  
« Je suis une femme, je le vois dans les yeux de notre ami que cet amour le fait souffrir comme il le fait vivre. De plus, il suffit d'être observateur. Ce collier qu'il porte au cou est celui d'une femme et de style elfique. »  
  
« Elle s'appelle Arwen undomiel, fille d'Elrond, seigneur de Foncombe. » Son regard s'attrista  
  
« Je vois. Une princesse elfe et un rôdeur homme. » Elle songea un moment avant de soupirer « Peste soit de ce monde si aveugle ! Pourquoi un homme et une femme ne pourraient pas s'aimer et s'unir librement, qu'importe leur rang ou leur race ? Chacun devrait pouvoir aimer sans barrières, qu'il soit prince ou simple paysan. » Mon cœur se voila un instant  
  
« Les choses ne sont pas si simples. » Elle me regarda et ses yeux s'adoucirent  
  
« C'est vrai, rien ne l'est jamais. »  
  
Elle n'ajouta rien. Mon cœur se peina un instant lorsque ma condition me revint à l'esprit. J'étais un prince. Un jour je devrais me marier avec une noble choisit par tradition. Je ne la connaîtrais probablement pas et l'aimerais encore moins. Et pourtant, elle serait ma femme. Telle était la rançon de la royauté. Kira se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de mon bras, m'apportant un soutient silencieux. Et c'est ainsi que nous rejoignîmes nos amis.  
  
« Ah vous tombez bien ! » s'écria Pippin.  
  
« Le Seigneur et la Dame vont organiser un dîner en l'honneur de la communauté, ce soir. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? » s'écria Merry à son tour  
  
Les yeux de Kira s'éclairèrent « Oui ! De la musique, de la danse,... »  
  
« ...plein de nourriture ! » continua Pippin. Kira soupira  
  
« N'y a-t-il rien d'autre dans votre vie que la boustifaille ? »  
  
« Si ! La boisson ! » Kira rit de bon cœur.  
  
« Essayez de bien vous tenir ce soir, tout la Lorien sera l ! » sermonna t elle gentiment.  
  
Le soir venu, nous revêtîmes tous les tenues de soirée qui nous avait été fait parvenir. Ceci serait le dernier moment de paix que nous connaîtrions avant la fin de notre périple. Nous étions tous prêt. Les habits elfiques accommodaient tout le monde sauf Gimli qui s'était défendu avec véhémence. Il avait finalement cédé pour une tunique très simple aux couleurs sombres. Boromir portait une tunique argent et Aragorn une de couleur bleu nuit. Les hobbits portait de petits manteaux de dégradés de vert. Moi j'étais vêtu d'une tunique aux couleurs argentées avec le sceau royal brodé dessus. Quant à Kira, elle portait une robe de velours pourpre qui relevait la matité de sa peau et l'éclat olive de ses yeux. Si belle... A l'heure prévue, Haldir, le bras droit du couple souverain, vint nous chercher. Il nous mena à la salle de bal. Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes en file indienne. Aragorn et Kira à son bras, ensuite moi puis Boromir, et enfin Gimli suivit des quatre hobbits. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au trône et nous nous inclinâmes respectueusement.  
  
« Bienvenue à vous tous voyageurs du lointain et membre de la communauté. Ce soir, oubliez vos soucis et profiter de cette réception en votre honneur. »  
  
Le seigneur ouvrit un bras pour nous inviter à nous asseoir à la table d'honneur et le dîner commença. Des mets tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres furent servis. Les hobbits firent un effort de tenue tandis que Kira conversait avec Galadrielle. Aragorn discutait avec Haldir de se qui se passait hors du royaume tandis et Boromir s'entretenait avec une dame à sa droite. Nous restâmes attablés deux heures durant et bientôt l'orchestre commença à jouer. Galadrielle et Celeborn ouvrirent le bal. Et sous peu, les danseurs gagnèrent la piste et les tables furent enlevées. Kira était assise seule sur une chaise et je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie quand Haldir s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à danser. Je ne su pourquoi mais à l'instant où il la prit dans ses bras pour valser, une pointe de jalousie m'étreignit. Jalousie ? Je les regardai un moment. Kira était si gracieuse. Elle dégageait tant de charme, de sensualité quand elle dansait. Les femmes elfes étaient tel le clair de lune mais Kira était tels les flammes de l'astre du jour. Ardente, envoûtante. La musique ralentissait, annonçant la fin d'une danse et le début d'une autre. Je me dirigeai vers Kira dés qu'Haldir se retira, non sans un baise-main. Je détectai plus qu'un honorable respect chez lui. Je retournai mon attention sur la jeune femme et m'inclinai devant elle  
  
« Est-ce que Mademoiselle m'accorderait cette danse ? » Elle étouffa un petit rire  
  
« Mon prince en aurait il assez de ces courtisanes pendus à son cou qu'il se tournerait vers moi en quête d'asile ? »  
  
Je ne pu empêcher un rictus de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Toutes les Ladies de la Lorien se pressaient autour de moi dans l'attente désespérée d'une invitation. Mais toutes se ressemblaient, insipides. Belles certes, mais insipides.  
  
« Je vois que rien ne vous échappe milady. Mais loin de moi l'idée de vous utiliser comme... » je cherchais le mot approprié « ...bouclier. » Elle rit « Je serais honoré si vous daigniez danser avec moi. »  
  
« J'y consent votre Altesse. N'ayez crainte, je vous protégerais de cette horde de femelles affamées de pauvres petits princes sans défense ! »  
  
J'éclatai de rire. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'encerclai délicatement d'un bras tandis que de l'autre, je portai sa main en triomphe. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et commençai à la bercer. Elle se laissa guider, j'avais l'impression de l'emporter dans un tourbillon dont j'étais le seul souverain. Moi-même, je sentais l'ivresse m'envahir. Moi d'ordinaire si maître de mes sens, je les sentais m'abandonner. Son parfum, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, la mollesse de sa chair sous mes mains... Mais que m'arrivait il ? Je m'émoustillais d'un simple contact comme un jeune elfe dans son premier millénaire. Je chassai le trouble de mes pensées et renversai Kira au rythme de la musique. Je fixai cette gorge qui s'offrait à moi... si désirable. Je la ramenai à moi pour ensuite la faire virevolter à bout de bras dans un mouvement raffiné. La musique s'acheva. Je relâchai Kira de mon étreinte à contre coeur. Je fis un pas en arrière et elle aussi. Je la saluai tandis qu'elle fit une charmante révérence avant de se retirer. Et bien vite, le groupe d'elfes que j'avais momentanément mis à l'écart me retrouva. Ah ! Le fardeau d'être prince...  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Je dansai avec les aristocrates de la Lorien tandis que mes compagnons restaient autant à l'écart qu'il leur était possible. Le spectacle de Kira entraînant Gimli et les hobbits sur la piste à tour de rôle valait son pesant d'or. Le nain avait bougonné tout le long du chemin qui le séparait de la piste mais ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit. Kira avait cependant épargné aux hobbits une danse de salon. Une musique rythmée était jouée et face à face, mains dans les mains, ils se dandinaient gaiement. Ce spectacle arrachait des sourires amusés à tous les elfes présents, y compris le Seigneur et la Dame. Aragorn et Boromir ne furent pas en reste. Kira tira le bras du rôdeur et celui-ci la suivit de bonne grâce. Et enfin vint le tour du Gondorien. Tous s'amusaient et ce, malgré leurs différences.  
  
Les réjouissances touchèrent à leur fin et il fut temps de regagner notre campement pour notre dernière nuit dans la Lorien. Demain, nous partirions dés notre réveil. La communauté s'alita et bientôt tous sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil. Moi, je restai éveillé un moment. Pourquoi ressentais je tant de trouble lorsque je pensais à Kira. Je savais bien que cela était de l'attirance pour elle. En 3000 ans d'existence, j'avais eu le temps d'expérimenter ce sentiment auprès d'autres dames. Mais jamais mon esprit n'avait été si tourmenté par le sourire d'une femme, son regard... Je repoussai mes couvertures et marchai à pas feutrés jusqu'à la couche de Kira. Je la regardai dormir et c'est à cet instant que je compris. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Son esprit, son humour, ses yeux... tout en elle appelait mon âme. Tant de fougue et de délicatesse à la fois. J'aimais son tempérament de feu et sa force si peu commun chez une femme autant que son grand cœur. Je soupirai. L'amour venait enfin d'entrer dans ma vie et celui-ci m'était inaccessible. J'étais un prince elfe appelé à régner un jour et elle était mortelle. Mon cœur se déchirait et à présent je comprenais les mots de Galadrielle. L'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance. Je regagnai ma couche et m'allongeai. Je ne pouvais m'attacher davantage à elle. Je devais ne penser qu'à la quête et celle-ci nous séparerait. Demain je poursuivrais ma destinée avec la communauté et elle, elle suivrait son chemin.  
  
fin de chapitre

Ca vous a plu? Dites moi, dites moi!!! Une petite review mesdames et messieurs, pour un pauvre petit auteur désoeuvré... snif (je la joue lamoyante, ca peut marcher...)


	7. A la croisée des chemins

Merci a Aurélie Bloom et a Arwen-cyn pour vos reviews !!! Et voici la suite !  
  
_Chapitre VII_ ** A la croisée des chemins  
**  
Kira------------------------  
  
Les premiers rayons du jour percèrent le feuillage des arbres, me tirant de mon sommeil. Aujourd'hui commençait la plus grande aventure de ma vie. J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait mais ce que je savais c'est que cette quête allait changer ma vie à jamais... en bien ou en mal. Je me levai et allai au point d'eau m'éclabousser le visage. Malgré moi, j'appréhendais ce matin depuis le jour où Galadrielle et moi avions parlé. Aujourd'hui, je devais annoncer à la communauté que leur route et leur mission étaient désormais également les miennes. Je m'essuyai le visage et allai enfiler mes vêtements. Mon corset, mon pantalon, mes houseaux et mon par-dessus. Je nouai mes cheveux d'un simple ruban et me dirigeai vers la communauté maintenant réveillée.  
  
« Mes amis ! » Tous ce tournèrent vers moi. « En partant de mon village, j'espérais voir le monde et m'émerveiller devant ses richesses. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce voyage me mènerait aussi loin. Et à présent, je viens de dépasser le point de non retour. » Tous étaient attentifs, « Aujourd'hui, je scelle mon destin au votre en rejoignant la communauté de l'anneau avec la bénédiction de la Dame de Lorien. »  
  
Aucun ne dit mots. Les hobbits me regardèrent avec joie mais aussi avec tristesse. Je comprenais leur joie de me voir rester à leurs cotés mais également leur peine de savoir que ma vie serait désormais bercée des souffrances qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Legolas ne disait rien, son visage hermétique à toute expression. Boromir et Gimli restèrent silencieux quant à Aragorn, il s'avança vers moi  
  
« Vous rendez vous compte dans quoi vous vous engagez ? » je le fixai et je soutins ardemment son regard  
  
« J'ai pleinement conscience de ma décision et celle-ci n'appartient qu'à moi. Je choisis de défendre ce en quoi je crois car c'est là que mon cœur va. Je sais que ce qui m'attend est peut être la mort mais c'est ce qui nous attend tous si le mal triomphe. Alors je ne resterais pas là à le regarder détruire tout ce qui m'est cher sans me battre. J'ai la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose et je le ferai. »  
  
Il me fixa un moment avant de porter la main à son cœur « Bienvenue dans la confrérie de l'anneau Kira Lantys. »  
  
« Et puis, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! » lançai je alors « Sans compter qu'une petite touche féminine dans cette communauté d'hommes viriles sera des plus rafraîchissante ! N'est ce pas « hommes viriles » ? » moquai je  
  
« Jamais rien ne peut vous faire perdre votre sourire n'est ce pas ? » se résigna Boromir en souriant  
  
« Je dis toujours que la bonne humeur est préférable à la morosit ! Où irons nous si nous étions tous aussi sérieux que notre cher Aragorn ou aussi stoïque que ce brave Legolas ?! » Tous rirent « Bon allez, il est temps de finir nos bagages. »  
  
Et sur ce, la communauté entreprit de boucler les préparatifs de voyage. Bientôt, nous fûmes tous prêts et le Seigneur Celeborn et Galadrielle étaient venu nous saluer. Chacun de nous reçu une cape elfique tenue par une broche emblème de la Lorien. Et Galadrielle offrit à chacun un présent. Legolas reçu un arc des Galadhrims, Boromir une ceinture, Merry et Pippin des dagues, Sam une corde elfique et Frodon la lumière d'Elendil. Aragorn ne reçu rien, ne pouvant avoir plus beau cadeau que celui qu'il portait déjà autour du cou. Quant à Gimli, il demanda un cheveu de la Dame. Je souris car finalement et contre ses dires, le nain avait été envoûté par la sorcière elfe du plus doux des sortilèges : l'amour. Puis Galadrielle s'avança vers moi.  
  
« A vous Kira Lantys, je vous offre ce talisman. Il vous protègera de nombres d'envoûtements et sortilèges. »  
  
« Merci madame. Et si je devais survivre à cette quête, puissions nous tisser des liens d'amitié dans une nouvelle ère où la fraternité unirait tous les peuples de ce monde. » Je portai la main au cœur.  
  
« Ainsi sera et que votre peuple et tout ceux de ce monde portent la bénédiction des elfes. »  
  
Elle inclina la tête et revint à la communauté. Celeborn s'entretint un moment avec Aragorn tandis que nous autres entreprirent de charger les barques qui nous avaient été donné par les elfes. En effet, pour la suite de notre périple, nous devions emprunter le fleuve sur plusieurs milles. Sous peu nous fûmes prêt à embarquer. Le couple seigneurial nous salua une dernière fois avant le départ. Je me trouvais dans le premier canot avec Legolas et Gimli. Boromir, Merry et Pippin étaient dans le second et Aragorn, Frodon et Sam dans le troisième. Personne ne parlait. Tous étaient plongés dans un silence songeur et à la fois inquiet. Aucun ne savaient ce qui nous guettait et pourtant tous sentaient un danger qui nous menaçait. Une ombre malfaisante planait sur les rives. Moi, je ne disais rien non plus, j'étais plutôt occupé à regarder Gimli qui arborait une expression béate et rêveuse. Visiblement, le nain ne se remettait pas de son admiration pour la Dame de la Lorien. Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à Legolas et nous nous retinrent de rire. Depuis notre promenade dans la Lorien, je me sentais bizarre quand il était près de moi. Une sorte de bien être me gagnait et cela, je ne savais me l'expliquer.  
  
Nous passâmes plusieurs jours à naviguer, discutant de temps à autres. Le soir du deuxième jour, nous nous arrêtâmes sur une petite avancée de terre, en sécurité. Très vite, nous installâmes un camp de fortune pour y passer la nuit. Gimli, les hobbits et moi étions assis autour du feu en attendant que les deux lapins chassés par notre leader cuisent. Je racontais des bribes de souvenirs de mon village pour distraire mes compagnons un tant soit peu de leurs tourments car je sentais le pouvoir de l'anneau grandir et assombrirent leurs cœurs. Legolas, comme à l'accoutumé, scrutait les alentours de sa vue perçante à la recherche d'éventuelles menaces. Aragorn et Boromir étaient absents. Je racontai à mon auditoire la fois où Amal et moi avions été poursuivit par le chien de la voisine et comment Amal s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir pendant une semaine tandis que moi je m'étais retrouvé à patauger dans la boue avec les cochons dans ma tentative de fuite. Ils rirent pour la première fois depuis notre départ de la Lorien. J'étais heureuse de voir que mon entreprise avait réussi, j'étais parvenue à leur remonter le moral. Bientôt, les lapins furent cuits et je partis chercher Aragorn et Boromir que je savais sur la berge. Je m'approchai quand j'entendis leurs voix.  
  
« Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux elfes. Avez-vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? Oui il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité. Mais il y a aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les hommes mais vous ne le voyez pas. Vous avez peur ! Toute votre vie, vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé par ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes. » s'énerva Boromir.  
  
Boromir avait empoigné Aragorn de colère. Je ne fis pas un bruit je restai figé devant eux, eux qui ne m'avait pas remarqué. Les mots de du Gondorien avait frappé Aragorn telle une claque en plein visage, cela ce lisait sur celui-ci. Grand pas fut ébranlé par cette cinglante vérité et cela l'énerva d'autant que Boromir avait raison. Aragorn resta calme mais dans le son de sa voix, je décelai une colère contenue.  
  
« Je ne conduirais pas l'anneau à moins de 100 lieux de votre cit ! » siffla Aragorn  
  
Les deux hommes remarquèrent enfin ma présence. Et sans un mot, Boromir regagna le campement sans un regard ni sur moi ni sur Aragorn. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, fixant silencieusement le fleuve. Je m'approchai de lui et m'immobilisai à ses cotés.  
  
« Vous avez eu raison d'agir comme vous l'avez fait, le passé est fait pour tirer des leçons des erreurs qui s'y sont produite. Cependant, Boromir n'a pas tout à fait tord. Vous devriez avoir davantage confiance en l'homme et surtout confiance en vous-même. »  
  
J'apposai ma main sur son épaule avant de me retirer sans un mot de plus. Je regagnai le campement et peu après Aragorn nous rejoignit et nous dînâmes avant de nous coucher. Le lendemain, l'ambiance était calme, chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Je voyais qu'Aragorn réfléchissait à ce que Boromir et moi lui avions dit. Et je voyais que Boromir s'en voulait de s'être emporté. Nous voguâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que dans l'après midi, nous franchîmes l'Argonath, les grands rois des temps jadis. Legolas qui pagayait derrière moi me raconta leur histoire. Je l'écoutai attentivement et en fin d'après midi, nous atteignîmes la berge où nous établîmes notre camp. Je descendis du bateau pour le tirer sur le banc de sable quand j'entendis un petit soupir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Boromir, les traits tirés, soupirer. L'anneau s'emparait de lui, je le sentais, je le voyais. Et malgré l'affection que je lui portais, je doutais de sa capacité à repousser les ombres de son cœur.  
  
« Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord.» dit Aragorn  
  
« Ah oui ! Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue. » ironisa le nain  
  
« Oui, c'est notre route. » dit Aragorn qui m'arracha un rire muet, « Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces maître nain. »  
  
Je m'amusai de voir la tête de Pippin à la nouvelle de notre future ballade de santé et l'offuscation de Gimli face à la remarque d'Aragorn. Mais mon attention fut détournée quand je vis Legolas s'agiter. Il échangea quelques mots avec le rôdeur et Merry qui entassait le bois pour le feu demanda où était Frodon, ne le voyant pas à proximité. Tout de suite, Aragorn s'agita, couvrit du regard le campement et ses yeux tombèrent sur le paquetage et le bouclier de Boromir. Lui aussi était absent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de crainte et aussitôt il se lança à la recherche du hobbit. Je l'imitai, suivant son raisonnement. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt en criant son nom. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je commençai à m'inquiéter quand soudain, j'entendis retentir un cor. Un appel à l'aide... Boromir ! Je m'élançai à toutes jambes à travers les arbres en direction du cor.  
  
Plus j'avançai et plus un horrible pressentiment me gagnait. Puis, des grognements, des bruits d'épées qui s'entrechoquent et des tintements d'armures se firent entendre. Des combats ! J'accélérai, la panique me gagnant. J'empoignai mes dagues dans ma course et passant un arbre, je bondis au milieu de la bataille. Des monstres hideux de la taille d'un homme jaillissaient de tous cotés. Leur peau était visqueuse et leur gueule ornée de dents acérées. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Je ne m'attardai pas sur la question car je me lançai à l'assaut de ces créatures. J'en tuai une, puis deux mais il en arrivait toujours plus. Je finis par me débarrasser de la dizaine de ces choses qui m'assaillirent. Une d'elle m'avait néanmoins frappé à la tête, faisant couler un filet de sang de ma tempe. Ces monstres étaient forts, très forts. J'enjambai les cadavres et couru vers l'endroit d'où j'avais entendu le son de corne. Des corps hideux jonchaient mon chemin, de plus en plus... et lorsque j'atteignis mon but, je me figeai d'effroi. Je lâchai d'un coup mes épées maculées de sang et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mon visage.  
  
« Non... non ... » je sentais mon cœur se déchirer  
  
Boromir était à terre, trois flèches dans la poitrine, les yeux désespérément clos. Le bruit sourd de mes armes tombant au sol attira l'attention de mes compagnons qui remarquèrent ma présence. Aragorn pleurait, les yeux de Legolas trahissaient sa peine et les traits de Gimli étaient crispés. Après le choc qui me paralysa quelques secondes, je me ruai vers Boromir en hurlant son nom. J'agrippai son bras et portai sa main à mon visage baigné de larmes. Boromir, mon ami... Durant le temps passé ensemble, j'avais appris à le connaître et à l'aimer comme un frère. Je sanglotai. Mon corps tremblait, se balançant seul d'avant en arrière. La catatonie me guettait. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule et à travers mes larmes, je vis Legolas. Je me jetai de désespoir dans ses bras et pleurai bruyamment, inondant sa tunique. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra. Aragorn s'approcha et posa sa main sur mes cheveux. Il me fallut un moment pour me calmer et quand ce fut fait, nous offrîmes à Boromir de propres funérailles. Je regardai s'évanouir au loin son canot mortuaire qui se perdit dans les chutes. Je séchai mes pleurs et relevai la tête. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en rejoignant la communauté et la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Mais rien ne vous prépare jamais à la perte d'un être cher ni à la douleur qu'elle engendre. Je sortis la plume de mon aile que j'avais gardé sous mon vêtement et la laissa s'envoler avec le vent. Adieu Boromir...  
Nous regagnâmes la berge et Legolas attrapa un des bateaux qu'il amarra.  
  
« Dépêchez vous ! Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale. » s'écria l'elfe mais Aragorn ne bougea pas et Legolas comprit « Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre. »  
  
« Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains. » le désarroi se lisait sur les visage de Legolas et Gimli  
  
« Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La communauté a failli. » désespéra le nain. Aragorn s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun  
  
« Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. » la flamme de l'espoir renaquit dans le regard des deux compères. Non, le combat n'était pas termin ! « Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces ! Débarrassons nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. »  
  
Je m'avançai vers eux et en regardant chacun dans les yeux, je tendis ma main au centre en signe de ralliement. Aragorn me sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne, puis Legolas l'imita et enfin Gimli  
  
« Allons chasser de l'orc ! » lança Aragorn  
  
« Allons chasser de l'Uruk-ha ! » renchéris je la flamme de la vengeance mais aussi de l'amitié dans les yeux « Nous sauverons Merry et Pippin et nous vengerons la mort de Boromir, dussions nous y laisser la vie ! »  
  
Gimli poussa un cri rauque d'excitation, ayant retrouvé la rage de vaincre, et tout les quatre, nous nous lançâmes à la poursuite du groupe d'Uruk-haïs qui avait emmené captif deux de nos frères. Que la chasse commence !!!  
  
**fin de chapitre**


	8. Vers Medusel

Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Chapitre VIII **Vers Medusel**

Legolas -------------------------------  
  
La mort de Boromir m'avait affecté. Bien qu'il eu commis des erreurs, je le considérais comme un ami. Et son trépas voilait mon cœur. Mais celui- ci fut achevé par les pleurs de Kira. Je sentis sa souffrance, son chagrin alors qu'elle pleurait sur sa dépouille. La voir pleurer à fendre l'âme m'arrachait le cœur plus que je n'aurais su le dire. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. Toujours elle gardait ce sourire qui réchauffait le cœur, même dans les pires moments. A la mort de Gandalf, elle avait surmonté sa peine pour alléger la notre et nous remonter le moral, nous redonner courage. Mais même elle avait ses limites et la mort du Gondorien les avait atteinte. Je m'étais approché d'elle pour la consoler et elle s'était jetée dans mes bras. Si fragile, si vulnérable en cet instant. Je l'avais alors serré contre moi de toutes mes forces, comme si la puissance de mon étreinte avait pu chasser sa détresse. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, la choyer jusqu'à ce que sa douleur disparaisse. Aragorn était venu lui caresser les cheveux. Elle avait fini par se reprendre et nous avions fait nos adieux à Boromir avant de reprendre la route vers nos destins.  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que nous courions sans relâche à la poursuite des Uruk-haïs. Etant un elfe, l'effort ne m'usait pas de trop. Aragorn non plus, ayant l'endurance d'un rôdeur. Cependant, Gimli et Kira peinaient à maintenir le rythme mais aucun d'eux ne se plaignait réellement. Gimli bougonnait de temps en temps mais c'était un nain... quoi de plus normal ! La nuit, lorsque nous établissions notre campement aucun ne tardait à s'endormir. Je les admirais pour leur courage. Contrairement à nous, Gimli portait une armure au environ de 25 kilos et avait de petites jambes. Et malgré cela, il tenait la distance. Quant à Kira, à chaque fois qu'Aragorn ou moi-même lui demandions si ça allait, elle nous répondait toujours « aucun problème ! » en dépit de sa respiration haletante.  
Au bout de plusieurs jours de poursuite acharnée, nous trouvâmes au sol une des broches de col d'un des hobbits enfoncée dans la terre par des pas lourds et bestiaux.  
  
« Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. » dit Aragorn à genou pour la ramasser  
  
« Ils sont peut être en vie. » Je reprenais espoir de les revoir vivant  
  
« Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance. Continuons ! » s'écria Aragorn rempli d'une nouvelle énergie.  
  
« Plus vite Kira, Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain ! » leur criai je alors que nous repartions en courant de plus belle  
  
« Il en a de bonnes lui ! » s'exclama Kira essoufflée. Je souris malgré moi  
  
« Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances ! »  
  
Nous cavalâmes toute la matinée jusque ce que nous entrâmes en terre du Rohan. Au sommet d'une colline, nous posâmes un moment. Gimli et Kira nous rejoignîmes. Gilmi s'appuya sur sa hache pour récupérer et Kira se pencha, s'appuyant sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Quelque chose est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous. » constata Aragorn en scrutant l'horizon « Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? » cria t il.  
  
Je me perchai sur un rocher et fixai au loin. Mes yeux distinguèrent une traînée de poussière à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, sûrement soulevée par leur course.  
  
« Leurs traces dévient au Nord Est. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isenguard ! » m'écriai je  
  
« Saruman !» lâcha Aragorn  
  
Aussitôt nous repartîmes. Deux jours s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang avait dû couler cette nuit. Ceci était un funeste présage. La communauté poursuivit sa course jusque dans l'après midi quand soudain, Aragorn s'arrêta. Il posa une main à terre et tendit l'oreille. Il se releva brusquement et nous fit signe de nous cacher derrière les rochers qui se trouvaient non loin de là. Mon ouïe perçue alors des bruits de sabots, des centaines de cavaliers approchaient. L'armée avançait dans notre direction. Elle passait à quelques mètres de nous. Aragorn risqua un regard et il se leva. Que faisait il ?  
  
« Cavalier du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? » hurla t il à l'attention des cavaliers.  
  
La horde d'hommes à cheval changea brusquement son chemin, faisant demi-tour. Nous nous avançâmes prudemment vers eux tandis qu'en une formation organisée, ils nous encerclèrent lances pointées sur nous.  
  
« Ca sent le roussit ! » murmura Kira en se rapprochant de moi. Un homme en armure qui devait être le chef parla  
  
« Que font un elfe, un nain, un homme et une femme dans le Ridermark ? Répondez ! » somma t il  
  
« Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien » lança hardiment Gimli sur ses gardes.  
  
L'homme en armure descendit de sa monture et d'un ton agressif dit « Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »  
  
Aussitôt, j'armai mon arc que je dirigeai vers la tête de cet homme. Je ne le laisserais pas tuer un de mes compagnons si aisément. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Kira avait également saisit une de ses dagues pour la pointer directement sur la gorge du Rohirim.  
  
« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! » grognai je avec colère  
  
Les lances de tous les hommes à cheval s'armèrent, près à nous transpercer. De suite, Aragorn s'interposa et abaissa mon arc et l'épée de Kira. L'homme de la Marche sembla surpris de la rapidité de ma menace mais également du fait qu'une femme le menaça si agilement d'une lame. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, toujours méfiant et hostile. Aragorn se présenta et nous présenta aussi à tour de rôle. L'homme se relaxa quand Aragorn assura sa bienveillance pour leur roi Théoden. Mais il repris la parole ce fus avec amertume.  
  
« Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saruman a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été banni. » dit le rohirim. A cela je me calmai. Cet homme était de notre coté et sa résistance lui avait valu sa déchéance. « Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. »  
  
En disant cela, il me fixa d'un regard dur et accusateur. Ma colère remontait. Comment osait il me traiter de traître, de valet du mal ! Aucun elfe ne se soumettrait jamais à l'empire de Sauron, moi moins que tout autre ! Kira posa sa main sur mon bras et le serra. Elle semblait me dire de me calmer.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-haïs en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmenés captif deux de nos amis. » continua Aragorn. Le cavalier l'observa, semblant juger de sa sincérité puis fini par dire  
  
« Les Uruks ont été détruit, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit. »  
  
« Mais il y avait deux hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits ? » paniqua Gimli  
  
L'horreur se lisait sur le visage de mes amis autant que sur le mien. Non, je refusais de le croire. Le rohirim nous indiqua l'endroit où le massacre avait eu lieu avant de nous offrir deux chevaux qui avaient perdu leur maître. Je montai avec Gimli tandis qu'Aragorn prit Kira avec lui. Nous galopâmes jusqu'à l'endroit d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée noir et une odeur de chair brûlée. Les cavaliers avaient empilé les carcasses et y avaient mis le feu.  
Un amas de cendres et de restes calcinés d'Uruks trônait devant nous. Gimli fouilla le bûcher du bout de sa hache et en dégagea une ceinture. C'était celle d'un des hobbits. Je fermai les yeux pour contenir mes émotions et dis une prière en ma langue pour eux. Aragorn donna un violent coup de pied dans un des casques au sol en poussant un hurlement de rage et de douleur.  
  
« On les a abandonné. » se lamenta Gimli  
  
Kira tomba à genou et s'assit lourdement. Ses yeux ne pleuraient pas, le choc empêchait les larmes de couler. Son regard avait perdu de son éclat. Le vert émeraude de ses iris était devenu olive, vide. Un triste silence s'était installé quand Aragorn se leva et examina la terre de plus près. Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le sol.  
  
« Un hobbit était allongé ici. L'autre là. » il étudiait la terre, « Ils ont rampés. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. » en avançant, il tomba sur des cordes sectionnées et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux « Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. » la communauté se leva d'un bond et nous suivîmes le rôdeur qui dit d'une voix palpitante « Les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn. » Fangorn, la forêt sombre. Encore un péril que j'aurais préféré éviter.  
  
« Fangorn, quelle folie les a conduit l ? » souffla Gimli. C'est alors que Kira s'avança puis s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt.  
  
« Si c'est là qu'il sont allés alors c'est là que nous irons. Nous avons une chance de les revoir vivant, tout n'est pas perdu. »  
  
Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur étincelle. Un léger sourire réapparu sur ses traits et elle ouvrit la marche. L'espoir était revenu une fois de plus dans le cœur de la compagnie. Nous nous aventurâmes pendant des heures dans la forêt. Gimli avait remarqué du sang d'or sur les feuilles d'un buisson, ce qui signifiait que nous étions sur le bon chemin. Nous progressâmes à travers ces enchevêtrements de branches, de racines et d'arbres noueux. Ces bois étaient étranges, je le sentais. Les vibrations de la nature me parvenaient. Cette forêt était vieille, très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs... et de colère. Jadis les elfes éveillèrent les arbres aux sentiments et à la parole. Je restai attentif à ces sensations quand soudain je ressentis quelque chose. Un grand pouvoir radiant de lumière. Le magicien blanc...  
  
« Que voyez vous ? » me demanda doucement Aragorn en elfique  
  
« Le magicien blanc approche. » répondis je. Je fis un signe de tête, indiquant aux autres de se mettre en position  
  
« Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. » la menace venait de derrière, je le sentais.  
  
J'armai silencieusement mon arc, prêt à décocher ma flèche. Aragorn dégaina partiellement son épée, Gimli resserra sa poigne autour du manche de sa hachette et Kira saisi une de ses dagues par la lame. La lumière nous atteignit, le magicien était juste derrière nous. Et en une fraction de seconde, tous nous assénâmes nos attaques. Mais dans un mouvement de lumière, le sorcier para chacune d'elle de son bâton. Nous étions à sa merci. Instinctivement, je me postai devant Kira pour la protéger.  
  
« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits. » parla le magicien d'une voix grave  
  
« Où sont il ? » cria Aragorn en s'abritant les yeux de son bras, aveuglé par le rayonnement de lumière de Saruman  
  
« Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ? »  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ! » somma t il avec témérit  
  
La lumière diminua et les traits du magicien apparurent alors. Je restai stupéfié, comme tout le reste de mes compagnons. Gandalf se tenait devant nous, plus majestueux et plus puissant que jamais. Sa robe jadis grise et usée était à présent d'une blancheur immaculée. Gandalf le gris n'était plus. Maintenant était il Gandalf le blanc. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Gandalf était en vie et de retour parmi nous. Soudain, la joie de le revoir fit place à la cupabilité. J'avais tenté de le tuer. Je mis un genou à terre en demandant son pardon. Mes camarades m'imitèrent.  
  
Nous ne nous attardâmes pas aux réjouissances car le temps se faisait notre ennemi. Gandalf nous informa que Merry et Pippin étaient sain et sauf. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le magicien ajouta que nous devions aller à Edoras dans les plus brefs délais car la guerre y avait déjà éclaté et que l'esprit du roi était possédé par Saruman. J'entendis Gimli grommeler et pour cela, il se fit rabrouer par Gandalf.  
  
« Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien. » marmonna le nain contrarié.  
  
« C'est ça les personnes âgées ! » murmura Kira à l'oreille de Gimli  
  
Tout deux se mirent à ricaner. Je me retins d'en faire autant. Mon ouïe d'elfe avait entendu Kira. Nous suivîmes Gandalf à travers les bois et bientôt nous en sortîmes. Une vaste prairie s'étendait à perte de vue. Nous enfourchâmes nos montures et Gandalf se mit à siffler. Et au loin apparu un magnifique étalon d'un blanc souverain qui galopait vers nous. Un méaras... Quelle merveille ! Gris poil, c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait. Gandalf le monta et tous, nous partîmes à brides abattues vers la capitale du Rohan. Nous chevauchâmes plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre la cité d'Edoras où se trouvait le palais royal. Nous pénétrâmes dans la ville et le morne qui y régnait me frappa.  
  
« Et bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière. » constata Gimli  
  
Il ne pouvait dire plus juste. Nous conduisîmes nos chevaux à l'écurie et prirent le chemin du château. Nous atteignîmes les portes de celui-ci où nous fûmes stoppés par les gardes et leur capitaine. Il nous fallut nous désarmer pour entrer. Mais grâce à la malice de Gandalf, celui- ci avait conservé son bâton. La cour était présente et parmi elle, des hommes aux intentions douteuses suivaient le moindre de nos mouvements. Sûrement des esclaves de la main blanche. A coté du roi se trouvait un homme à l'aspect vil qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.  
  
**fin de chapitre**

Salut tout le monde, je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais plus internet! Donc voila, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, les updates peuvent reprendre! Le prochain chapitre ce week end. Et surtout, vous gênez pas: REVIEW A GOGO, autant que cela vous dira!!!


	9. Vilain Legolas

Ok, Ok, je sais, le dernier chapitre était plus du récit du film qu'autre chose mais c'était nécessaire pour inscrire la continuité de l'histoire. Aussi, pour être sympa, je mets un autre chapitre !  
  
Chapitre IX **Vilain Legolas ?!**  
  
Kira-------------------  
  
Nous avions enfin atteint Edoras, la cité du roi du Rohan après des jours de cavalcade. Mon derrière me faisait atrocement souffrir. Pour descendre de mon cheval, Aragorn avait dû m'aider tandis que le reste de la compagnie se moquait. La ville autour de nous dégageait un étrange sentiment de malaise. Les gens n'étaient pas heureux, aucun rire d'enfants ni de sourire ne pouvait être entendu ni vu. Ainsi donc était les ravages de Saruman : chasser tout bonheur des cœurs ? Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle du trône où siégeait un roi usé et décrépit. A sa droite, un homme tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux gras, la peau livide et les yeux humides murmuraient à son oreille. Dés que je posai le pied dans l'immense pièce, mon estomac se serra. Une ombre oppressante régnait ici et je sentais qu'elle rodait à présent autour de moi.  
  
« La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminué ces temps ci roi Théoden » tonna Gandalf en s'approchant du trône  
  
« Pourquoi vous ferais je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ? » articula difficilement le vieillard grisonnant et éreinté qui se trouvait être le roi.  
  
« L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. « Mauvaise nouvelle » comme je le nomme car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte. » dit ce serpent en s'avançant vers nous.  
  
« Fais silence ! » cassa impérieusement Gandalf «Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !» Les yeux de Grima s'écarquillèrent de peur alors que le magicien lui mit son sceptre sous le nez.  
  
« Son bâton, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! » couina t il en reculant  
  
Aussitôt des hommes qui ressemblaient à des mercenaires sortirent de derrière les piliers et se jetèrent sur notre groupe. La majorité s'attaqua aux hommes de la communauté, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Ceux-ci barraient le chemin entre les agresseurs et Gandalf qui avançait calmement main levée vers Théoden. Un seul des mercenaires s'attaqua à moi. Du revers du poing, je le cognai violemment à la mâchoire, se qui sous le choc, lui fit perte connaissance alors que sa tête heurtait le sol. Je me rapprochai tout de même de Legolas, ne me sentant pas en sécurité avec ce sombre fantôme qui dominait la pièce.  
  
« Théoden, fils de Tengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres. » les mercenaires étaient à présent hors d'état de nuire et Grima maîtrisé « Ecoutez moi ! Je vous libère... » déclara Gandalf main tendu, paume en direction du roi.  
  
Doucement, un son sortit de la bouche du pauvre roi. C'était un rire sans joie, un rire à glacer le sang. Je sentis immédiatement que ce n'était pas Théoden qui parlait mais quelqu'un d'autre à travers lui.  
  
« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris ! » méprisa la voix ricanante  
  
Soudain, Gandalf se redressa et se débarrassa de son capuchon pour révéler sa majestueuse toge blanche. Une éclatante lumière radia de lui, imposant le respect à quiquonque posai les yeux si lui. Il rayonnait de puissance, Gandalf le blanc venait de se dévoiler. Aussitôt, la force maléfique qui rôdait fut repoussée. Je sentais alors que dans l'air, deux forces s'affrontaient.  
  
« Je vous aspirerais Saruman, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. » parla Gandalf. Théoden se tordait sur son trône  
  
« Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! » menaça Saruman d'un voix qui semblait lutter. Gandalf haussa durement son bâton  
  
« Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas ! » gronda sèchement le magicien.  
  
« Le Rohan est à moi !!! » hurla Saruman à travers la bouche du roi dans un dernier effort de résistance  
  
Le magicien lui somma de partir et dans un mouvement désespéré, Saruman se jeta sur Gandalf qui le repoussa de sa magie. Le roi poussa un gémissement d'épuisement et retomba sur son trône d'où il glissa. Saruman le magicien déchu était partit, l'envoûtement était levé. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'or se lança à l'aide du roi qu'elle retint de tomber. Elle le redressa et tous virent la magie opérer. Les yeux du roi reprirent vie, ses cheveux hirsutes se lissèrent et retrouvèrent leur couleur. Les traits de son visage se radoucirent et bientôt ce ne fut plus un vieillard décrépit qui se tenait sur son trône mais un roi fier et plein de force. Il retrouvait progressivement ses esprits. Il fini par se lever et toute l'assemblée s'inclina devant leur roi, de nouveau parmi eux. Il ne fallut au roi que quelques instants pour recouvrer totalement la maîtrise de lui ainsi que sa mémoire. Il lança alors un regard haineux à celui qui fut le complice du geôlier de son esprit et le fis jeter hors du palais. Il le chassa jusque sur les marches du château où il tenta de le tuer de son épée. Mais Aragorn retint le bras du roi, ne voulant plus faire couler le sang des hommes, quelqu'il soit.  
  
Les heures qui suivirent furent bien tristes pour le royaume et pour le roi. Celui-ci appris la mort de son fils et la cérémonie funèbre fut organisée dans l'après midi même. Bien que je ce ne fut pas des proches, je partageais la peine du roi. Je marchais en silence avec mes compagnons. La femme du nom d'Eowyn chanta un psaume à l'âme du défunt et bientôt son tombeau fut scellé. La foule se dispersa, laissant le père, seul, dire un ultime adieu à son fils. Moi, je ne me sentais pas le cœur de rejoindre le château. Cet enterrement me rappelait de trop la mort de Boromir encore douloureuse à mon cœur. Je m'éloignai seule du palais et alla m'asseoir sur une bute fleurie derrière le château. Je restais là, fixant le crépuscule qui faisait rougeoyer le ciel, les oiseaux qui regagnaient leur nid. La brise du soir venait caresser mon visage et jouait dans mes cheveux qui flottaient à son gré.  
  
Tant de choses qui avait fait chavirer ma vie. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple voyage m'embarquerait dans le tourbillon de l'Histoire. En quittant mon village, j'espèrerais seulement voir le monde, le découvrir... pas en devenir un des derniers remparts. Et à présent me voici, membre de la confrérie de l'anneau à faire face au plus redoutable fléau de tous les âges. Le poids de ce monde reposait à présent sur mes épaules et celles de mes valeureux amis.  
  
Je restai là un moment à regarder le soleil se coucher. Mes yeux vagabondaient sur l'horizon. Soudain ceux-ci furent attirés par un point au loin. Je fronçai les sourcils pour tenter de mieux voir. Et lorsque ma vue distingua l'objet de mon attention, je sursautai. Deux enfants sur un cheval arrivaient lentement. Le plus âgé semblait à bout de force et tomba de la monture. Aussitôt, je me levai d'un bond et m'élançai vers eux, à leur aide. Dans ma course, je passai à coté du roi et de Gandalf qui eux aussi les avaient vu. Je les devançai et atteignis les deux enfants. Le garçon était épuisé. Ils n'avaient ni bu ni mangé depuis deux jours aux vues de leur état. Je pris la petite fille dans mes bras et le roi qui m'avait rejoint porta le garçon. Nous regagnâmes le palais où un repas chaud fut servit à ces pauvres enfants. De la nourriture nous avait également été apporté.  
  
« Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde brûlant tout sur leur passage. Les arbres, les foins, les paillasses. » établit Dame Eowyn alors qu'elle prenait soin des enfants affamés.  
  
« Où est maman ? » demanda innocemment la petite fille. Je serrai les poings. Pauvre enfant qui ne comprenait pas que sa mère ne reviendrait sûrement pas.  
  
« Ceci n'est qu'un avant goût de la terreur que Saruman peut répandre. Toujours plus puissant à présent car il est mû par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez le de front. Eloignez le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre.» conseilla Gandalf  
  
« Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi. » ajouta Aragorn qui avait terminé de se restaurer.  
  
« Ils doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici à présent. Eomer ne peut rein pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte. » dit le roi.  
  
« Elle est pourtant déclarée, que vous le vouliez ou non. » Théoden se retourna et d'un mauvais regard dit à Aragorn  
  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Rohan. »  
  
« Alors, quelle est la décision du roi ? » demanda solennellement le magicien.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence et le roi rendit son verdict. La cité devait être évacuée. Le peuple du Rohan partait se réfugier au gouffre de Helm. Chacun partit s'affairer aux préparatifs du départ. Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn et moi nous rendîmes aux écuries.  
  
« Le gouffre de Helm ! Il fuit dans les montagnes alors qu'il devrait rester et se battre. Qui les défendra si ce n'est leur roi ? » s'insurgea Gimli  
  
« Et que voulez vous qu'il fasse ! Ses gens ont peur, ses guerriers les plus valeureux sont partit ! Une charge de front serait du suicide et cela ne saurait servir les intérêts de son peuple. Se lancer tête baisser dans le combat serait stupide alors ne jugez pas trop hâtivement le roi maître nain. » m'emportai je un peu  
  
« Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple. Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvé par le passé. » calma notre leader  
  
« Il ne prend pas la meilleure décision, mais la moins pire. » dis je  
  
« Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir. » Gandalf enfourcha Gris poil « Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du 5è jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est. »  
  
Et sur ce, Gandalf partit au galop. Je regagnai la grande salle pour rassembler mes affaires. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au visage de cette petite fille qui demandait sans comprendre où était sa mère. Si jeune et déjà plongée dans l'horreur de la guerre. Jamais aucun enfant ne devrait vivre de telles heures. Je ne pouvais retenir la haine envers ces orcs monter en moi. Sans foi ni loi. Aucune compassion, tuant sans pitié ni remords. Dans ce cas, ce serait œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je n'avais jamais haï quelqu'un de cette manière mais ces monstres... d'abord Boromir puis ces centaines d'innocents. Je ne laisserais plus cela arriver... plus jamais ou alors je rendrais mon dernier souffle en essayant. Je resanglai mes épées à ma ceinture et y attachai quelques coutelets de plus.  
  
Bientôt le cortège fut prêt et toute la cité prit le chemin du gouffre. Aragorn chevauchait aux cotés du roi. Moi j'étais à pied et Legolas marchait à mes cotés. Je me plaisais en sa présence. Depuis le soir du bal dans la Lorien, je me surprenais à rechercher sa présence. Lorsque nous étions entrés dans la salle du trône du Rohan et que je m'étais senti menacée, c'est vers lui que je m'étais tournée. Un étrange sentiment m'étreignait le cœur à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui. Mais que m'arrivait il ? Je levai les yeux sur son visage. Je l'observai un moment et une douce chaleur envahit mon ventre. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Je ressentais pour Legolas plus que de l'amitié, je ne pouvais me le cacher. Décidemment, mon destin aimait à se jouer de moi. Que me réservait il encore ?  
  
Nous marchâmes toute la journée, ne faisant halte que pour manger. J'avais passez une partie de la matinée à bavarder avec quelques hommes de la marche. Le trajet se passait sans trop d'encombres. A midi, le roi décréta la halte et les femmes du cortège se mirent à faire la soupe. Je m'étais assis avec Gimli qui fumait sa pipe et nous discutions joyeusement. Soudain, du coin de l'œil j'aperçu cette Eowyn se diriger vers Aragorn, une écuelle à la main. J'avais remarqué que la jeune femme s'était entichée du beau rôdeur. Je la vis lui tendre une assiette et surtout, j'avais vu le visage soucieux de grand pas alors qu'il remuait la tambouille de sa cuillère. Je tapai rapidement l'épaule du nain pour attirer son attention. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et comme contraint et forcé, Aragorn prit la première cuillerée. Je vis son sourcil tressauter quand il l'eu dans la bouche. Gimli et moi étouffions nos ricanements mais ceci fut infaisable quand Aragorn tenta de se débarrasser de la souplette de l'enfer sans y parvenir. Il avait attendu que la Dame ai le dos tourner pour la jeter mais Eowyn s'était retourné au dernier moment. Aragorn stoppa net sa tentative, ne réussissant qu'à se brûler les doigts. Cette petite parenthèse me fit sourire pendant un bon moment.  
  
Le trajet vers le gouffre se faisait lentement. Nombre d'hommes tiraient de lourdes charrettes chargées de bric a brac que je n'aurais su décrire. Des enfants couraient ça et là dans l'insouciance. Je souris attendri. Un enfant était la plus belle chose de ce monde. Si pur, si innocent, plein d'espoir et de rêve. Comment ne pas retrouver le moral quand un enfant vous sourit. Leurs rires résonnaient à travers le cortège et faisaient oublier quelques peu l'angoisse des adultes. Nous marchions tranquillement quand une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans s'approcha de moi et Legolas pour ne plus quitter celui-ci des yeux.  
  
« Dis monsieur pourquoi tes oreilles sont pointues ? T'as pas été sage ? Ta maman t'a trop tiré les oreilles ? »  
  
J'explosai littéralement de rire. Legolas se baissa pour expliquer à la petite fille que c'était un elfe et que ces oreilles étaient « normales », que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque punition maternelle. Moi, je me tenais le ventre car le fou rire qui m'avait gagné me vrillait à présent les abdominaux.  
  
« HOU HOU HOU ! AH AHAH AH !! » Je me tordais de rire comme une démente.  
  
La petite fille partit toute guillerette et Legolas se tourna vers moi, arborant un regard noir. Je reculai comme je pouvais et tentai de me mettre sur mes pieds. J'essuyai mes larmes mais des hoquets de rire me secouaient encore. Legolas s'avançait vers moi d'un air peu rassurant mais cela ne me gâcha pas le moment. Je reculais en me dirigeant vers le cheval de Gimli. Je devais partager ça avec lui  
  
« Gimli ! Gimli ! Faut que vous entendiez ça ! J'en ai une excellente ! » lui criai je absolument réjouie. Le visage de Legolas se décomposa  
  
« Kira ! » menaça t il d'un ton qui se voulait être un avertissement.  
  
Je me rapprochai toujours de Gimli à reculons tandis que les pas de l'elfe se faisaient de plus en plus grand. Je reculais plus vite, il avançait plus vite encore.  
  
« Gimli ! Gimli !!! » je ricanais davantage à mesure que les traits de Legolas se déformaient de crainte  
  
« Kira ! » il commençait à accélérer le pas. Je souris de toute mes dents, prête à éclater de rire et lorsque je vis Legolas s'élancer vers moi, je pris la tangente  
  
« Gimliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »  
  
« Kiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, revenez ici ! »  
  
Je déguerpis à travers le cortège et bientôt une course poursuite s'engagea entre Legolas et moi. Je ricanai comme une enfant alors que j'entendais les pas de Legolas derrière moi. Je courais aussi vite qu'il m'était possible mais l'elfe était plus rapide que moi et bientôt, il me rattrapa alors que nous nous étions éloigné du cortège. Il m'agrippa par la taille et me souleva de terre.  
  
« Je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de moi ! » tonna t il rieur.  
  
Le souvenir de l'incident me fit redoubler de rire. Je me débattais dans ses bras mais il avait bonne prise. Dans la chamaille, Legolas perdit l'équilibre et nous nous écroulâmes, Legolas tombant sur moi. L'elfe au dessus de moi, me faisait face tandis que je riais encore. Je lui saisis la pointe de ses oreilles et les tira gentiment.  
  
« Oh le vilain Legolas ! Alors comme ça on n'a pas été sage étant petit ! » Et j'éclatai de nouveau de rire.  
  
Legolas me souriait tandis que je retrouvais peu à peu mon calme. L'elfe ne disait rien, il me regardait simplement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je levais les yeux au niveau des siens et nos regards s'accrochèrent. Là, je compris que le ton avait changé. Ses yeux d'un bleu cristal me transperçaient. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait voir le tréfonds de mon âme. Je ne fis pas un geste, mon regard planté dans le sien. C'est alors que je pris conscience que nos corps étaient collés et que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Ni lui ni moi ne riait plus. Les yeux de Legolas brillaient maintenant d'une intensité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, alors que les siennes s'approchaient lentement des miennes. Il allait m'embrasser !  
  
**fin de chapitre**


	10. A deux doigts de

Désolé pour le retard tout le monde mais j'avais d'autres péoccupations! Mais sans plus tarder, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... vous me dites hein?!

****

**Chapitre X** **A deux doigts de...**

Legolas -----------------------

Je la regardai rire. Ce son sonnait comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Si belle... Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, mon corps plaqué contre le sien. Son parfum m'enivrait les sens et une irrésistible envie d'embrasser ces lèvres si tentatrices me gagna. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je rapprochai mon visage du sien, ses lèvres des miennes. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres que j'avais tant désiré. J'allais m'en emparer! Mais soudain, le cri perçant d'un homme à l'agonie retentit. Immédiatement et par reflexe, je me levai pour me lancer vers la source de ce cri. Je couru jusqu'à l'amont de la montagne et y trouvai un Warg. J'attrapai l'orc qui le chevauchai et l'égorgeai.

« Un éclaireur ! » criai je

Aussitôt Aragorn qui m'avait emboîté le pas fis demi tour pour donner l'alerte. La panique gagna la foule. Théoden ordonna aux cavaliers de se mettre en tête de colonne. Les Wargs accoururent vers nous et ce fut la mêlé. Le choc fut violent. Les hommes comme les orcs tombaient les uns après les autres. Gimli se débattait vaillamment tandis que Kira qui nous avait rejoint assassinaient ennemis après ennemi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu agir avec autant d'agressivité. Elle ressemblait à une lionne qui défendait ses petits. Je décochai ma dernière flèche et empoignai mes épées alors que je mis pied à terre. J'égorgeai un orc, embrochai le suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le dernier des wargs succombe. Je balayai du regard le champ de bataille et vis nombres de cadavres. Orcs, hommes, chevaux, wargs, tous se mêlaient à l'hécatombe. Je cherchais du regard mes compagnons et j'aperçu Gimli qui se dégageait de sous la carcasse d'un warg. Il était sain et sauf. Kira semblait indemne et tentait d'aider un homme à se relever. Quant à Aragorn, je ne le voyais nullepart.

« Aragorn ? » appelais je une pointe de crainte dans la voix

Aussitôt, je me postai au bord de la falaise là où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Gimli et Kira m'avait rejoint à la seconde où eux aussi notèrent qu'Aragorn manquait. La panique nous gagnait quand derrière nous, un rire étouffé se fit entendre. Un orc riait dans son agonie, le sang noyant sa gorge. Gimli pointa la lame de sa hache sur lui

« Dis moi ce qui c'est passé et j'abrégerais tes souffrances. » proposa le nain. Le mourrant ricanait entre deux râles

« Il... est... mort ! Il... a dégringolé de la falaise... » annonça l'orc en crachant du sang à travers ses rires

« Menteur ! » crachai je plein de haine

La fureur s'empara de moi. L'orc mourut au bout de mes mains et je remarquai qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la sienne. Je l'ouvris et mon cœur fut poignardé quand je découvris le pendentif qu'Arwen avait offert à Aragorn. Kira porta la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier tandis que les doigts de Gimli se crispaient sur le manche de sa hache. Je me relevai et me dirigeai au pic du rocher pour scruter le fleuve en aval dans l'espoir de trouver Aragorn. Mais ce fut vain, aucune trace de lui.

« Je refuse de croire qu'il est mort ! » dis finalement Kira « Nous ne l'avons pas vu blessé, ni tomber de la falaise. Il y a encore un espoir qu'il soit en vie. » je la regardai tristement « Mon cœur me dit qu'il est encore en vie et qu'il reviendra vers nous. Après tout, n'est ce pas ce que Gandalf a fait ? » elle sourit malgré ses craintes.

Elle s'avança vers Gimli et moi et nous posa à chacun une main sur la joue, puis tourna nos visages vers elle.

« Faite moi confiance. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais qu'il reviendra. Allez, venez. Il y a encore des femmes et des enfants qui ont besoin de nous. »

Et elle s'en alla et ne se retourna pas. J'admirai sa force de caractère. Contre vents et marées, elle gardait espoir et quelquesoit les situations, elle redonnait courage à ceux qui l'entourait. La foi était tout ce qui nous restait alors nous devions nous y accrocher. Je donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule du nain et celui-ci fit de même sur mon bras. Et en silence, nous aidâmes à rassembler les blessés. Une heure plus nous arrivâmes au gouffre de Helm. Kira entreprit de donner un coup de main aux soigneurs et durant tout l'après midi Gimli et moi patrouillâmes sur les remparts.

Au crépuscule, je m'étais accordé un moment de répit, adossé à la pierre en fixant l'horizon. Je me mis à repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Aragorn, mon ami. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il était mort. Mon cœur gardait l'espoir qu'il était encore en vie. Et instantanément, l'image de Kira assaillit mon esprit. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais encore de l'espoir. Plusieurs fois j'avais faillit renoncer : à la pseudo mort de Gandalf, la chute d'Aragorn... Et à chaque fois, c'était sa voix à mon oreille, sa main sur mon épaule qui avait chassé le renoncement. _Kira... _Je donnerais tout l'or de mon royaume pour l'avoir dans mes bras, l'entendre me murmurer des mots d'amour. Soudain, le moment du chemin de Helm me revint en tête. Je revis le corps de Kira allongé sous le mien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes... Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'avais je faillis faire ?! Elle était là, immobile, à ma merci. Et moi j'avais faillis en profiter ! Je me torturais l'esprit de remords et de honte quand brusquement, j'entendis crier

« Il est de retour ! Le seigneur Aragorn est de retour ! » je bondis de la rempart et couru à travers le gouffre.

Une foule était attroupée à l'entrée de la forteresse. Je me plaçai près du grand hall, prêt à l'accueillir quand il aurait franchi la foule. Gimli n'eu pas cette patience. Il fendit la foule et pris Aragorn dans ses bras. Libéré de l'étreinte du nain, il s'approcha de moi

« _Vous êtes en retard._ » lui dis je en elfique, d'un ton dégagé comme si de rien était. Il sourit « Vous avez une mine affreuse. » le taquinai je alors.

Je l'empoignai alors amicalement et après avoir exprimé ma joie de le revoir, je lui mis dans la main le collier d'Arwen. Il le pris, ému, et me salua de la tête.

« Aragooooooooooorn ! » hurla une voix familière. Kira venait de se jeter dans ses bras « Ne refaite plus jamais ça, compris ?!!! »

« Je vais bien Kira, je suis désolé de vous avoir soucié. Mais je n'ai pas le temps hélas, où est le roi ? »

Nous le conduisîmes auprès de Théoden. Celui-ci fut ravi de le revoir mais Aragorn changea vite le ton

« Mon seigneur, je vous apporte hélas de bien triste nouvelles. Les armées de Saruman sont en marche. Une grande armée se dirige vers le gouffre. » ce que nous craignions était arriv

« Une grande armée vous dîtes... Combien sont ils ? » s'enquérra le toi

« Au moins dix milles. » la nouvelle fut l'effet d'une bombe

« Dix milles ?! » répéta Théoden de stupéfaction mais aussi d'effroi

« C'est une armée constitué dans un seul but : détruire le monde des hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit. »

Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac. Les yeux de Gimli s'arrondirent et Kira inspira profondément pour tenter d'assimiler la nouvelle. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Le roi resta silencieux quelques minutes puis tourna les talons. Nous le suivîmes à travers les escaliers de la forteresse. Il fit quérir son bras droit et lui ordonna de rassembler tout hommes et jeunes garçons pour qu'ils se tiennent prêt à se battre au crépuscule. Il fit un tour du gouffre, donnant ici et là des ordres pour préparer la bataille et bientôt nous fûmes sur les remparts.

« Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Saruman vont piller et brûler mais cela, nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemées, les maisons reconstruites. A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons. » déclara Théoden

« Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan. Ils viennent anéantir son peuple, jusqu'au dernier enfant. » lança Aragorn. Le roi s'immobilisa et fit demi tour vers Aragorn. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et l'empoigna par le veston.

« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? » siffla t il « Regardez mes hommes, leur courage ne tient qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être notre fin, alors je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravée dans les mémoires. » Il soutint le regard d'Aragorn et s'en retourna.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide mon seigneur. Envoyez des hommes en quérir ! » insista le rôdeur. Théoden se retourna et l'ironie se lut dans ses yeux

« Et qui viendra ? Les elfes ? Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes. »

« Le Gondor répondra. »

« Le Gondor ? » Théoden s'emporta. « Où était le Gondor lorsque Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était les Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclés ? Où était le Gond... » Le roi se tu un instant pour recouvrer son calme puis repris « Non seigneur Aragorn, nous sommes seul. »

Et il s'en alla. Je ne dis rien car malheureusement, Théoden avait raison. Personne ne pourrait venir à notre aide. Nous étions seul face à une mort certaine. Le doute et la peur s'emparèrent de moi. Le soleil déclinait et je descendis à l'armurerie. Ce que j'y vis me désola. Des vieillards, des enfants et quelques hommes vaillants. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Le désespoir prit le dessus.

« Regardez, ils sont terrifiés... Ca se lit dans leurs yeux. » Gimli, Aragorn et Kira me regardèrent sans dire un mot. Eux aussi savaient que nous courions à notre perte « _Et il y a de quoi ! Trois cents contre trois mille ?_ » ajoutai je en elfique, le ton de ma voix augmentant

« _Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras._ » se défendit Aragorn. Je sentais la colère nourrit par la peur grandir en moi

« _Aragorn, c'est un combat qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !_ » criai je, toujours dans ma langue natale

« Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux ! » cria Aragorn à son tour. Il baissa les yeux et partit. J'allais le suivre mais Gimli me retint.

« Laissez le mon ami. Laissez le. » conseilla t il

Je détournai le regard et celui-ci tomba sur Kira. La peine et la peur hantaient ses yeux posés sur moi. Je regrettai immédiatement ce que je venais de faire. Tous essayaient de rassembler leur courage et moi je venais accabler de peur leur cœur déjà si apeuré. J'avais honte de moi. Encore une fois. Kira se tourna et s'en alla. Je l'avais déçue... et blessée. Je devais m'excuser, m'excuser pour tout. Je me lançai à sa poursuite et la rattrapai dans un escalier dérobé.

« Kira attendez ! Kira ! » Je lui attrapai délicatement le bras « Kira, je suis désolé... »

Elle se tourna lentement et je vis ses yeux briller au clair de lune. Tant d'émotions y défilaient ! Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et avant que je ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne en un baiser désespéré. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Tout ce que je su c'est qu'à cet instant, Kira m'embrassait. Mais avant que je ne puisse savourer la douceur de ses lèvres, elle s'arracha aux miennes et recula.

« C'est quelquechose que je voulais faire avant... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'enfuit.

Je restai là, inerte, cloué sur place par ce qui venait de se passer. Kira venait de m'embrasser.

fin de chapitre

Merci pour les reviews !!! ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Sinon, faite un tour sur LAURAS-WOOD.FR, vous y trouverez une BD amateur du SDA, pas trop mal faite si je puis me permettre (vous en serez seuls juges) !!!


	11. Bas les masques

Chapitre X I

**BAS LES MASQUES**

Kira ----------------------

Je courais au travers de la forteresse, aussi loin de Legolas que possible. Que venais je de faire ?! Lorsque l'elfe avait explosé dans l'armurerie, ses mots m'avaient ébranlé. Je me tenais à coté d'Aragorn et regardais ces hommes fatigués et sans espoir. Un enfant se vit confier un bouclier et une épée. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Mon cœur saignait dans ma poitrine...mon dieu, protégez le. C'est alors que Legolas prit la parole. Il dit tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Je ne compris pas ce ses mots mais mon cœur lui les comprit.

Je tentai de me contenir mais à mesure que l'elfe parlait, mes défenses tombaient. Je partis. Il avait raison, cette nuit serait probablement la dernière et toutes mes émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Je courais quelques minutes quand je sentis une main me saisir le bras. Legolas m'avait rattrapé. Je me retournai lentement, essayant de maîtriser ce cri du cœur qui me poussait vers lui. Ses yeux imploraient.

Je le regardai et un flot d'émotion me sumergea. Peut être que je ne le reverrai jamais, peut être était ce la dernière fois que je lui parlais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, sans qu'il sache. Ma dernière once de raison m'abandonna et dans un moment de faiblesse, j'emprisonnai son visage de mes mains et capturai ses lèvres des miennes. Si tendres... Je mis fin à ce baiser volé et m'en allai à toute vitesse. La réalité de ce que je venais de faire me frappa. Je l'avais embrassé ! Je partis m'isoler sur le plus haut sommet de la forteresse, les yeux levés vers les cieux. _Pitié aidez nous..._

Je restai là longtemps et je priai pour que ces hommes, ces enfants puissent voir le soleil se lever encore une fois. Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Comment des enfants si jeunes s'étaient retrouvés avec des armes dans les mains, attendant sans aucune chance de victoire l'arrivée de leurs bourreaux. Je versai une larme pour eux.

Soudain, un son retentit dans la nuit. Un cor. De là où je me trouvais, je vis une armée d'hommes encapés marcher vers les portes de Forlecor, bannières au vents, arcs au dos. Arcs ? Des elfes !!! Je bondis sur mes pieds et aperçu que les bannières portaient l'emblème de la Lorien ! Sans plus réfléchir, je fonçai aux portes de la cité. Je dévalai les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrivé en bas, je vis Haldir, vêtu d'une magnifique armure aux armes de la Lorien. Sans plus de cérémonie et ne me souciant guerre des apparences, je me jetai sur lui, le serrant de toute la force de mes bras.

« Haldir !!! Les cieux m'ont entendu ! » éclatai je de joie en l'étreignant avec ferveur.

Il fus surprit par ma réaction aussi spontanée mais me retourna mon étreinte avant de me repousser gentiment.

« Un peu de tenue milady. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon crédit auprès de mes elfes. » me dit il doucement, sourire aux lèvres

« Désolé. » m'excusai je un peu gênée mais nullement navrée.

Haldir retourna son attention sur le roi et Aragorn puis dissipa ses hommes pour s'entretenir avec les leaders. Théoden, ses chefs de guerre, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Haldir se retirèrent dans la salle de conseil. Moi je m'en allai sur le premier rempart, choisissant d'avance ma position. Je ne voulais pas croiser un de ces généraux qui m'aurait placé en retrait. Etant une femme, je rencontrais des réticences mais comme j'étais un membre de la communauté, personne ne me posait trop de questions.

Ainsi, personne ne contestait de voir une femme au combat. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester caché dans les caves alors que je savais me battre_...Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est sourire à la mort_... J'irai au devant de mon destin et cela même si cela signifiait la mort. Je serais en première ligne pour défendre non pas la cité mais ces enfants qui n'auraient jamais dû être là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Et je fis le serment qu'aucun Uruk-haï ne passerait sur mon chemin sans y trouver le trépas tant qu'il me resterait un souffle de vie ! Au bout d'une heure, les hommes sortirent de la tente et chacun se dirigea vers son corps d'armée pour y ordonner.

Bientôt, je fus rejoint par une division d'archers elfes et la communauté. Evidemment, les plus téméraires en premières lignes ! Je ris dans ma barbe.

« Pourquoi ce rire Kira ? » me demanda Aragorn qui était venu se placer à ma gauche.

« Toujours fidèle à vous-même ! Les plus aventureux vont au casse pipe les premiers. Le leadership coule dans vos veines ! » je ris

Aragorn me sourit et bientôt tout le monde se mis en place. J'étais à coté de Gimli qui lui-même se tenait près de Legolas. Je me sentais mal à l'aise par rapport à lui. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux minauderies et je ne laisserais pas mon cœur se troubler pour de stupides gênes de jeune fille. Je mis cela de coté pour n'agir qu'en soldat car c'est ce que j'étais devenue à l'instant où j'avais décidé de me battre.

Tout autour de moi étaient posté des archers elfes. Un lourd silence planait sur la forteresse. La peur était palpable autant chez les hommes que chez les elfes. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, à l'affût des hordes du magicien déchu. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car au loin apparurent des lumières, des centaines de points lumineux... des torches.

La terre se mit à trembler, vibrant au rythme des pas bestiaux mais néanmoins ordonnés de l'armée de Saruman. La peur me pris à la gorge, ils étaient des milliers, des dizaines de milliers ! Je sentis alors quelquechose d'humide tomber sur ma joue. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Le ciel gris pleurait déjà, assombrissant un peu plus les cœurs déjà tourmentés de la forteresse.

Les armées d'Uruk-haïs marchaient implacablement vers nous, leurs grognements retentissant dans la nuit. Leur chef poussa un hurlement et son armée s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la forteresse. Chacun des deux camps considérait l'autre. Les Uruks tapèrent des lances sur le sol, générant un brouhaha qui se voulait intimidant et les premières lignes avancèrent. La bataille commençait. A présent nous ne pouvions plus faire demi tour. Le point de non retour avait été franchi.

Je ravalai ma peur et resserrai ma poigne sur le manche de mes dagues. Aragorn lança le commandement de la première volée de flèches, Théoden suivit le mouvement. Une cinquantaine d'orcs tombèrent mais les lignes suivantes avançaient sans relâche, amenant de gigantesques échelles afin de gravir la muraille.

Très vite, les premiers Uruks atteignirent le haut du rempart et aussitôt, je saisis mes épées et ôtait toute vie ennemie qui se présentait à moi. Gimli en fit autant. Je ne fis preuve d'aucune pitié. J'égorgeais, embrochais, estropiais, décapitais tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Uruk. J'entendis qu'à coté de moi, Gimli semblait follement s'amuser en comptant ses victimes.

« Legolas ! Et de deux ! » s'exclama le nain

« Moi j'en suis à dix-sept... dix-huit... » renchérit Legolas.

« Ah ! Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser ! » tonna joyeusement Gimli. Autant prendre tout ceci comme un jeu, cela dédramatisait la situation !

« Je peux jouer moi aussi ?!!! » lançais à l'intention de mes compères alors que j'embrochai un Uruk

« Bien sur l'amie, mais ne comptez pas sur ma clémence sous prétexte que vous êtes une femme ! » criai Gimli

« Alors que le match commence ! »

Et sur ce, je me lançai dans la mêlée, épées en mains. Il en arrivait des milliers mais j'arrivais à défaire mes assaillants. Le sang jaillissait, les hurlements de mort naissaient partout et dans les deux camps. Elfes, hommes et uruk-haïs tombaient comme des mouches. Je faisais volte face pour contrer un ennemi quand une énorme explosion souffla littéralement le mur d'enceinte, ouvrant ainsi une brèche dans la forteresse. Je fus projeté à terre, assommée.

Des morceaux de roche et de la poussière retombèrent. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'en remettre et dés que je levai la tête, je vis une faction d'elfes sortir ses épées et charger, Aragorn en tête, à l'endroit de la faille. Ils tentèrent de repousser les uruks mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Les uruks gagnaient petit à petit la forteresse, nous étions en train de perdre. Legolas et Gimli rejoignirent le rôdeur tandis que je restai sur le rempart aux cotés d'Haldir. Nous étions assaillit de toutes parts. Je me défendais avec force mais bientôt, nous serions dépassés.

« Au bastion ! Haldir, au bastion ! » cria Aragorn du bas de la muraille.

Nous battions en retraite. Haldir acquiesça mais cette seconde d'inattention lui coûta cher. Un uruk, surgissant de nullepart, l'embrocha.

« HALDIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! » hurlai je de terreur.

Haldir tua son agresseur mais un autre derrière lui levait déjà son glaive pour l'achever. Je saisi un des coutelets de ma ceinture et le lançai par la lame droit dans la gorge du monstre. Il fut terrassé sur le coup. Comme dans un film au ralenti, je me vis courir vers Haldir qui était tombé à terre. Les larmes noyaient mon visage alors que je le pris dans mes bras et lui hurlai

« Haldir répond moi ! » je le tutoyais, à cette seconde je m'en moquais « Haldir réveille toi, tu peux pas me faire ça !!! » je sentais mon cœur se déchirer

« Ki... Kira... » articula t il difficilement. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. J'ôtai en vitesse ma tunique et en déchirai le pant pour le bander.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas voir ! » criai je en pleur « T'as pas le droit de mourir t'entends ! » Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit

« J'ai été content... de te connaître Kira... » il porta sa main ensanglantée à ma joue « Et si un jour, dans une autre vie, nous nous rencontrons... » il déglutit, luttant contre les ténèbres « ... puissions nous devenir plus... que des amis. » et ses yeux se fermèrent, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Haldir... Haldir » murmurai je, la voix brisée par la peur et le chagrin. Je le secouais mais il ne réagissait pas. « ...Hal...dir... »

C'est alors que le monde autour de moi s'arrêta, mes yeux embués de larmes se voilèrent. Cette fois, ils étaient allés trop loin. D'abord Boromir puis ces centaines d'innocents et maintenant Haldir. C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter. A présent, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Je m'étais refuser à utiliser mes pouvoirs jusqu'ici mais là, mes limites venaient de voler en éclats. Qu'ils meurent... qu'ils meurent tous !

Mon sang se mit à bouillir, la haine réveillant chaque parcelle atlante de mon être. Le feu... Je lâchai doucement Haldir et me levai lentement, les yeux rivés vers l'étendue de ses assassins en contrebas, au pied du gouffre. La bataille faisait rage. Un uruk haï qui se trouvait sur la muraille se tourna vers moi et leva son épée. Je ne le regardai même pas, il serait le premier à subir les foudres des atlantes. L'uruk se figea et prit brutalement feu par la seule volonté de mon esprit... Esprit qui n'était plus que colère et vengeance. Les autres bêtes qui avaient assisté à la scène reculèrent d'un pas tandis que elfes et hommes qui m'entouraient s'immobilisèrent, les yeux rivés sur le corps littéralement carbonisé de l'uruk. Je montai sur le rebord du rempart, aux vues de tous et lâchai mes armes.

Je ne quittai pas des yeux cette armée du mal, focalisant ma colère sur eux. Et lentement, mes ailes sortirent de mon dos pour se déployer dans un éclat de lumière. Tout les uruk-haïs au pied du gouffre levèrent les yeux sur moi. _Bien, regardez moi et contemplez votre propre mort..._ pensais je. Mes grandes ailes fendirent l'air une fois, puis deux. Et lentement, je m'élevai dans les airs sous les regards médusés de tous. J'entendis vaguement des cris de stupeurs ou quelques _« Regardez, un ange ! Un ange du peuple disparu ! »._ Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Seul la destruction de mon ennemi consumait mon esprit. Je me stabilisai dans les airs, embrassant du regard le champ de bataille.

Je me mis à psalmodier une incantation et un manteau de gros nuages noirs parcourus d'éclairs recouvrit le ciel. Ils se mirent à tournoyer dangereusement au dessus du gouffre et formèrent un énorme tourbillon d'où naquit des flammes. Dés lors, la vision devint apocalyptique. Les cieux se déchirèrent avec fracas, couvrant l'horizon de ténèbres flamboyantes. Le maelström menaçant grandissait et grandissait encore... La rivière de flammes teintait le gouffre de couleurs ocres, n'attendant q'un geste de ma part pour fondre sur mes ennemis. La peur envahissait la masse d'uruks sous mes pieds. Je portai un dernier regard sur eux et d'une voix emplie de colère je criai.

« Tremblez créatures de l'enfer ! » ma voix retentit dans le gouffre « Vous allez payer au centuple les souffrances que vous avez causé ! » Je levai les bras en croix et ma sentence tomba « Que les flammes d'Atlantis vous consument !!! »

Et un torrent de flammes vengeresses venues du ciel s'abattit sur les armées de Saruman. Des grognements stridents de douleurs s'élevèrent dans le gouffre. Les Uruks périssaient par centaines dans un théâtre de cendres. De gigantesques jets de flammes d'une violence inouïe ravageaient les lignes ennemies qui se brisaient sous la panique. Chacun tentait de fuir mais d'un mouvement de la main, le feu m'obéit et alla former un cercle autour de l'armée d'uruks, les piégeant dans un enfer de feu.

Malheureusement, tandis que je terrassais l'ennemi, je sentais mes forces me quitter peu à peu. Déclancher mes pouvoirs à cette échelle me demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Je le sentais et jamais par le passé les avais je sollicité à ce point. Mon corps ne le supporterait plus très longtemps.

Je commençai à manquer de souffle, ma respiration devenait difficile. Mais je ne pouvais abandonner maintenant, il restait encore quelques centaines d'uruk-haïs à abattre. La fin était proche mais je devais tenir bon. Je luttai pour chasser le flou de ma vue quand brusquement, celle-ci fut éblouit par l'émergence du soleil à l'Est. _L'aube..._ C'est alors que dans le tumulte du déclin des armées de Saruman, une lumière éblouissante jaillit de l'entrée du gouffre. Des centaines de cavaliers en armes se tenaient là et à leur tête, un homme tout de blanc vêtu. Gandalf ! Gandalf était de retour avec les rohirims !

Je pleurai de soulagement, en paix à présent car je pouvais passer sans crainte le relais au magicien. Mes ailes ne me soutinrent plus. J'eu juste assez de force pour regagner le sol et je m'effondrai lourdement sur la pierre. Mes ailes s'évaporèrent en une nuée de plumes et mon corps s'engourdit. J'entendis au loin la voix de Théoden crier victoire et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Nous avions gagné... Je pouvais à présent me reposer.

Mes paupières s'alourdirent et étaient sur le point de se fermer quand des mains m'empoignèrent fermement et me secouèrent. Je forçai mes yeux à se rouvrirent et je vis Legolas penché sur moi, Gimli à ses côtés. J'aperçu vaguement que des elfes et des hommes me regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules.

« Kira... Kira... » j'entendais l'inquiétude dans la voix de Legolas

« Je... je crois que j'ai gagné mes amis... » soufflai je doucement d'un sourire narquois « c'est moi... qui en ai... tué... le plus... »

Et sur ce, je ne tins plus davantage et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

fin de chapitre

Alors ?! Ca vous a plut ? Des REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS, Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!

PS: j'ai davantage espacé les textes pour que ce soit plus facile a lire et moins lourd. C'est mieux? Vous préferez?


	12. La fin du secret

Chapitre XII

**La fin du secret**

Legolas--------------------

Kira gisait inconsciente dans mes bras, son visage fatigué et maculé de sang. Autour de moi s'était rassemblé elfes et hommes. Tous regardaient Kira avec admiration et crainte. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à me remettre de ce dont je venais d'être témoin. Kira était une atlante.

Ce peuple était légende, un mythe que tous croyaient relever des contes pour enfants. Mais cette nuit, le mythe était devenu réalité. Sous nos yeux, la puissance du peuple ailé avait été révélée.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux palabres. Pour le moment, Kira était faible et il y avait des centaines d'hommes à secourir et à soigner.

Je pris Kira dans mes bras et l'amenai dans la grande salle qui avait été institué infirmerie pour la circonstance. Lorsque je franchi les grandes portes, toutes les têtes valides se tournèrent sur nous. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors. Je décidai de les ignorer et trouvai une couche de fortune pour y étendre la jeune femme.

Gimli qui m'avait suivi plaça un vêtement sous sa tête et écarta les mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage. Je m'emparai d'une écuelle de cuivre rempli d'eau et y trempai un linge pour lui laver la figure du sang qui la maculait. Je lui essuyais le visage quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux et vis Gandalf accompagné d'Aragorn.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » me demanda le magicien

« Elle est inconsciente mais son pouls est régulier. »

« Je savais que cette aventure m'amènerait à voir beaucoup de choses mais jamais je n'aurais cru rencontrer une atlante. » dit Gimli en la regardant

« Ce monde est rempli de mystères mes amis.» Gandalf fixa Kira un long moment puis me dit « Prenez soin d'elle Legolas et quand elle se réveillera, amenez la dans la salle du trône. »

J'acquiesçai et Gandalf se retira. Aragorn déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et suivi le magicien. Gimli partit avec eux. Je restai donc seul avec Kira. Je fis demander nos affaires et un jeune écuyer couru nous les chercher. Quand il revint, je sortis du sac la cape de la Lorien de Kira et l'enroulai autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme n'avait plus son manteau. Un elfe soigneur qui était venu avec les galadhrims m'avait rapporté qu'elle s'en était servie pour panser la plaie béante du capitaine de la garde.

Quand il m'avait dit cela, je m'étais rendu au chevet d'Haldir. Celui-ci était gravement blessé mais par chance, l'épée de l'uruk ne lui avait transpercé aucun organe vital. Cependant, la blessure lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Le guérisseur m'assura que sa vie n'était pas en danger mais qu'il s'en était fallut de peu. Il se réveillerait sûrement en fin d'après midi car Haldir était solide et jouissait de la capacité de régénération des elfes.

Je veillai alors Kira toute la journée. A ma grande surprise, plusieurs hommes et elfes étaient venus la saluer malgré son inconscience. Beaucoup tenaient à venir remercier l'ange du ciel qui les avait fait triompher envers et contre tout. « L'ange de la victoire ». C'est ainsi que les hommes l'avaient surnommé. Je souris à cela. Que dirait elle si elle entendait ça ? Je lui passai affectueusement la main sur le visage. _Kira..._

C'est lorsque le soleil se coucha que Kira ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'assit lentement sur sa couche tandis que je m'étais agenouillé près d'elle pour l'aider.

« Legolas ? » appela t elle encore étourdie

« Oui, je suis là Kira. » Ses pupilles firent le point et lorsqu'elle me vit clairement, elle s'agrippa à mon cou

« Oh Legolas ! Vous êtes vivant ! Comme je suis heureuse ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de vous perdre vous aussi... Où est Gimli ? Comment va Aragorn ?» demanda t elle précipitamment.

« Calmez vous Kira, ils vont bien. Ils vous attendent dans la salle du trône. »

Je l'aidai à se lever et lui offrant le bras, je la menai au roi et à la compagnie. Sur le chemin, je sentis sa main se crisper. Je baissai les yeux sur elle et je lu sur son visage l'appréhension. Je comprenais son inquiétude. La Kira que nous connaissions se révélait être une atlante aux terribles pouvoirs tout aussi intimidante que Galadrielle lorsqu'elle dévoilait l'étendue des siens.

Durant la bataille, lorsque je l'avais vu s'élever dans les airs tel l'ange de la mort pour déclancher la colère du ciel, je fus un moment paralysé de stupeur. Kira, ma Kira, était cette apparition céleste de fureur et de flammes. Mais quand je la regardais à présent, je ne voyais que la jeune femme radieuse et pleine de vie qu'elle avait toujours été. Peu m'importait qu'elle soit humaine ou atlante, elle restait Kira, celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle me regarda et se détendit.

« N'ayez crainte, vous serez toujours Kira à nos yeux. »

Elle appuya davantage son étreinte sur mon bras et bientôt, nous atteignîmes les portes de la salle du trône. Elles s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes. Le roi et ses généraux alors affairés sur des cartes stoppèrent leurs activités.

« Euh... Salut ! hum... » dit elle mal à l'aise. Moi, je souris à sa désinvolture

Le roi se redressa et s'avança vers nous. Kira tripotait nerveusement ma manche. Théoden s'immobilisa devant elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Et lentement, il saisit sa main pour la porta à ses lèvres. Kira semblait tomber des nus. Le roi du Rohan inclina la tête et tous ses sujets présents dans la pièce l'imitèrent, portant leur main à leur cœur. Les yeux de mon amie s'arrondirent et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle perdit son latin tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Le Rohan vous est à jamais redevable de ce que vous avez fait. Au nom de mon peuple, je vous remercie Kira Lantys. » déclara Théoden

Kira me jeta un petit regard implorant, me demandant ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Je ne pu me retenir de rire.

« Euh... Je... » bafouilla t elle. Toute l'assemblée sourit gentiment de sa gêne. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un roi s'inclinait devant vous « Je vous en prie roi Théoden, je ne mérite pas plus d'honneur que chaque homme ou elfe qui s'est battu à vos cotés. »

Le roi leva un sourcil, étonné par tant d'humilité. Je remarquai cependant que la tristesse assombrit soudain ses traits.

« Ne soyez pas si modeste milady, beaucoup vous doivent la vie... »

« Et je vous dois la mienne madame. » continua une voix provenant du fond de la salle.

La respiration de Kira se bloqua, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Chancelante, elle porta son regard au-dessus de l'épaule du roi et lorsqu'elle vit celui à qui appartenait la voix, elle fondit en larmes.

« HALDIR !!! » hurla t elle de joie

Elle s'élança vers lui, plantant là sans cérémonie le roi du Rohan. Celui-ci n'en prit pas offense. C'était bien elle ça. Laisser en plan un roi pour rejoindre un ami. Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Haldir mais au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta. Visiblement, elle se souvint qu'il avait été gravement blessé et que lui tomber dessus ne serait pas une brillante idée. Elle lui empoigna néanmoins les mains et trépigna sur place, les larmes couvrant son visage.

« Je croyais que vous étiez mort ! Au mon dieu vous êtes vivant... » Haldir sourit maladroitement, peu habitué à de telles démonstrations d'affection.

« Et ceci je vous le dois. Si vous n'aviez pas tué cet uruk derrière moi et si vous n'aviez pas stoppé l'hémorragie en bandant ma plaie, je ne serais pas devant vous aujourd'hui. » Il porta la main à son cœur « _...Et je ne pourrais contempler votre doux sourire._ » ajouta t il en elfique.

Immédiatement, je sursautai. Etait ce une déclaration ?! Qu'avait il voulut dire ? Je sentis aussitôt la pointe de mes oreilles s'empourprer. Kira, elle, ne comprit pas ses derniers mots. Elle exprima une fois encore sa joie de le revoir avant de se diriger vers Aragorn et Gimli pour les accoler. Le nain rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui me fis un peu oublier ma jalousie au profit de l'hilarité.

L'état de siège fut levé et les femmes s'occupèrent de rassembler les affaires et des vivres pour regagner Edoras. Kira s'en allait avec eux. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf et moi, accompagné de Théoden et quelques de ses hommes, nous rendîmes en Isenguard pour rejoindre l'Ent Silvebarbe qui s'était rendu maître de ces lieux selon le magicien. Nous partîmes dans l'après midi et quelques heures plus tard, nous aperçûmes les remparts d'Isenguard. Alors que nous débouchâmes au pied de la tour par la forêt de Fangorn, deux silhouettes sur un gros rocher nous accueillirent.

« Mes seigneurs, bienvenue en Isenguard ! » déclama Merry d'une désinvolture déconcertante

« Oh jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné !!! Et on vous retrouve à festoyez et... et... et à fumer !!! » s'excita Gimli derrière moi. Aragorn et moi rîmes.

« Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux. » dis Pippin d'une décontraction hilarante

« ...Le porc salé ?... » répéta envieusement le nain

« Ah ! Les hobbits... » désespéra Gandalf

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Silvebarbe qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rennes de l'Isenguard »

Décidemment, ces hobbits ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre. Je fus néanmoins soulagé et heureux de les retrouver en vie et, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, en bonne santé. Pippin monta derrière Aragorn et Merry avec un rohirm tandis que Gandalf s'entretenait avec l'arbre gardien. Soudain, la voix d'Aragorn attira mon attention jusqu'alors portée sur Saruman en haut de sa tour. Pippin avait mis pied à terre et s'était dirigé vers une source de lumière sous marine à quelques mètres de là.

Il sortit de l'eau une boule de cristal noir. Un apalantir, une pierre de visions perdues ! Gandalf le somma immédiatement de lui remettre la pierre et Pippin s'exécuta non sans une étrange réticence. Après cet incident, nous reprîmes la route de Rohan en direction d'Edoras. Nous chevauchâmes tout le jour et à la nuit tombée, nous atteignîmes le château d'or de Médusel.

Dés le retour du roi dans son palais, de grandes tables furent dressées dans la salle du trône pour le baquet de la victoire. J'avais eu le temps de me laver et de me changer avec les vêtements de mon paquetage. Je n'avais pas vu Kira depuis mon retour et je me languissais de la voir. J'entrai dans la grande salle et pris ma place aux cotés d'Aragorn. Tous réunit, le roi prit la parole.

« Ce soir, souvenons nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux. » Il leva son verre

« Gloire ! » cria l'assemblée en hissant en triomphe les coupes de vin qu'elle but ensuite.

Et bientôt, la fête commença. Les hommes buvaient et festoyaient de bon cœur, chacun remerciant le ciel d'être encore en vie. Merry et Pippin montèrent sur une table cernée de rohirims. Ils se mirent à danser et à chanter à tu-tête un hymne à la bière de la Comté. Je les regardais se déhancher sous les acclamations bruyantes de leur auditoire quand une main tapota sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour regarder dans les prunelles pistache de Kira.

« Salut ! » dit elle enjouée

« Salut à vous Kira. » je lui souris

Nous restâmes là à discuter un moment. Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je l'observais. Si belle, si... désirable. Ses lèvres si rouges et appétissantes qui remuaient innocemment alors qu'elle parlait, sans rien savoir du désir qu'elles pouvaient susciter en moi. Le creux de son cou qu'elle dévoilait quand elle remettait une mèche importune derrière son oreille. Je sentais mes sens me jouer des tours. Mes doigts sentaient presque la chaleur de sa peau, mes lèvres, le goût de sa chair.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces impures pensées. Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais grandir en moi ce feu de passion qui consumait mon corps et mon cœur. Chaque jour, cet amour que j'entretenais secrètement pour Kira me dévorait un peu plus que la veille. Combien de temps encore allais je pouvoir me contenir ? Je voulais la sentir près de moi, la toucher... Tant de choses que je voulais faire et que je ne pouvais faire car hélas, Kira... ne m'appartenait pas. Son cœur était déjà pris, je le savais.

Lorsqu'elle parlait de LUI, ses yeux brillaient, je le voyais bien. Cet Amal avait de la chance. Je le jalousais et j'en venais à le haïr parfois. Son ami d'enfance était devenu un homme et elle, une splendide jeune femme. Il était normal que l'amitié enfantine se soit lentement transformée en romance. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne pouvais l'importuner de mes sentiments non partagés et la mettre mal à l'aise. Si je ne pouvais l'avoir comme amante, au moins je serais son ami... le plus fidèle.

Certes, une once d'espoir avait germé en moi au gouffre lorsqu'elle avait déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres mais à quoi bon m'illusionner. Elle avait peur et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regrettait sûrement son geste à présent et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Les choses resteraient telles qu'elles étaient... c'était mieux ainsi.

La soirée s'acheva et bientôt, tout le château fut bercé par le sommeil. Kira avait tenu à être traité comme nous autres de la communauté. Elle ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur. Aussi dormait elle en compagnie de la communauté dans une des pièces du palais. Personnellement, je ne dormais pas. Je faisais le guet sur le perron du château, plongé dans mes réflexions. Aragorn, qui ne dormait pas non plus, me rejoignit. La nuit était calme mais je sentais dans l'air une menace grandissante. L'œil de l'ennemi avançait et la crainte s'emparait de moi. Et soudain, je le sentis...

« Il est ici ! » m'alarmai je tandis que la peur se lu dans les yeux du rôdeur

fin de chapitre

Reviewez moi pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze !!!


	13. Adieu Papa

Salut tout le monde !!! Je sais j'ai mis une éternité pour updater ! Je suis désoléeeeeee ! J'étais en vacance à Rome !!! En tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre. Et le prochain sera pour dans quelques jours, promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

PS : excusez moi si il y a des fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire !

Chapitre XIIIAdieu papa

Kira ------------------------------

Je dormais paisiblement avec les hobbits, Gandalf et Gimli dans la même pièce. Mes rêves étaient agités, quelquechose les perturbait et cela devenait de plus en plus troublant. Je me débattais dans mon sommeil quand soudain une voix prise de panique cria dans la pièce.

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Gandalf, au secours ! »

C'était Merry. Pippin se tordait de douleur alors que ses mains paraissaient collées à une boule de lumière agressive... Le palentir ! Je me levai dans la seconde et la lui arrachai des mains. A l'instant où mes mains touchèrent la pierre, une atroce souffrance vrilla mon corps. Une voix sombre et ténébreuse appelait mon nom dans ma tête. Des flammes, des cris... Un œil, sans paupière, nimbé de flammes me fixait. Je sentais son pouvoir s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Sauron...

« Kira... Kira ... fuir tu ne pourras pas... » dis gravement la voix. La peur me tenaillait les entrailles

« Laissez moi ! Partez ! » lui sommai je d'une voix torturée

« Rejoins moi... Il n'y a pas de victoire possible pour les hommes... Rejoins moi !!! » Je me glaçai

« Jamais ! » hurlai je venimeuse « Plutôt mourir que de vous suivre espèce de monstre ! » Un rire terrifiant retentit

« Je te briserais... » menaça t il « tu te soumettras ou tu périras, fille des atlantes ! » La souffrance grandissait. Son étau autour de moi se resserrait.

« Nous verrons pourriture ! »crachai je de colère et de défi « Nous verrons qui de Babel ou Barad-dûr sera la plus puissante ! »

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Sa colère irradia et l'instant d'après, je fus violemment projetée contre un mur de la pièce, puis l'autre. Toujours de la même violence.

Ma tête avait cogné sur une des parois et s'était mise à saigner tandis que mes mains refusaient obstinément de lâcher cette maudite boule. J'avais mal, très mal. Je sentais mon esprit se dissoudre lentement. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour tenter de le repousser et alors que j'étais sur le point de craquer, une étrange lumière naquit au lointain. Cette lumière d'abord faible, s'intensifia. Elle s'intensifia encore et encore jusqu'à inonder de lumière l'enfer de flammes de l'œil. Et l'instant d'après, le palentir me sauta brusquement des mains comme s'il avait été éjecté par une force bienfaitrice.

Je tombai à terre mais je sentis des mains me retenir. Mes yeux voyaient de nouveau la réalité. Je les levai et vis le visage inquiet d'Aragon tandis que Gandalf exorcisait Pippin plongé dans un état léthargique. Je me relevai difficilement, mon corps me faisant affreusement souffrir. Aragorn me tendit un morceau de tissu que j'appuyai sur ma tempe pour faire cesser le saignement.

« Ca va Kira ? » me demanda le rôdeur

« Oui... je crois. » Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains puis sur le palentir, « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Vous teniez cette boule et tout à coup, vous avez été projeté contre les murs. Et puis brusquement, le talisman autour de votre cou s'est mis à briller. Le Palentir à volé de l'autre coté de la pièce. » raconta Aragorn

Je pris le talisman de Galadrielle dans la main et le regardai. _Il vous protègera de nombre d'envoûtements et sortilèges_. C'était donc cela qui avait repoussé Sauron de mon esprit ? Je remerciai la sorcière elfe avant de reporter mon attention sur Pippin. Gandalf le soumettait à un interrogatoire que Pippin n'assuma que difficilement.

Quand le hobbit eu répondu, Gandalf réunit en urgence la communauté et le roi dans la salle du trône. Je m'assis sur une chaise tandis que les autres se tenaient au centre de la pièce.

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonge de dans les yeux de Pippin... » assura Gandalf soulagé « C'est un crétin. Mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'anneau. » Tous se détendirent de soulagement « Et nous avons été étonnement chanceux. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palentir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose. L'héritier d'Elendil approche, les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la terre du milieu s'unirent sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre. » Théoden inspira et fixant Gandalf il dit

« Dite moi... Pourquoi devrions nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au notre ? Que devons nous au Gondor ? »

A cela, je me figeai. Comment Théoden osait dire une chose pareille ? Ne se rendait il compte que l'avenir de ce monde reposait sur l'entraide de ses peuples ? Que sa stupide amertume pouvait conduire à la ruine de tous ? J'étais choquée de tant d'aveuglement. Je bondis de ma chaise, colère rentrée.

« Que devez vous au Gondor ?!!! » m'énervai je en haussant la voix, « Que les elfes vous devaient ils quand ils sont venus à votre secours ?! Que vous devais je quand j'ai brisé la loi du secret de mon peuple pour vous ? »

Mes traits étaient déformés par la colère et l'indignation. Je me moquais bien qu'à l'instant, je parlais à un roi. Cet homme allait faire un énorme erreur qui nous condamnerait tous et je ne pouvais rester là sans rien dire sous prétexte que c'était une tête couronnée.

« Vous avez été prompt à saisirent les mains tendues et vous ne seriez pas capables de tendre la votre ?! Sauf votre respect, quel genre de monarque prendrait d'une main sans donner de l'autre ?! » continuai je

Un des hommes du roi s'insurgea « Vous oubliez votre place, femme ! » tonna t il. Je tournai mon regard emporté sur celui-ci qui, dés lors, frissonna.

« Et où croyez vous qu'elle soit ? Ici ? A me cacher d'un ennemi qui massacre hommes, femmes et enfants ?! » lui lançai je acerbement. Je retournai mon attention sur le roi, « Quelquesoit le pays, ceux qui combattent pour une cause juste sont tous frères... j'avais espéré que vous l'auriez compris depuis.»

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers les portes. Mais avant de les passer, je s'arrêtai et m'adressai à Théoden,

« ...Le moment venu, puissiez vous agir en votre âme et conscience. »

Et sans un mot de plus je m'en allai. Je sortis pour prendre l'air et me calmer. Je partis marcher dans le village. Les ruelles étaient peu animées.

A mesure que la colère redescendait, je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. J'avais hurlé sur un roi... _Mince, mince, mince, mince_... Je déambulais dans les allées quand au détour d'une maisonnette, j'entendis sangloter. Je m'approchai de l'origine du bruit et mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille de 5 ans à peine, recroquevillé sur une palliasse. Je m'avançai lentement et m'agenouillai devant elle, relevant sa frimousse par le menton

« Que t'arrive t il ma puce ? » lui demandai je doucement.

« Mon... mon... mon papa... il est... monté au ciel ! » sanglota l'enfant. Je fus triste pour cette petite « Maman ma dit que... hic...hic... que papa était monté au ciel et que c'était pour ça qu'il... qu'il n'était pas revenu avec nous du gouffre de Helm... »

J'avais de la peine pour cette enfant. Si jeune et déjà privé de son père. Je la pris dans mes bras et la dorlotai un peu pour tarir ses larmes. Mais rien n'y fit. Je regardai son innocent visage, me demandant ce que je pouvais faire pour elle. Et soudain, l'idée me parvint. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et séchai ses pleurs

« Ecoute moi ma chérie. Tu voudrais lui dire au revoir à ton papa ? » la petite hocha la tête « Tu veux monter dans le ciel et lui crier que tu l'aimes ? De si près, je suis sûr que ton papa t'entendra. » Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux, ce qui réchauffa mon cœur. « Alors viens, on va montrer à ton papa combien tu l'aimes. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et doucement, je fis sortir mes ailes de mon dos. Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent et elle s'agrippa à mon cou. Quelqu'un pouvait me voir mais je m'en moquais. A présent, tout le Rohan connaissait mon secret, si ce n'était aussi les pays voisins. Alors, une fois de plus, qu'importait, si je pouvais faire renaître le sourire sur le visage d'un enfant.

Je battis des ailes et quittai terre, souriant à l'enfant dans mes bras. Je m'élevai au dessus du village et bientôt aux dessus des nuages. Le vent cinglait nos visages et la petite fille riait de bon cœur. Je la pris à bout de bras et je lui souris pour l'encourager à faire ses derniers adieux à son père. Elle me sourit et d'une voix d'enfant, elle cria de toutes ses forces à son père combien elle l'aimait.

Elle pleurait de nouveau mais cette fois ci, c'était de bonheur... de bonheur de pouvoir dire une dernière fois je t'aime à son papa. Je la serrais dans mes bras, je me mis à rire. Et je l'entraînais dans une ballade aérienne faite de pirouettes et d'acrobaties. Elle riait aux éclats et mon cœur se gonflait de joie. C'était la plus belle récompense que je pouvais obtenir.

Je repris alors le chemin de la terre ferme et lentement, mes pieds touchèrent le sol, le battement de mes ailes en soulevant doucement la poussière. Je posai la petite fille et celle-ci me fit un bisou

« N'oublis jamais que ton papa sera toujours avec toi dans ton cœur et qu'il veillera toujours sur toi. Et maintenant retourne chez toi, ta maman va s'inquiéter. » Elle me sourit et sa petite frimousse me fit fondre.

« Au revoir madame l'ange ! » dit elle en courant vers sa maison.

Je souris et fis disparaître mes ailes en un nuage de plume qui s'envolèrent dans le vent. Je les regardai s'évanouir au loin avant de reprendre mon chemin vers je ne sais où. Je ne pouvais retourner au château où je n'étais pas sûr d'être la bienvenue. Je décidai donc de me promener encore un peu et j'aviserais ensuite.

Je marchai un moment et j'aboutis au bord d'un petit lac où je m'assis. Je repensais à l'œil. Mon destin était tout tracé à présent, je n'avais plus le choix et je le savais. Tôt au tard, je devrais faire appelle à elle. Je le su à l'instant où Gandalf avait dévoiler l'intention de Sauron de lancer son armée sur la cité blanche. Les troupes de Sauron seront deux fois plus nombreuses qu'au gouffre et je n'aurais pas la force d'en venir à bout si je ne l'invoquais pas.

A cela, je soupirai. Le destin était bien étrange. Peut être que tout cela avait été écrit. Ce n'était pas un hasard si j'étais né en cette époque, investit du pouvoir des atlantes. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ma route avait croisé celle de la communauté. C'était la providence qui avait mené mes pas jusqu'ici et je devinais ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Pour sauver ce monde, la tour de Babel devait s'embraser une dernière fois. Mais à quel prix... Descendant de la lignée des prêtresses, moi seule avais le pouvoir d'invoquer la tour. Mais faire cela signifiait à renoncer à la vie, je le savais. Le prix à payer pour déclancher la puissante Babel était le sacrifice de sa prêtresse, autrement dit... ma vie.

Quand je sortis de mes réflexions, la lune était haute dans le ciel. Il était temps que je rentre. Non mais quelle idiote je faisais! J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui ne voulait pas rentrer de peur que son père la gronder. Un peu de courage Kira, ce n'est pas ton père après tout ! _Non c'est un roi, c'est encore pire !_ me nargua une petite voix dans ma tête.

Mouais, j'suis dans de beaux draps. Moi et ma grande... Bon bah j'allais rentrer discrètement et demain, j'irais présenter mes excuses à Théoden... bien que je trouvais qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Je lui présenterais mes excuses mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'avais dit. Enfin bon... Je me levai et époussetai ma tunique.

J'atteignis le château et je saluai les gardes de nuit qui m'ouvrirent les portes. La grande salle était vide. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me faufilai derrière les piliers et dans le couloir. J'allais entrer dans la chambre de mes compagnons quand...

« Il est bien tard pour rentrer jeune fille. » murmura une voix juste derrière moi. Je fis un de ces bonds !

« Legolas ! Imbécile ! Vous avez failli me faire sauter le cœur ! » grondai je en gardant la voix le plus bas possible, la main sur le cœur pour le calmer.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas le cœur que j'ai fait sauter. » il se retenait de rire. _Abruti !_ « Aurions nous quelquechose à nous faire pardonner pour être aussi furtive ? » _mais c'est qu'il se moquait de moi en plus !_

« Vous plaisantez ! J'ai remonté les bretelles à un roi ! » Il ne se retint plus et il éclata de rire « SHUUUUUT ! Legolas ! Y a pas de quoi rire, vraiment ! » je m'agitai pour le faire taire

Je lui collai ma main sur la bouche en dernier recours. Mais quand mes doigts se plaquèrent contre ses lèvres, il cessa de rire. Son visage afficha un sérieux qui me dérouta. Dans ses yeux passa un flot d'émotions qui me fit frissonner. Soudain, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je sentis au creux de ma main ses lèvres déposer un baiser.

Aussitôt, toute envie de rire avait disparu. Ma main glissa lentement et Legolas la saisit délicatement. L'elfe me fixa intensément et lentement, très lentement, il se rapprocha de moi. J'étais comme paralysée. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il attirait mon corps contre le sien. Et doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes. Mon cœur explosa et je lui retournai son baiser. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi avec passion, me pressant davantage contre lui. J'étais emportée dans un tourbillon de sensations qui consumait de passion la moindre parcelle de mon être.

« L... Legolas... »

fin de chapitre


	14. J'ai choisi ma voie

Tout d'abord, un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIII a tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire sentir négligé! Je remercie aussi Itarïlë de m'avoir rappelé mon oubli.

Squall : non je ne me suis pas inspiré de Final... Faut croire que c'est une coïncidence

Aurelie bloom, Itarïlë, Sln : merci pour vos reviews du chapitre 13

Et Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et que je n'ai pas cité !

PS : Désolé d'avoir mis du temps a updater. J'étais en vacance à ROME et je viens de rentrer (d'ailleurs allez y c'est MAGNIFIQUE) Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Que ce chapitre vous soit agréable

Chapitre XIVJ'ai choisi ma voie

Legolas ---------------------

Si bon... C'était si bon de la sentir entre mes bras, s'abandonnant totalement à moi. Ses lèvres brûlantes me rendaient fou. Fou de désir, fou de passion... Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris mais lorsque sa main avait touché mes lèvres, quelque chose tilta dans mon esprit.

Ce simple contact pourtant innocent avait attisé en moi ce feu de passion qui couvait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. La dernière once de raison m'abandonna. Peut importait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas de cette manière, peut importait ce Amal... A moi. À ce moment précis, je ne voulais qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi.

Ses lèvres humides et chaudes avaient embrasé mon corps. A l'instant où elle avait répondu à mon baiser, toute l'ardeur de mon affection pour elle explosa. Je ne pensais plus... juste elle, juste moi. Je la ramenai à moi pour ne jamais la laisser partir et j'assaillis sa bouche d'un baiser avide.

Sa langue rencontra la mienne pour une danse passionnée. Je capturais tout ce que je pouvais attraper d'elle. Tantôt sa lèvre que je dévorais, tantôt sa langue. La chaleur montait en moi à mesure que je goûtais tout ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir. Depuis combien de temps avais je rêvé d'un tel instant ? Depuis combien de temps me languissais je de la toucher, de sentir sa peau sous mes mains, ses lèvres contre les miennes ?

Mon cœur débordait de toutes ces émotions trop longtemps contenues mais soudain, la réalisation de ce que je faisais me frappa. Comment osais je l'embrasser alors qu'elle appartenait à un autre ?! Je me détachais immédiatement d'elle, reculant de quelques pas. Il me fallut tout le courage du monde pour affronter son regard. Et quand je le fis, ce que je redoutais d'y lire apparu. De la peine, de l'incompréhension...

« Je... Je suis désolé Kira. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... Pardonnez moi, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça... » implorais je.

Je pouvais supporter que le regard qu'elle pose sur moi ne soit jamais autre qu'amical, mais pas celui la. Pas un regard blessé... par ma faute.

« ...Pourquoi ? » demanda t elle d'une voix cassé par le chagrin, ses yeux brillant d'un peine navrante.

Comment avais je pu faire cela ? Comment avais je pu être la cause de cette souffrance qui ternissait son si beau visage ? Comment avais je pu violer sa vertu ?

Je ne pu endurer davantage son regard et je me tournai pour partir. Mais Kira attrapa ma main. Je me tournai de nouveau, la culpabilité au ventre, tandis que ses yeux brillaient les larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda t elle d'une voix frêle et tremblante. « ...Pourquoi me rejeter Legolas ? »

Je me figeai sur place. _Rejeter ?_ Mais que...

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous importuner alors que vous appartenez déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise

« Mais de quoi vous parler ? A qui ? Quoi ? » J'étais de plus en plus perdu à chaque seconde

« Mais, ce Amal... Vous l'aimez non ? C'est votre compagnon... » Elle resta sans voix un moment

« Mais... Mais non ! J'ai grandi avec Amal ! Je l'aime mais comme un frère ! Jamais il n'y a eu ni n'y aura ce genre de rapports entre lui et moi ! »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Alors, tout ce temps, je m'étais fourvoyé ?! Toutes ces heures de tourment à faire taire mon cœur alors que celui de Kira était libre... Alors que Kira pouvait être à moi... ! Une vague d'immense bonheur m'inonda et brusquement, je l'emprisonnai dans mes bras. Je me moquais de tout à présent... Kira était là dans mes bras et qui sait, peut être était elle prête à m'ouvrir les siens...

« Oh Kira ! Je croyais que vous l'aimiez ! Mon cœur saignait de vous voir chaque jour et de ne pouvoir vous dire quelle place vous avez su y prendre.... »

Rien ne m'empêchait plus de lui avouer ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je l'entendis fondre en larmes et elle s'agrippa à moi.

« Idiot ! Sombre idiot ! Pourquoi ne pas être venu me parler ! Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai embrassé au gouffre ! »

Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine tandis que je l'étreignais de tout mon cœur. Ce baiser au gouffre n'était donc pas une méprise. Cette peine que j'avais lu dans ses yeux il y a quelques minutes n'était pas dû au fait que je l'avais embrassé mais au fait que je l'avais repoussé.

Si aveugle... J'avais été si aveugle... Je relevai son visage vers le mien et plongeai dans ces océans émeraude. C'était d'eux dont j'étais tombé amoureux lors de notre première rencontre. Et ce n'était que maintenant que je m'apercevais de toute l'affection qu'elle me portait. Je capturais ses lèvres en un baiser enflammé, animé d'une passion trop longtemps brimée.

Mes mains passèrent autour d'elle, une caressant son dos, l'autre s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Son parfum, sa douceur... tout en elle me faisait me consumer de désir et à présent, elle était mienne. Un mois que je m'étais éveillé à cet amour, un mois que je dépérissais en silence.

Je m'arrachais à ses lèvres et laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur chaque trait de son visage. Elle me sourit et ses doigts effleuraient tendrement ma joue.

« Il est tard, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. » murmura t elle

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous entrâmes dans la chambre commune. Elle m'embrassa chastement sur la joue, me souffla un « bonne nuit » et partit s'allonger sur sa couchette. Ce nuit là, je m'endormi le cœur empli d'une quiétude que jamais je n'avais ressentis en 3000 ans d'existence. J'étais serein. Je ne ressentais plus ce vide au fond de mon cœur. J'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié, mon âme sœur.

Kira-----------------------

Les jours qui suivirent furent un enchantement. Bien que les temps n'étaient pas à l'allégresse, mon esprit était léger. Au travers de tous ces tourments, Legolas était devenu mon havre de paix. Quand j'étais avec lui, plus rien ne me touchait. Sa main dans la mienne, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous passions de longues heures à nous promener loin de la ville, loin de la guerre, loin de tout. Nous savourions chaque seconde passées ensembles que le ciel nous accordait car nous ne savions que trop bien que ce répit n'était qu'éphémère.

Gandalf était partit la veille et dans quelques jours, nos pas nous mèneraient au Gondor pour y sceller nos destins... pour y accomplir le mien. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela, je ne voulais penser qu'au présent.

Legolas était un homme merveilleux. Il me faisait rire, me faisait sentir...moi. Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité m'avait bercé. Ce que je ressentais pour lui était si intense que ça m'en faisait mal. J'avais lu un jour que le grand amour, le vrai, ne croisait qu'une fois notre route. Certains avaient la chance de le reconnaître et de le garder, et malheureusement, d'autres passaient à coté sans s'en apercevoir. Ou pire, le laissait s'échapper. Mais moi, la grâce m'avait touché de son aile en me permettant de connaître cette bénédiction... l'Amour.

Je profitai de ces jours heureux au maximum sans me soucier du lendemain. Mais hélas, celui-ci me rattrapa. Je dormais paisiblement ce matin là, le cœur encore en fête de ma soirée passée la veille avec mon bel elfe. Mais ma quiétude fut troublée quand la voix d'une femme me sortit de ma léthargie.

« Dame Kira... Dame Kira... »

« Moui ? » marmonnai je encore endormi

« Vous êtes attendu dans la grande salle. Le roi vous fait quérir. »

« J'arrive. » confirmai je résignée.

Je me levai lentement et passai ma tunique. Je me fis une brève toilette pour m'éveiller complètement. Rafraîchit et prête pour une nouvelle journée, je sortis de ma chambre pour gagner la grande salle. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, je vis deux silhouettes en conversation avec le roi qui siégeait sur son trône. Théoden m'aperçu et informa les deux inconnus de ma présence. Ceux là se tournèrent et dés que je vis leur visage, je fus momentanément figée de surprise. Au milieu de la salle se tenaient mes deux cousins Altaïr et Tyral.

« Al ! Tyral !!! » je couru vers eux et les serrai dans mes bras quand je les eu atteins. « Que je suis contente de vous revoir ! Que faîtes vous ici ? »

« Salut cousine ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis moi ! » dis Tyral un radieux sourire aux lèvres

« Comme d'habitude ! Mais ne parlons pas de moi, parlons de vous ! Que faites vous ici ? » demandai je guillerette.

J'étais absolument ravie de voir mes cousins. Altaïr et Tyral étaient comme mes frères. Nous avions tous grandit ensemble. Et eux aussi possédaient un potentiel atlante non négligeable. Nous avions été formé sous l'épée du même maître. Les revoir me remplissait de joie. Mais lorsque je leur demandai la raison de leur présence, le ton baissa immédiatement. Le sourire sur leur visage s'effaça, celui-ci affichant soudainement une gravité qui ne me plût guère. Al pris la parole le premier.

« Nous avons sentis ta force se déployer. Nous sommes venue car l'astre de Babel s'est mis à se consumer. » leur regard inquiet me chargea de culpabilité.

Tyral me releva le menton « Que se passe t il Kira ? »

Je devais leur dire la vérité. Je me tournais vers le roi qui trônait tandis que toute l'assemblée restait silencieuse. Je vis Legolas qui se tenait près d'un pilier, me fixer avec trouble.

« Roi Théoden, je vous présente mes cousins Altaïr et Tyral de Talith. Avec votre permission, je souhaiterais me retirer en leur compagnie. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »

Théoden acquiesça et comme dis, je me retirai. Je lançai, avant de sortir, un regard qui se voulait réconfortant à Legolas mais je doutai que celui-ci n'est réussit à l'apaiser. Avec mes cousins, je m'éloignai du château pour parvenir à une petite colline tranquille à l'écart de tout importun.

« Kira, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » me demanda inquiet.

J'inspirai profondément et me lançai dans le récit de l'anneau et de la dernière bataille de ce monde. Lorsque j'eu fini, mes deux cousins restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Tyral pris la parole

« Nous avions senti qu'un grand danger planait sur ce monde peu de temps après ton départ. Et nos craintes se sont confirmées quand ton étoile s'est embrasée. Kira. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est ce pas ? ...Quand son astre s'enflamme. »

« Oui je le sais. » dis je la gorge serrée « cela signifie que la fin est proche. »

« Tu peux éviter cela cousine. Rentre avec nous, part loin de cette guerre et change ton destin. » le ton de sa voix était suppliant.

« Je ne peux pas Tyral. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Altaïr d'un ton suppliant

« Parce que je ne peux pas laisser ces gens mourir sans rien faire ! »

« As-tu oublié nos règles Kira ?! As-tu oublié la neutralité de notre peuple ?! Les Atlantes ont toujours eut comme volonté de ne jamais intervenir dans les conflits de ce monde... » le ton de sa voix montait

« Mais je suis aussi humaine Tyral, comme vous l'êtes ! » criai je « Je ne vais pas laisser ce monde, NOTRE monde s'effondrer sans me battre alors que je sais que j'ai le pouvoir d'empêcher ça ! »

« Mais Kira... »

« L'ancien monde à périt en emportant notre race ! Je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire avec le notre. Je ne les abandonnerais pas, je ne l'abandonnerai pas... »

Je lu dans leur regard que leur cœur était à présent aussi déchiré que le mien. Eux aussi comprenaient que le chemin que j'avais choisi était le seul moyen de préserver ce qui nous était cher, même si celui-ci me conduisait à la mort. Altaïr et Tyral me prirent dans leurs bras et me serrèrent fort, très fort. Ils ne voulaient pas me perdre, je ne voulais pas les perdre. Mais parfois, la vie ne tournait pas toujours comme on l'aurait souhaité... Mais ma décision était prise.

« Tu connais le pris à payer pour invoquer la tour de Babel... » dis faiblement Altaïr

« Oui Al, je le connais. Mais qu'est ce qu'une vie par rapport à celles de millions d'autres. » Je leur adressai un faible sourire

Nous restâmes là longtemps, à nous parler... de ce qui fut et de ce qui est. Je retrouvais mes chers cousins qui m'avaient tant manqué et pendant quelques heures, nous oubliâmes les malheurs pour ne penser qu'aux bons moments passés et présents.

Demain serait un autre jour, demain...

fin de chapitre


	15. Une nuit, une éternité

UN GRAND MERCI A :

'tite fée des bois (merci pour tes compliments ! Et c'est quand qu'on pourra lire une de te fics si tu en écris ?!), Itarïlë (et oui ils en ont mis du temps a s'embrasser... mais dans ce chapitre, tu vas être servit !!!!), aureliebloom ( faut croire que ça s'annonce TRES funeste pour Kira je sais ça t'embête mais bon qui sait ce qui va lui arriver ! Va-t-elle mourir ou pas ? D'après toi...), Squall (c'est pas inspirer de final mais les prochains chapitres vont peut être te le rappeler !), Sln, Aventurine, Selerya, Lysbeth- Briawen.

ATTENTION !!! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCENE A CARACTERE HAUTEMENT SEXUEL !!! SI VOUS LISEZ SOYEZ PREVENU !!!

Chapitre XV

Une nuit, une éternité

Legolas------------------------------

J'étais avec mes compagnons et le roi qui discutaient des événements à venir mais je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Depuis que ces deux hommes étaient arrivés et que Kira les avait vu, je sentais que quelque chose se tramait. La joie des retrouvailles qui s'était lu son visage fut vite balayée par la gravité. Et ce regard... Je n'avais pas vu Kira de la journée et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. La réunion prit fin et aussitôt, je partis à sa recherche. Je la trouvais en compagnie de ses cousins.

« Ah ! Legolas ! Viens ! Viens que je te présente à mes cousins ! Je suis désolé de ne l'avoir fait plus tôt mais il fallait que nous discutions... tu sais, affaire de famille. » Elle me fit un sourire mais je vis qu'il cachait quelques tristesses. « Titi, Al, je vous présente Legolas. Legolas, je te présente mes cousins Altaïr et Tyral. »

« Alors voici le fameux Legolas dont tu nous as tant parlé ! » Il me salua chaleureusement « Je suis ravie de rencontrer celui qui a su capturer le cœur de notre chère cousine ! » Je souris flatté tandis que les joues de Kira rosirent « Maintenant excusez nous mais bien que nous aimerions discuter davantage, nous devons nous retirez... » sa mine s'assombrit « ...il nous reste quelques affaires à régler. »

Ils s'inclinèrent et partirent. Je portai mon regard sur le visage de Kira et pendant une seconde, j'y lu la tristesse. Quand elle s'aperçut de mon regard, elle fit disparaître toute peine de ses traits. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et m'invita à la suivre. Nous marchâmes tranquillement jusqu'à une petite clairière éloignée du château et sous un arbre, nous nous asseyâmes. Le décor était apaisant. Nous étions entourés d'arbres dont le vent agitait doucement les feuilles et devant nous s'offrait le crépuscule. Adossé à un tronc, je tenais Kira dans mes bras, savourant simplement nos présences respectives. J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et respirai ce doux parfum.

« Kira... dis moi ce qui te préoccupe. » lui demandai je dans un murmure. Elle se tu un instant

« Legolas, ...est ce que tu crois aux rencontres providentielles ? » Sa voix était profonde, mélancolique

« Oui. » répondis je en la serrant plus fort.

Il y eu un silence et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se tourna au creux de mes bras et je vis qu'elle pleurait. Je fus surpris. Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Avais je dis quelque chose de mal ? Elle me sourit et avec une extrême tendresse, elle m'embrassa. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais je sentais dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi Legolas. Tu es tout ce que j'avais toujours espéré. Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de rencontrer le prince charmant qui saurait m'aimer et me rendre heureuse. » ses yeux brillaient d'une telle passion que j'en fut bouleversé...Kira « Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point et... »

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir une minute de plus. J'avais emprisonné ses lèvres des miennes. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ces choses que je m'étais si longtemps langui d'entendre, mon cœur avait explosé. Moi aussi, cet amour aussi jeune soit il m'avait éveillé à des émotions que jamais je n'avais cru pouvoir ressentir.

J'avais trouvé l'âme sœur, je le savais et cette moitié m'ouvrait son âme.

« Legolas... » me souffla t elle dans l'oreille d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle tandis que lentement, une étrange passion me gagnait. Kira avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant plus étroitement à elle. Elle s'allongea lentement dans l'herbe, m'entraînant avec elle, tandis que j'explorais avidement sa bouche. Je quittai celle-ci pour couvrir son cou de baisers. Mes lèvres n'épargnaient aucune parcelle de sa peau apparente.

Je descendais le long de gorge, sa clavicule... toujours avec la même douceur. Et bientôt, je rencontrais son vêtement. Pris dans le tourbillon de mes sens, j'entrepris de découvrir lentement son épaule, l'exposant toujours un peu plus. Elle ne me repoussa pas. Je fis délicatement reculer le tissu jusqu'a ce que j'atteigne la ligne de sa poitrine. Malgré le désir dévorant qui me consumait, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je ne voulais pas...

Je relevai la tête et rencontrai ses yeux émeraude. Un seul mot, un seul geste et je m'efforcerais de faire taire cette brûlante ardeur qui m'animait. Mais au contraire, bien que rougissante, elle me sourit amoureusement, plongea son regard dans le mien et sans le détacher du mien, elle guida ma main sur son sein. _..Kira..._ La passion s'empara dés lors complètement de moi et avec une extrême tendresse, je la débarrassais de sa chemise. Ses seins ronds et fermes s'offraient à mes soins. Mes mains passèrent inlassablement sur chaque centimètre carré de son buste dénudé, ma bouche honorant sa féminité. Je la sentais se tordre sous moi, ce qui exacerbait mon désir.

Elle ne resta pas inactive et passa ses mains sous ma tunique, électrisant ma peau qui réagissait à chacune de ses caresses. Kira défis un a un les boutons de ma tunique et la fit glisser de mes épaules.

Nous étions à présent tout deux torse nu et mon corps ne cessait de réclamer davantage. Kira me bascula doucement et tout en m'embrassant, elle passa une jambe par-dessus moi pour se retrouver en position dominante. Je caressais la courbe sensuelle de ses hanches tandis qu'à son tour elle parcourut mon torse de ses lèvres. Je devenais fou sous ce supplice qui émoussait peu à peu ma résistance. Ses lèvres, ses mains... elles descendaient toujours plus. Je savais que Kira n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Mais elle se laissait guider par son instinct au plus grand plaisir de ma chair.

Elle délaça lentement mon pantalon et retira la dernière pièce de tissu qui voilait mon corps. Elle sembla un instant gênée à la vue de ma nudité. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu. Néanmoins, elle emprisonna délicatement ma virilité dans sa main et à ce contact, je frémis. Et un univers de sensations me sumergea quand timidement, elle m'avala. Je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher de pousser ce grondement rauque qu'elle tentait de m'arracher. Sa bouche qui allait et venait sur mon membre durcit m'aliénait à chaque seconde. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique à mesure que sa torture brisait mon endurance. Elle devait arrêter... tout de suite !

Je la saisis par les épaules et la ramenai à moi, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Je me retins de la prendre sur le champ. Je voulais lui faire connaître les même délices qu'elle avait su me procurer. Je l'allongeai et mes mains choyèrent chaque courbe, chaque creux que mes lèvres s'empressaient d'embrasser. Ma langue traçait la ligne de son ventre jusqu'à son nombril, puis son bas ventre. Je l'entendais geindre de plaisir à mesure que je me rapprochais de sa féminité. Je caressai sa cuisse d'une main tandis que l'autre harcelait le creux sensible de son genou. Et lentement, très lentement, je fis glisser ma langue dans son intimité. Elle poussa un gémissement qui ne m'encouragea que davantage a appuyer ma démarche. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'herbe à mesure que je narguais son entrejambe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je su qu'elle était prête et je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Je remontai sur elle et l'embrassais fébrilement. Je lui soulevai une jambe et ma bouche plaquée sur la sienne, je la pénétrai doucement. Seule la scellée de mes lèvres l'empêcha de hurler de plaisir et moi aussi. Progressivement je commençai ces mouvements éternels. Je la sentais autour de moi et je me perdais en elle à chaque poussée. Jamais je n'avais connu de telles jouissances. Certes, j'avais connu d'autres femmes qu'elle mais jamais, jamais je n'avais atteint une telle intensité dans l'acte charnelle.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches tandis qu'elle levait les siennes à la rencontre des miennes. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais focalisée sur les sensations incontrôlables qui montaient en moi. Je devenais complètement fou. Je la saisi alors par la taille et je me redressai, l'entraînant avec moi. Je m'assis en tailleur et elle, trônait sur moi. Elle souda rageusement sa bouche à la mienne tandis que j'empoignai ses fesses pour la hisser sur ma longueur encore et encore. Je n'aurai su dire combien de temps mais il m'apparu que ce fut une éternité.

Notre danse éternelle devenait enflammée. Le rythme de ce va et vient accéléra. Je poussais toujours plus loin et plus fort alors que je l'entendais crier mon nom sous le joug de l'orgasme. Je ne tenais plus... ses gémissements, son corps, ses coups de hanches... En une ultime poussée, j'explosai en elle, atteignant une sphère d'extase inégalée.

Je m'effondrai sur l'herbe en sueur, Kira dans mes bras. Un sentiment de sérénité et un immense bien être me berça. Je murmurai à Kira combien je l'aimais et c'est ainsi qu'avec elle couchée sur mon sein, je m'endormi.

Kira--------------------

La nuit que je venais de passer avec Legolas fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. Nous avions unit ce soir nos âmes pour l'éternité. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce souvenir que j'y emporterai... Je regardais mon elfe dormir et le cœur m'en serra. Cette nuit avait été la dernière que je passais avec lui.

C'était là que nos destinées se séparaient. Lorsque la lune serait au plus haut, je devais rejoindre mes cousins et partir accomplir le rituel funéraire dans les terres de Babel. Je savais que ma vie allait prendre fin dans quelques jours et je devais préparer mon âme à rejoindre mes ancêtres comme le voulais la tradition Atlante. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je caressai son visage et dans son sommeil il s'appuya contre ma main. Mon Legolas, mon tendre Legolas. Tu seras ce que je regretterais le plus. Mais je partirais en paix en sachant que ce monde pour lequel j'aurais offert ma vie t'abritera. Je partirais en paix... sachant que tu retrouveras les tiens que tu chéris tant et que peux être un jour tu trouveras une femme qui saura te rendre heureux. Adieu... mon tendre amour. Puisses tu me pardonner de t'abandonner ainsi mais si tu avais su, tu m'aurais empêché de partir.

Je me levai et silencieusement, je déployai mes ailes pour en arracher une plume. Je la déposai au creux de sa main et le contemplant une dernière fois, je l'embrassai. Le cœur fendu et à jamais meurtri, je me rhabillai pour m'envoler au lointain vers mon destin. Je retrouvai mes cousins à quelques lieux de là

« Tu es prête ? » me demanda Al, la mine sombre

« Oui. »Sur ce, ils déployèrent leurs ailes et nous nous envolâmes vers les terres de Babel. Adieu mes amis... Adieu... mon amour.

Nous volâmes deux jours durant pour atteindre le Sanctuaire. Durant le voyage, aucun de nous ne parlait beaucoup, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. A la tombée de la nuit du deuxième jour, nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée du domaine. Personne hormis ceux de notre peuple, ne pouvait le trouver. Je repliai mes ailes dans mon dos et pénétrai dans le lieu saint. Je marchai au milieu d'une allée d'arbres fleuris et odorants jusqu'au au pied d'un autel. Je m'agenouillai devant l'homme qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour, mon maître. Je suis contente de vous revoir. »

Il descendit les marches et me releva. Il accrocha mon regard et solennellement, il me demanda

« Es tu sûr de ta décision, prêtresse ? »

« Oui, mon maître. J'ai choisi mon destin, j'ai choisi ma mort. »

Il acquiesça et après quelques cérémonieuses minutes, il me pris dans ses bras. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes.

« Mon enfant, comme j'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. »

« Je sais Messaïr, je sais. Moi aussi je l'aurais souhaité... »

Messaïr était comme un père pour moi. Il avait été mon formateur, mon maître d'arme, mon guide. Au sein des notre, Messaïr était le doyen. Ses origines étaient entourées de mystères. Tous nos prédécesseurs dans ce monde avaient une durée de vie humaine. Or, bien que d'apparence vigoureuse, mon maître comptait bien plus de printemps de nous tous. Personnes ne savait vraiment quel âge il avait ni le secret de sa longévité...

Messaïr était l'ancien de la famille des Talith. C'était un grand guerrier, le plus sage et le puissant de tous. Il était apparu au matin de mon 8ème anniversaire et depuis ce jour, il avait entrepris de me former à ce que j'étais appelée à devenir : une prêtresse. Il m'avait enseigné l'art du combat. Certes, ceci ne faisait pas partie des attributions traditionnelles de ma lignée mais Messaïr était avant-gardiste. Ce dont je lui étais gré. Cependant, pour ce qui était de la prêtrise, mon maître n'avait pu que me montrer la voix car la quête de Babel était une quête intérieure. Une prêtresse ne se formait pas, elle se découvrait. Mais grâce à ses soins, j'étais devenue une guerrière habile et une prêtresse accomplie. Cela m'avait demandé 11 ans d'efforts.

Au fil des années, Messaïr m'avait vu « naître ». Et aujourd'hui, il devait me voir mourir. Je savais que son cœur de père se déchirait. Mais il respectait ma décision. Il m'embrassa sur le front et les préparatifs de la cérémonie commencèrent.

fin de chapitre


	16. La mort de l'Ange

Je sais j'ai mis presque deux semaines a updater!!! Je suis désolée!!! Enfin, en tout cas la suite est la alors bonne lecture et j'espère que ca vous plaira!!! Au passage, une petite review?

Chapitre XVI

LA MORT DE L ANGE

Legolas-------------------

Partie... Elle est partie. Je m'étais réveillé au pied de cet arbre qui avait été témoin de notre union pour voir que j'y étais seul. Aucune trace d'elle. Seule preuve que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve, cette plume. Blanche et scintillante. Mon cœur se serra. Ainsi donc, voici la raison de cette tristesse que je pouvais lire dans son regard depuis l'arrivée de ses cousins. Elle avait su à l'instant où ils étaient apparus qu'elle devrait partir. Et sachant cela, elle m'avait quand même offert ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux... Oh Kira...

Je sentais un immense vide se creuser en moi. Une douleur au fond de mon cœur qui le rongeait. Mon âme saignait. Je voulais laisser ces abîmes de chagrin me happer mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Cette blessure me faisait souffrir mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner tous ceux qui comptaient sur moi...pas encore. Kira était partie mais je savais qu'elle avait ses raisons... et que celles-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec l'amour qu'elle me vouait. Je ne doutais pas de ses sentiments pour moi. Elle m'en avait donné une des plus belle preuve en m'ouvrant son âme et ses bras. Je me raccrocherai donc à cela le temps de remplir mon devoir auprès des miens, auprès de mes amis. Et après...

Je me rhabillai et repris le chemin du château...seul. Dans la grande salle, je retrouvais Gimli et Merry. Le roi et ses généraux étaient penchés sur quelques cartes. Rien de très inhabituel en ces temps. Mais soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas lourds, précipités qui approchaient des grandes portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas, donnant sur un Aragorn excité.

« Les feux d'alarme ! Les feux d'alarme de Minas Thirith sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide !»

Ca y est ! Le glas de la grande guerre avait sonné. Tous retinrent leur souffle, attendant anxieusement la réaction du roi. De sa décision dépendait l'avenir du monde. Je fixai son visage... _En votre âme et conscience... _

« Et le Rohan répondra ! Réunissez les Rohirims ! »

L'effervescence était à son comble, chaque capitaine partit donner des ordres pour organiser et recruter des corps d'armées. L'Histoire était en marche. Aragorn nous rejoignit

« L'heure est venue mes amis. » Il se tu un moment, regarda à droite à gauche « Kira n'est pas là ? » J'ignorai la boule dans mon estomac

« Elle est partit. » dis je simplement. Gimli leva un sourcil

« Partit ? Comment ça partit ? »

« Partit. Ses cousins étaient venus la chercher.» répondis je calmement.

Aucun ne commenta. Ils savaient tous deux les sentiments qui nous liaient Kira et moi. Aragorn posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que je pouvais ressentir. Lui même avait vu Arwen rejoindre les siens, loin de lui. Gimli se contenta d'un silence sympathique.

« Allons, rejoignons le roi. L'heure du départ est proche. » dis Aragorn

J'hachai de la tête et nous rejoignîmes les campements. Le temps des regrets viendrait, mais il devra attendre. Nous gagnâmes la division du roi Théoden et le départ fut sonné. Des hordes de cavaliers organisées ouvrirent la marche.

Nous chevauchâmes deux jours durant, avec le moins de haltes possible. A la tombée de la nuit du second jour, le campement fut établit au pied d'une montagne qui m'inspirait la plus grande méfiance. Une sinistre menace planait sur elle, les chevaux s'agitaient de sa proximité. Autrefois, un sombre passage existait dans le flanc de cette montagne. Celui-ci disait on, menait dans les entrailles du monde où une terrible armée faite de voleurs et d'assassins défunts se terrait.

L'armée des morts. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut baptisée par les légendes. Mais là où l'entrée jadis se trouvait, un immense amas de pierre et de rocs s'entassait lourdement. L'entrée, par un tour du destin, avait rejoint la voie des morts dans son inaccessibilité.

La nuit était claire malgré l'obscurité de nos cœurs. Demain, nous atteindrons le Gondor où la grande bataille de notre temps se jouera. Et il n'y avait hélas que peu d'espoir de victoire car nous étions bien trop peu nombreux. Mais cela ne nous empêcherait pas d'aller au combat et de nous battre jusqu'au dernier souffle pour ce monde.

Beaucoup mourront demain, beaucoup ne reverrons jamais leur famille... leur aimée. Je repensai à Kira. Où était elle ? La reverrais je un jour ? Je chassai ces tristes pensées de mon esprit, ne voulant pas m'assombrir davantage. Je devais être fort jusqu'à la fin. Je décidai de regagner ma tente pour prendre un peu de repos pour demain.

Le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons et le clairon retentit. Tout se passa très vite. Chaque cavalier s'empara de ses armes et chevauchant sa monture, rejoint l'immense cortège qui prit le cap du Gondor. Nous atteindrons la cité blanche dans quelques heures à peine... Dans quelques heures, l'avenir de ce monde sera scellé.

Des millions d'orcs et autres répugnantes créatures grouillaient à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Bien que primitives, elles étaient en lignes organisées. La bataille s'annonçait rude... meurtrière. _Que les Valars soient avec nous..._ Et le glas du combat retentit. Toutes les divisions du roi du Rohan, lui-même en tête, chargèrent sur l'ennemi.

Le sol tremblait sous les sabots guerriers des destriers de la Marche. La distance qui nous séparait des armées du mal réduisait à chaque seconde. La peur pouvait se lire sur les visages des premières lignes à mesure que nous foncions sur eux.

Le choc fut terrible. Les orcs se faisaient piétiner par centaines. Alliées comme ennemis tombaient sous l'épée ou la lance de l'autre. Mais le combat ne tournait pas à notre désavantage. Chacun se battait vaillamment, tuant le plus qu'il lui était possible. Moi, je passais par le fer orcs après orcs, gobelins après gobelins.

Les armées de Sauron se brisèrent, la mêlée fut totale. L'ennemi combattait sur deux fronts, le Rohan et le Gondor, et cela à notre bénéfice. Nous gagnions sans cesse du terrain, décimions toujours plus d'opposants. Une lueur d'espoir renaissait dans le cœur de chaque homme.

Mais alors que nous reprenions foie en la victoire, un sombre cor s'éleva au loin, nous glaçant instinctivement d'effroi. Un grondement sourd faisait vibrer l'air et la terre. Et soudain, ils apparurent à l'horizon. Les légions Haradrims, par centaines. Les barbares du Sud, perchés sur des oliphants harnachés de lames et de pics... Le combat était perdu, c'était la fin.

L'ennemi était à présent quatre fois plus nombreux que nous et l'assaut nous avait déjà sinistrement coûté. Mais malgré cela, nos lignes se reformèrent, les cris de guerre fusèrent et la charge résonna.

Mais alors que la chevauchée fut lancée, un autre son de cor retentit dans la plaine. Toutefois celui-ci n'était pas sinistre. Il résonna dans nos cœurs comme le carillon de l'espoir. De l'horizon émergea une lumière blanche, pure, et des silhouettes se dessinaient rapidement à mesure que celles-ci sortaient du rayonnement du soleil. Quand elles furent à vue, mon cœur s'arrêta. Kira, vêtue d'une étrange tenue que je devinais être atlante, volait à grands battements d'ailes vers nous. Celles-ci, d'une blancheur immaculée, scintillaient d'une éclat que je ne leurs connaissais pas.

Derrière Kira volaient ses deux cousins, recouverts de magnifiques armures et l'épée au poing. Altaïr et Tyral fondirent sur l'ennemi, déclenchant ça et la des rafales de flammes tandis qu'à ma grande surprise, Kira plongea vers moi.

Elle se posa juste devant moi et m'embrassa soudainement. Je sentis dans son baiser, sa frustration, son amour... ses regrets... Elle se détacha de mes lèvres et les yeux humides, elle me souffla

« Je t'aime... et je t'aimerais toujours... »

Mon cœur se brisa à la seconde où elle me dit ces mots. Ils résonnaient sans s'y tromper à des adieux. Elle s'envola aussitôt et je la vis s'élever dans le ciel pour s'y immobiliser. Un cantique étrange emplis alors la plaine. Kira s'était mise à chanter en sa langue une incantation.

En un instant, le ciel s'assombrit et le vent se leva, apportant avec lui une musique macabre. La panique gagna les orcs tandis que les Rohirrims l'acclamèrent, se rappelant le miracle du gouffre de Helm. Les Gondoriens, eux, l'admirèrent avec crainte et fascination.

Les ailes de Kira se mirent à briller d'une lumière presque aveuglante et le ciel, comme répondant à son appel, se fendit en deux. La terre se mis à trembler et du trou béant qui s'était formé au dessus de nos têtes jaillit des éclairs d'une violence inouïe. Ils frappèrent brutalement le sol et vrillèrent meurtrièrement le champ de bataille.

C'était le Chaos. Le cataclysme dont nous étions tous témoin ne ressemblait à rien de ce que nous aurions pu imaginé. Même le carnage du gouffre de Helm n'était rien comparé à ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Des centaines de lames de foudre martelaient les lignes ennemies qui succombaient par milliers.

Je regardais autour de moi, un instant paniqué que mes frères d'armes ne s'ajoute indifféremment à l'hécatombe. Je couvris du regard les alentours et ce que je vis m'interloqua. Les vagues destructrices ne terrassaient que l'ennemi. La magie de l'atlante ne semblait châtier que les serviteurs du mal !

Tous tentaient de fuir mais les foudres atlantes n'en épargnaient aucun. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, les hurlements de panique et d'agonie des orcs, des trolls et des haradrims retentirent. Puis, quand le dernier d'entre eux succomba, le silence tomba sur la plaine. Les éclairs s'étaient volatilisés, le ciel dégagé et le rayonnement de lumière tarit. Seul subsistait de ce génocide, les corps fumants et mutilés des suppôts du Mordor.

Je levai alors les yeux au ciel et je vis un étrange halo de lumière envelopper Kira. Ses ailes s'évanouirent lentement, la lumière disparue et le halo qui l'entourait s'effaça. Le corps de Kira amorça sa chute.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Sans attendre une seconde, Altaïr s'envola brusquement pour se précipiter à la rencontre de Kira. Il l'attrapa à 500 mètres du sol et redescendit doucement se poser. Tous les membres valides de la communauté accoururent vers le point d'atterrissage de l'atlante.

Je me ruai vers elle, la peur au ventre car à mesure que je me rapprochais d'eux, une immense terreur s'emparait de mon cœur. Altaïr portait le corps inanimé de Kira dans ses bras, des larmes inondant sa figure. Son visage était décomposé par le chagrin. Il s'effondra à genou et serra sa cousine contre sa poitrine. _Oh mon dieu non...non... _

J'atteignis Kira et tombai à genou devant elle. J'étais comme paralysé. Je portai mes doigts tremblant à ses lèvres inertes, à ses yeux désespérément clos. Pendant que je frôlais chaque courbe de son visage, je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux, des torrents de souffrance envahir la moindre parcelle de mon être. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras et la berçai, le visage baigné de pleurs. Je serais les dents pour m'empêcher de hurler mais la douleur fut trop forte. Je laissai éclater ma tristesse et je hurlai, pleurai en serrant désespérément son corps contre moi. Jamais blessure ne fut si profonde.

Kira était... morte.

fin de chapitre


	17. Fruit de l'amour, fruit de la vie

Chapitre XVII Fruit de l'amour, fruit de la vie

Legolas ----------------------

Son corps gisait inanimé dans mes bras. Je me balançais machinalement d'avant en arrière, plongé dans un état second. Altaïr se releva et inspirant profondément, il dit

« Elle voulait que chacun de vous sache qu'elle emporterait à jamais avec elle l'amitié et l'amour que vous lui avez porté. » sa voix était étranglée, trahissant l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge. « Elle voulait... que vous sachiez qu'elle partait en paix car son vœux le plus cher était que tout ceux qui comptait pour elle puisse voir à nouveau le jour se lever... que chacun de vous ait... un avenir. »

Il posa un instant avant de reprendre, les larmes commençant à couler.

« Et elle m'a chargé de vous dire à quel point elle vous a aimé... à quel point elle t'a aimé... »

Ces derniers mots m'étaient destinés. Mes camarades s'approchèrent de moi. Gimli avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi ne l'en avez-vous pas empêché ? Vous saviez qu'elle y perdrait la vie n'est ce pas ? » ma voix était glaciale

« Oui nous le savions, » répondit-il accablé de chagrin « ...mais c'était son choix. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en l'invoquant... »

« Mais quoi... » demanda Gimli.

« Kira... » commença Altaïr « ...était la dernière prêtresse de Babel, unique descendante de sa lignée. »

Un silence de consternation plana sur le groupe. Tout le monde connaissait la légende de la tour de Babel et son infinie puissance. Les écrits les plus ancestraux la décrivaient comme l'arme la plus puissante que cette terre ait jamais portée. Encore plus terrible que la magie des elfes et aussi dangereuse que l'anneau de pouvoir. Mais jamais personne n'aurait pu se douter que Kira en était l'unique gardienne.

« Elle seule avait le pouvoir de la prier. Mais le prix à payer est énorme. La tour puise sa force dans l'énergie vitale de celle qui l'appelle et la consume... _« une vie... pour dispenser la mort_ ». »

Aragorn s'agenouilla et saisit douloureusement la main de Kira pour l'étreindre. La perte de Kira saignait le cœur de tous ceux qui l'avait connu et aimé. Au sein de la communauté, elle était devenue l'amie, la sœur... l'amante. Kira avait su trouver sa place en chacun de nous. Mon chagrin me détruisait à petit feu. Je savais que chaque minute qui passait me précipitait un peu plus vers le fond d'un abîme d'où je savais ne pouvoir sortir. Je m'enfonçais irrémédiablement quand soudain, je sentis Aragorn se raidir. Mais je n'en avais cure, plus rien au monde ne m'importait plus à présent... Et soudain, d'une voix frêle, presque inaudible, Aragorn souffla

« E... Elle... Elle est vivante... »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du rôdeur. Je relevai lentement la tête pour voir Aragorn saisir plus fermement le poignet de Kira pour y déceler une pulsation.

« Elle est en vie ! » cria t il de nouveau

Tout le monde se raidit. Je portai brusquement deux doigts à son cou pour y déceler le moindre battement de pounds. Si cela avait été un faux espoir, mon cœur n'y résisterait pas. J'attendis quelques interminables secondes et enfin, je sentis son pounds. Très faible mais il était là. Mon cœur explosa de joie. Kira, ma Kira était en vie !

Altaïr se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de Kira pour la prendre soigneusement dans ses bras. Aussitôt l'avait il soulevé qu'il s'élança dans les airs en direction de la cité blanche, là où le quartier des soigneurs se trouvait.

Je m'élançai à pieds pour l'y rejoindre, tous les membres de la communauté sur mes talons. Aragorn portait dans ses bras Merry qui lui aussi, nécessitait des soins au plus vite. Je courais à travers les ruelles, les escaliers de Minas Tirith, ne m'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte. Des blessés, des morts peuplaient la cité mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Cela pouvait sembler égoïste, voir insensible mais à la seconde, personne d'autre que Kira ne m'importait.

Nous atteignîmes l'aile du palais où Kira avait été transporté. Son cousin l'avait couché dans une chambre à part du palais et avait couru chercher un soigneur. Celui-ci avait fermé la porte derrière lui et plus un son ne se fit entendre pendant un long moment. Je faisais les 100 pas devant cette porte désespérément close tandis qu'adossé au mur, Altaïr et Tyral restaient muets, à l'image de tous mes compagnons. L'anxiété pouvait se lire dans les yeux de chacun.

« Ou est elle ? » demanda soudain une voix grave provenant de derrière

Un homme d'un âge mûre et dont les yeux étaient habités d'une évidente sagesse se tenait là.

« Messaïr ! » s'écrièrent soudain Altaïr et Tyral.

Ils s'agenouillèrent aussitôt, présentant leurs respects à cet homme. Ils se relevèrent et désignèrent d'un signe de tête la chambre où se trouvait Kira. Ce Messaïr hocha de la tête et s'avança doucement vers la porte. Dés qu'il l'eu refermé derrière lui, je me tournai vers les 2 atlantes.

« Qui est ce ? » demandais je

« C'est Messaïr, notre maître et celui de Kira. Il est le doyen de notre race.»

Je n'en demandai pas plus. Le silence régna de nouveau sur l'assemblée. Il se passa une demi-heure avant que la porte ne se ré-ouvre de nouveau. Le soigneur sortit le premier puis Messaïr. Le premier se retira et le vieil atlante parla.

« Kira est endormie à présent, son corps à besoin de récupérer. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Gimli

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger. » le souffle que retenait jusque là la communauté se libéra.

« Comment est ce possible maître ? » demanda calmement Altaïr, « l'invocation aurait du lui coûter la vie. Aucune prêtresse ayant déclenché Babel n'a jamais survécu... »

« Cela lui a coûté la vie, fils. » répondit il

« Mais alors... Comment ? » Messaïr inspira

« La vie de la prêtresse a bien été prise par la tour... » un silence planait, chacun écoutant avec extrême attention. « Mais dans le corps de Kira demeurait une autre vie. Et c'est elle qui l'a sauvé. »

« Une autre... ?! » s'exclama Tyral.

« Kira est enceinte. » annonça le vieux maître.

Tous crièrent de stupéfaction. Moi, ma voix m'avait abandonné. Enceinte... ?!

« Chez les atlantes, l'amour est... fusionnel. » reprit Messaïr, « Comprenez que la tour ne prend qu'une vie, une seule : celle de sa prêtresse. Or, lorsque la vie naît au sein d'une femme atlante, son métabolisme s'unit avec celui de l'être qui grandit en elle. Les vies de la mère et de l'enfant se lient, se nourrissent. La vie de l'un devient la vie de l'autre... La vie de l'un devient la garante de l'autre. Et c'est pourquoi quand Babel s'est emparé de la vie de la prêtresse, celle de son enfant a pris le relais... C'est parce que son enfant a partagé sa vie avec elle que Kira est ici aujourd'hui. »

J'assimilais par à-coup ce que je venais d'entendre... Kira était en vie... Kira portait mon enfant... Dans l'enfer de cette guerre, l'espoir perçait les ténèbres. J'allai la rejoindre, j'allai rejoindre la future mère de mon enfant, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour voir Aragorn me sourire.

« Félicitation mon ami. »

« Oui, félicitation Legolas. » lança à son tour Gimli.

C'est à ce moment que je pris pleinement conscience de ce qui arrivait. J'allais devenir... papa. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre et m'assit au bord du lit. Les traits de Kira étaient sereins. Je lui caressai les cheveux en fixant son doux visage. Les dieux nous avaient accordés une seconde chance. Un avenir rayonnant s'offrait à nous à présent. Un avenir fait de paix, de joie et... d'une famille.

fin de chapitre


	18. Epilogue

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps a pondre ce chapitre. J'espère que les aventures de Kira vous auront plus... Mais avant de passer aux « merci a tous » bien larmoyants, place à l'épilogue

EPILOGUE--------------

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! » hurlait Kira, déchirée par la douleur

« Tiens bon Kira !!! C'est bientôt fini !!! » Angoissait Legolas au chevet de sa femme.

« POUSSEZ KIRA POUSSEZ !!! » encourageait la sage-efle

« AAAAAAAAAHHH !!! MAIS JE POUSSE NOM DE… AAAAAAAH !!! »

« CA Y EST !!! IL ARRIVE, JE VOIS SA TETE !!! » S'exclama l'accoucheuse.

Le prince elfe ne s'était jamais sentit aussi nerveux qu'en ce moment. Même les tourments d'appréhension qu'il avait ressentit au gouffre de Helm n'égalaient ce qui l'étreignait maintenant. Sa femme, sa compagne allait mettre au monde leur enfant. Son fils.

Les suppliques de Kira résonnaient dans le Talan alors que son époux lui tenait vaillamment la main. Ces longues minutes lui paraissaient des heures, d'interminables heures alors que Kira poussai un ultime cri. Et soudain, il l'entendit. Ce son, qu'il savait dorénavant gravé en lui a jamais, éveilla une joie au delà des mots. Son fils était né.

La sage-elfe enveloppa le nouveau né dans un linge et s'apprêtait à présenter l'enfant à ses parents quand elle fut coupée net par le cri déchirant de la mère. Aussitôt, la sage-elfe confia l'enfantelet à son assistante et retourna à Kira.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » s'écria Legolas paniqué.

La terreur le tenait à la gorge. L'accoucheuse lança deux, trois ordres à sa collègue sous les yeux terrorisés du prince elfe. Mais celle-ci fut balayée à l'instant où la sage-elfe ouvrit la bouche

« Il en a un autre ! »

Et avant même qu'il ne réalise les paroles de l'accoucheuse, un cri aigu retentit pour la seconde fois dans la pièce. L'assistante qui s'était avancé, enveloppa le bébé dans une couverture après l'avoir succinctement lavé comme le premier. Et enfin, deux elfes, chacune un enfant dans les bras, s'avancèrent solennellement vers le couple.

« Princesse, mon prince, félicitations. Voici votre fils et… votre fille. »

Kira était en larmes alors qu'elle accueillait son fils dans ses bras et Legolas rayonnait de bonheur alors qu'on lui tendait sa fille. Celle-ci précieusement calée contre sa poitrine, Legolas s'assit près de sa femme et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre se lisait sur leur visage. Puis l'elfe baissa les yeux sur les deux petits êtres qui somnolaient dans leurs bras et son cœur se gonfla d'un incommensurable bonheur. Il embrassa son fils, sa fille…

« Bonjour Boromir… bonjour Amaëlle. »

Il su à cet instant que son éternité avait trouvé son sens…

FIN

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et soutenu. J'espère qu'on ne se quittera pas avec cette fic alors je vous donne tous rendez vous sur HTTP:LAURASWOOD.FREE.FR où vous pourrez découvrir une BD de ma création sur le SDA. Sherys, une fille ordinaire se retrouve en terre du milieu et ça va faire mal

Merci a tous et a bientôt j'espère


End file.
